Jubbi no Familiar
by Mathewxox
Summary: This story is The start of a series im calling Juubi no. 4 years since the end of the shinobi war and naruto was was training when disaster struck, the result is naruto arriving in the world of Familiar of zero where he will find love, do battle and be his awsome self. Warning Not-canon like naruto/ Powerful naruto ? Juubi naruto (10 tailed) naruto Ps up for beta test
1. Chapter 1

The Juubi no familiar

**Hello Fans of Naruto and no familiar of zero or just fan fiction in general I'm rewriting stories I have written down on paper while my laptop was broken so now I am doing it on another laptop, so let's begin I want to make this a Naruto Charlotte story pairing but I will let another girl or two in this fan fiction the time is 4 years since the end of the shinobi war so Naruto is going to be strong not god like at the start but still mega powerful his at least a SS class shinobi without his demon for but when or if he does demon form shit is gonna hit the fan the time at the begging is set just before the start of the second year students who are 18 because Naruto is 20 he acts like himself at the age of 18 .**

Chapter 1: The Start of a New

A 20 year old Naruto looked around trying to figure out just where the hell he was, one moment he was training in his demon form, in his dimension, a void in space time created using his youkai, then there was a portal and suddenly everything went pitch black.

So here he was in a dirty, dank and dark alley. The cloak he was dressed in, which was orange with black flames licking the bottom was completely drenched. His shinobi outfit, antique in this day, consisted of black shinobi shorts and a black shinobi jumper where covered in dirt. (1)

Naruto looked down at a puddle to check his new appearance. It had changed because of him fully absorbing the nine bijou to save the elemental nations from Madara and the resurrected Jinchuriki.

His face had lost all baby fat, and his hair had grown out changing to red like his mothers. He no longer had whisker marks, his eye color was wine red, similar to that of Kurenai Yuhi, and his eyes shape had turned similar to his father's eyes. (2)

About a minute of staring in shock at his self, he closed his eyes and started to gather natural charka to search the area. His eye lids turned orange, and opened to show orange toad like eyes, with bars for pupils.

As he continued gathering the natural energy he noticed that it was a bit less dense, was quicker to flow, so it took less time to enter sage mode. The orange eyed sage noticed the life forces, which were strangely familiar, almost like summonses were in the surrounding area.

As he continued to scan the area, he found that there were some people who had very strong spiritual power that overwhelmed their physical power which this came to a total shock to him. He had never seen anything like it, not in all his years.

This meant that they couldn't do Justus, because they needed to have an equal amount of both to mold charka. He didn't know what he would call this new form of energy, and so left it to contemplate later. He shook his head and opted to look at the area for himself. Still in sage mode, he rose to his feet, brushed himself off, and pushed natural Chakra and reitsu (spiritual energy) into his back at the same time.

Like magic, a pair of huge white, and golden feathered wings, much like an angels materialized and unfurled. They were smooth, and soft to the touch, and radiated a warm light. With one powerful flap of his massive wings, He shot up like a rocket in to the sky, floating on the air currents he paused to look around the area. Looking down, not paying attention, he drifted with the wind, only to fly straight into a creature head first who happened to be in mid-flight right in front of him.

"What the hell did I just hit?" thought Naruto, as he raised his hand to rub the sore spot on his forehead, whilst plummeting to his doom. As if Kami played some form of a practical joke, he just happened to hit concrete. Naruto moaned when he saw what he hit, falling like a rock with him. "This is gonna suck so bad!" thought the winged sage.

While crying anime tears about his current predicament, the beast was too busy screaming or growling and using him to soften the fall. He couldn't really tell, but later he would swear to all those who cared to listen, that he heard the goddess Karma laughing at him, while he plummeted to the earth, a huge blue and white creature braced against his back.

A huge cloud of dust shot in to the air as he made final contact with the earth. As the dust cleared, Naruto got a closer look at what had used him as a soft cushiony landing; he jumped back in fear and smashed into the slate wall behind him.

The first thing he noticed was to long blue wings that connected to its upper back, it had four strong legs, similar to that of a cat. Three long claws adorned the tips of the end of it paws. Behind the monster was a long sinuous tail, which was dark blue like the rest of the beast; and to finish it all off was its face. Dark green eyes with black sclera, examined him in return. Its mouth which was currently open sported three sets of razor sharp large teeth. It's body was four times larger than his own, a very startling, somewhat intimidating sight.(3)

"What the hell!" screamed Naruto! In his shock, he jumped backwards smashing into the wall behind, making another crater the size of rock lee dropping his weights. He slowly climbed out of it hole, grumbling about huge blue things, while pushing the big beast away from him. Getting a better look at it, and not a blurred picture, Naruto was about to say something but was interrupted by the large animal speaking at him!

As the massive beast stood up mumbling its voice decidedly feminine, "watch where you going!" Naruto eyed the massive being for a few moments, before deciding to apologize. "Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention" Naruto chuckled nervously as he slowly got up. He cracked his back and let his chakra technique dissipate, his wings seeming to disappear in motes of light and white, golden feathers.

The dragon head snapped round so fast Naruto thought she had broken her neck, the dragon stared shocked at him. Never her long life had a human understood her. It was miracle that it was happening, but the happiness was short lived as she saw him sprouting wings and getting ready to shoot off again.

"STOP" she demanded of him in a worried tone, she thought that he would leave, it was her first time meeting a human who can speak and she wasn't about to let it go so easily .

Naruto turned slightly towards the dragon with an arched brow. He didn't understand what the dragon was so upset about, shacking his head he tried to think of something say. Naruto snapped his fingers and started with his name.

"Yes, what is it? Err… sorry I don't know who; or what you are. "He laughed nervously at the idiotic way to request the dragons name, when she hadn't replied he started with his name first.

"My title is Juubi No Okami, ( 10 tailed wolf) but my friends call me Naruto, nice to meet you!" Naruto said in a happy and welcoming tone as he fully turned to the animal in front of him.

"My name is Sylphid, it's nice to meet you Naruto-San, but I would like to know how you understand me! I mean most humans don't normally see me, and the ones that do, well they don't understand me at all!" the female dragon asked in a polite tone looking straight at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"What!? Really!" I thought the peoples energy here was a bit strange, but I didn't know that they couldn't understand what animals say, that must suck really bad." spoke Naruto in a shocked, but amused voice as he keep staring with wide red eyes. Eyes that felt like they pierced the dragons soul.

"Oh yeah it sucks, especially to the ones who've yet to become some ones familiar." She said in a down cast voice.

"Normally people don't understand me, so it's nice to talk to someone once in a while." she said happily but soon a scowl made it way to its face.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! What kind of summon are you?" Naruto asked the rather large and intimidating animal; that towered over him.

"I don't know what a summon is, I'm what's known as a familiar. We are summoned by human nobles to become their partners." she replied sagely with a blank look in her eyes.

"I'm a dragon; a type of legendary beast, and because of how powerful we are, we used to get summoned a lot, which resulted in many of my kind dying in the humans wars. Because of that our numbers reduced rapidly, and resulted in us becoming close to extinct. So my kin and I decided that we would only allow ourselves to be summoned by the most powerful summoner's. This is why there are so few of us left in this world. Most Mages in this time don't possess the skills, or power to summon us." Sylphid replied sadly. After a couple minutes of silence, the large dragon noticed that Naruto had completed avoided talking about "how" he had been talking to her and growled.

"You still haven't answered my question! How is it that you understand me?" she demanded with glare that said I dare you to challenge me!

"Well that is," he started with a quietly and leaned into whisper, Sylphid had in return come closer to listen.

"A secret" sing-songed a laughing Naruto, as the dragon face planted to the floor, he jumped back and let out his wings.

"Well it's been nice and all, but I have places to go people to see. So see ya around!" he said smoothly as he spread out his wings and shot into the sky.

Sylphid stared at the place the man had been with a dumb founded look on her face. She quickly snapped out of her daze, and prepared to chase after him to find out want his secret. As she went to follow him, she found he was completely gone. Sylphid looked dejected but soon she flew off to go find her new human friend.

((Back with Naruto))

Naruto quickly flew to the closest roof top and henged his clothes into the style of people around him. He jumped down to a different ally way and changed his look to his old 16 year old self. He soon saw the dragon fly in the opposite direction, and slipped out the ally way and into the crowd of people.

After about 5 minutes of blending into the crowd, Naruto activated his rinnegan. He unlocked them due to Itachi's gift, and he tapped the closest person gently. Naruto searched the mind of the random victim... err I mean, innocent bystander. After he found out where he was at that moment, Naruto let go of the person and slipped into the darkness of the closet alley.

Naruto quickly went through the memory's he obtained and came to a conclusion that the village he was in, was Tristan, which was on a completely different plane of existence then his old village. There were some very noticeable differences, first off there where two moons. Second they use a completely different energy then the chakra Naruto was used to.

If you would have looked at Naruto, on the outside he seemed fine, but if you went into his mind, you would see he was screaming and shouting while running around in circles. But he had to figure out as much as he could through these memories, so he continued to search, getting as much information as possible.

The first thing that caught Naruto's attention was that the person he had taken the memories from, went to an academy know as Tristan magic academy. What interested him the most was the enigma that was magic.

Magic allows the user to manipulate their environment, by use of a magical wand and incantation, which is used as a median, like hand signs for shinobi, but the downside, is the user was only able to use four elements.

These four elements were fire, wind, earth and water so they didn't have lightning. To his excitement, magic gives them a great efficiency in using those elements. They have so much efficiency it allows them to use combinations of those elements like bloodlines Ice, Lava, storm, etc.

The next thing was that magic users are known as nobles because they tend to have more money, and that made them famous and allowed them to rule over peasants.

The peasants where people who don't know or where unable to use magic so they were cast down to being slaves to the nobles or merchants.

Now that damn right pissed Naruto off it reminded him of the stick up there ass clan hyuga with the stupid cage bird seal carp and main and side family shit.

What got Naruto's attention the most was these familiars, these mystic beings were like summon but the only mages could summon one of these mighty creators. The creators were no way near as strong Boss summon and always stayed with the summoner and not at a summoning realm.

These conjures where widely ranged from cats to dragon and the power of the summoner was equal or more then to the conjure so that the wizard could have complete control over their summon making the types of summon's countless.

Naruto continued to search with his sage mode to find out some of the stronger types but couldn't tell because the natural chakra was so different on this plane of existence, resulting in him not even picking up all signatures and the area. He found out the conjurers (familiars) had the same kind of the problem as mages had making him annoyed.

The magic users have an overpowered of spiritual energy making them a lighter in color. The conjurers had an overwhelming amount natural energy resulting in them being a darker in color. This annoyed him because normally he could see some of the conjure or person but all he could see now was blurs. Now he couldn't tell which types they were, how many there is and couldn't even tell the size. The only thing he could tell was what their main element were by colors; white, red, blue and green (wind, fire, water and earth).

What most confused Naruto was that some conjurers are not very good fighters and relayed on their summons's for help. Some were good fighters but they are mostly summoned by powerful royals not week nobles because the family's normally have a summoning ritual to summon past conjures .

As Naruto continued on that train of thoughts he wondered if the familiars of this world would recognize him after all being the most powerful quantity alive, it would be hard not to know him. Naruto had spent years after the third shinobi war to getting to know the summoning in different realms while they helped to train him control his demonic powers.

It took about at least a month just to get a hold of his powers without transforming randomly into a werewolf scaring people, but the good thing was that it did become one of his best pranks.

So when he finished looking through the memory, he decided to go get something to eat he slowly strolled out and looked from side to side and started to walk in a random direction looking for a Restraint.

As Naruto continued to stroll he through of how he was going to pay and asked a random girl where the money exchanged place was and walked in that direction.

After about 5 minutes of walking he found what he was looking for, a money exchange building. As Naruto looked upon the building he smiled and slowly approached it taking out some gold blocks.

"Having all of my money turned into gold beforehand was such a good idea" thought Naruto as he unsealed his 100000 ounces worth of pure Gold (1 ounce is £510.50 or $800 or 77856 yen).

In less time than Naruto through was possible he had gotten all his Gold exchanged into new gold coins which came to the total of 510 thousand new gold coins which is A LOT.

As he left to find a store sold he smiled and went to go find some ramen completely forgetting that he has a scroll fall of the stuff. As he continued walk he started to think about where he should keep his money stored, Sealing scrolls where great and all but it could cause un-wanted attention to full upon him, so deciding to make an image and went towards the nearest bank.

As Naruto was walking to the bank he notices a lot of girls kept looking at him and just as quick they would turn away giggling and blushing which confused him, back at his old home he got a lot more attraction after his transformation happened but before he turned he hardly any women attention.

Poor poor Naruto, genius when it comes to battle and hard work, and an idiot when it comes to noticing people felling and love Sad indeed.

After about five minutes of walking he reached the bank and let his henge drop and strolled towards the front office.

Not soon after Naruto was approached by a fairly good looking woman 5.6 feet high, short blue hair that and blue eyes and about C cup bust, she wearing a black business suit and a pair of business shoes and trousers (3)

She turned to him with a warm smile but eyes filled with lust similar to that of shizunes when he got his physical exam, the thought of the session made him blush and smile perverted.

"Best test ever who knew shizune was so Horny" Naruto giggled perverted with a growing smile with heat going to his down.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes grow large from fear "Noooooooooooo Damn you Jiraiya" Naruto shouted with anime cried rolling down his face as he smashed his face in the wall in anger.

((in heaven))

"Hahahahahahahahahaha" came the insane laughter of one super pervert Jiraiya as he looked through the mind of Naruto with a gleam in his right eye.

"I have you now brat, once you turn there's no going back bwhahahahaha" Jiraiya laughed insanely as he continued to write down research with a perverted grin spread across his face.

He stopped suddenly when he felt dread fall upon himself and slowly turned around to find five women dressed in female shinigami outfits.

The first one looked like a women in her middle twenties with a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left and had a frown on her face. This woman was kushina, Naruto's mum who died from saving Naruto from getting hit by one of kyuubi claws.

The second women looked in her early 30s; she was a light-skinned woman, she was average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with two shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. This Lady was known as tsunade who was Naruto's grandmother; she died fighting Madara while holding him back for Naruto giving him enough change to escape.

The third women looked to be around 16, she had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and was also quite short for her age and small double b's breasts. This girl was known as haku; she was Naruto's first love for a short amount of time but died soon after they meet by taking a chidori to the heart meant for her master/dad figure.

The fourth woman looked to be about 17 years old and had waist-length white hair that is covered by a green bandanna and grey eyes with multiple circular patters much like the rinnegen, she had a slender from that could only obtained by years of training, she had double c breasts. This women was known as ryuuzestu; she was Naruto seconds love but was the first in sexual contact, she passed about 2 weeks after the meet by reviving a nearly died Naruto, who was stabbed by a monster maku.

The last woman looked to be in her early 20s, she short had blue hair, amber eyes, lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Her eyelashes are diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes. She wears a large light blue paper flower in her hair. Her facial expression was usually neutral, but was now she had an angry expression. This women's name was konan she nearly died once by obito but was stopped by naruto who knew of her distress because of the paper flowers she gave him started to burn. She soon fell in love with naruto and became his 3rd love but died 3 months after to give kakashi enough time to carry a knocked out naruto away from obito.

The girls slowly walked toward a now scared jiraiya. When they reached him, each female gave off an aura similar to a demonic beast, and looked down at the super pervert with a glare that promised unspeakable pain for making their most loved one a pervert.

His screams of pain were heard all over the seireitei where making every single man run in fear while holding there privets trying hide hoping that they were not next.

As they continued to beat him, konan was getting to the end of her rage and started to scream "How dare you turn MY naruto-kun into a beast you perverted bartered" before she stepped back and tried to calm done not wanting to get serious.

After ryuuzestu and haku heard what konan said they suddenly stopped and turned towards konan with eyes filled with rage, surprisingly Haku was the first to talk her mind.

"What do you mean YOUR naruto, he overly loves me the most, after all I was his first" haku seethe angrily at konan trying to stare her down as ice started surrounding her, but it stopped when she was on receiving end of two furious glares.

"WHAT I was Naruto's true first, as he was my true first. I had let him take my virginity and he let take his, so fuck off you bitch" ryuuzestu shouted angrily as demonic masks starting to surround her and flames danced around her feet.

"Shut up, He saved me from death and I fought to the death for him dying protecting him you have nothing on me who whores" konan said with a scowl on her face, as her angry grow, paper shurikens started to form around her and spin rapidly.

Soon after jiraiya's screams stop the sounds major cat fight over boomed over it, sometimes there was an explosion then yells of "bitch" and "whore" and "he's mine sluts" followed shortly after by more explosive sounds.

The Captain of the 2nd Division who was training nearby heard this and wondered who this mystery male was. Soi fon shook her head and watched the girls fight before jumping away to see if she couldn't get this new person to spar with her, and with a smile she speed off.

((Back with naruto))

Naruto felt dread full upon him and shivered from fear not know why, his thought of what it could have been where interrupted by the woman's calm and sweet voice.

"Can I help you sir" The women asked sweetly while eye raping him without him knowing that was hide well by a pair of glasses that shined from the light reflecting off of them.

Naruto smiled "yep definitely shizune" he through happily "yes I would like to make an account to store some money in. Thank you" naruto replied with a nice smile making the women blush and turn to the side.

"Oh by the way my name is naruto, Uzumaki naruto, nice to meet you" He replied calmly with a sweet smile before he extended his right arm out.

"Yes sir would you please go over there and fill out this form and it's also a pleasure to meet you, my name is Chloe Clover, have a good day naruto-san" she replied with a smile and shook his hand, a blush spread across here checks from how soft his skin was.

5 minutes later

Naruto had just finished the form and returned it to Chloe who had opened hear jacket and undone her top three buttons on her shirt showing some of her cleavage which made him blush, making chloe's smile grow wider.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, would you please wait for a bit so I can set up your account" she asked nicely that goes well with her sweet voice and so Naruto moved back to a seat and waited for her to finish with the work.

10 minutes later

The chloe approached him with a question "okay Naru-kun can I have your address please so we know where we can send mail off as well as how much you would like to bank" she asked politely with a small smile.

"Well first I would like to place 475 thousand in my bank" naruto chuckled nervously which made Chloe's jaw drop in shock and her classes slipped down her nose.

"I'm new in town so I have yet to find a place to live but I was about to ask if you would direct me to the local house market after we was finished here" Naruto replied with a nervous chuckle. He looked down in shame chloe simply just put a caring smile and grabbed his arm and gently squeezed getting his attention.

Naruto looked up and whispered a quick thanks and followed chloe as she lead him to the Houses for sale. Chloe continued to lead naruto around while he asked Chloe about her past and what she liked to do. Just before the end of the walk naruto had found out a lot about chloe the main this though was that she loved talk about herself.

Chloe was a 21 years old peasant, her parents died when she was 16 so she had to drop out of school to support her, her first job was a waitress at an inn, she worked there for a year in till she had enough money to finish her course in banking and mathematics.

It didn't take long in till she managed to get a job at the local bank as a gold exchange worker. The job was full time and she work 6 days a week, 1 new cold coin (£510.50) a month. Chloe at the age of 20 after a year of being a gold exchange worker got permission to a personal banking assistant she worked 25 days a month for 1 and a half gold pieces (£776) and was now working towards banking chief.

While they continued walking, naruto found a least 3 houses he really liked but the last one was the best looking one so him smiled as he looked through the house.

The house it's self was white in colour with a brown door and black window seals. It was 3 stories high with about 12 rooms including a living room, kitchen, dining room and 3 bath rooms and front and back garden. The house if you can call it that only cost 250 new gold coins (£127,625). But what got him was the location, the location was only a 10 minutes from the town and was right next to and pub/inn with that naruto Bought the house.

As they walked backed form the house they came across chloe's old work place, the Charming Fairies Inn so naruto invited her out to and get something to eat and drink.

"So I think of the house it pretty big and cosy what about you chole, what do you think" asked naruto as they continued to walk towards the inn

"Well it certainly is big, it would make a good home to raise a family" she replied with a cheerful voice with a big smile spread across her face she turned to and closed her.

Naruto smiled devilishly "Oh really chloe-chan, if I was any of the wiser, I would of have sworn you were just hitting on me" teased naruto he smirked when he saw her blush and continued "well…. maybe it was really chloe-chan who wanted to buy that house to start a big family, hmm chloe-Channnn" Naruto said holding in laughter form the look on her face, while chole rushed off ahead while blushing heavily.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing fell over and rolled while holding his ribs with teary eyes form laughing so much. Chloe pouted and frowned as she saw this and stormed off in a huff.

Seeing this naruto calmed down and whipped the tear out his eye and quickly court up with her and apologize but they continued to walk in silence in till they go to the Charming Fairies (3). When naruto opened the door he saw the most horrible scene ever, it was a so scary that it would haunt his dreams for ever and ever.

There stood a man wearing a purple female top and shorts he had moustache and had a small amount of hair with a flick on his forehead and a red strap on her arm. (4 look if you dear) this man's name was Scarron.

"ohhhhhh a new customer" yelled the man as he run over to him and grabbed naruto in a bear hug though naruto didn't react because at this point naruto mind had gone blank from overloading. When naruto was lifted off the ground his mind went into super overdrive and grabbed the man's hand and flipped him over his shoulder.

"Get the hell off me you crazy freak" shouted naruto as he slammed the man into the ground and continued until he let go on the scream of "mama demoiselle" from the workers. The man's grip came lose on naruto throw him and quickly hide behind the closest thing he could, which happen to the man daughter Jessica.

Jessica had dark purple hair, light blue eyes similar to his old ones with light fair skin, she was where and greens dress and shirt with white shoulder pads and a white hair bun to hold her hair in place she also had a necklace with a silver end that is just above her visible bust that was a double c (5)

Jessica looked down at one of the hottest people she had ever seen and blushed before tapping him on the shoulder with a small smile before reaching out to help him up.

"My name is Jessica by the way and the man you just used as a rag-doll is my father Scarron" the girl said with a small giggle as she offered him a hand, grabbing it naruto quickly got up and brushed himself off.

"Sorry about that Jessica-san sometimes I don't know my own strength" naruto apologized with a quick bow with a sad smile and let go of her hand in embarrassment which made chloe frown.

"You don't have to be sorry, my father can be a bit well... enthusiastic at some times so don't worry about it" said Jessica while clapped her hands together smiling cheekily towards chloe who was glaring at her.

Naruto turned to chloe and went to leave but was stopped when Jessica grabbed his hand and turned him around "You still haven't told me your name" said the Jessica as she poke him in the chest looking straight into his red eyes.

"Oh yes my name naruto uzumaki, it's nice to meet you" said naruto nicely with a small bow but looked back to see chloe who was tapping her foot in irritation looking around

"I'm going to have to cut this short Jessica-chan, my friend is waiting for me, so ill speak again later okay "naruto said politely and speed off to chloe who looked pissed.

"Another time okay" Jessica shouted back with a wave and sweet smile while glaring back at chloe in anger.

As naruto got back to chloe he quickly apology to her and lead her to a table which had two seats for him and Chloe. As they waited he listened to chloe who talked more about how life is around here.

There conversion was stopped by the arrival of a young female who had a pink maid's uniform on.

"Hello mama, sir, if there anything I can get you wither its food or something to drink, please say" asked the girl politely as she handed use two menus and bow and turned to leave. Before she could leave she was stopped by a hand on the shoulder that owned to naruto. She slowly turned around to meet the sweet smile of naruto and couldn't help but blush.

"Yes well there is something I would like to ask if it's not to personal err miss" naruto asked kindly and received a quite voice of the girl who looked down in shyness. "my name is Lisa" as if her name was a sign for him, he continue "well lisa-chan I was wondering if there was a problem here, no offence but there's not much people here and you all seem quite tired" naruto question the young girl who seemed to be nervous

The girl waited for about a minute while shuffling around on the same spot and looked down "well lately taxes have gone up and we need to work super hard to get more tips to keep the place running" the girl whispered in a sad and quite

"All right" whispered naruto "everyone who doesn't work here GET OUT" roared naruto angry. Everyone ran outside the tavern so fast people would think there where a fire.

Naruto turns around and sees all the heart broken looks of the waitress and the angry ones on the others. Ever so slowly he walked toward the Scarron to speak, but ended up receiving a slap from an angry Jessica but didn't let it faze him. Naruto walks up to Scarron and dropped a big bag which about contained about 100 new gold coins in it.

"This should be enough for the pay check of the maids and to pay for the taxes for the next mouth" said naruto with calm but load voice so every person could hear him. As he turns round he sees the confused faces of the waitress and the guilty one on Jessica's face and shouted.

"WELL! Rest up then. I didn't just get you the rest of the day off with pay for nothing" naruto said in an amused tone, as soon as he said that all the girl slummed down on the chairs exhausted. All of the extra working all day nonstop had left them drained.

Slowly Jessica moved towards where he was with tears in her eyes and bowed her head lowly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to slap you I-I-I-I was just so mad I didn't mean to I just acted on instinct I'm really" but before she could finish naruto raised a hand to stop here in her tracks. He put his hand on her face which made her flinch at the contact.

"It's okay it's not the first time I've been slapped by a misunderstand person before so don't bully yourself up about it kay, I forgive you" naruto said in a caring way that made Jessica blush. He continued to caressed her face with a small smile but soon let go and went and sat down opposite chloe and pulled out a scroll.

Forcing chakra through scroll he got a poof of smoke and out of nowhere came two steaming bowl that held the most holy food that was ramen with one set of chop stick and fork he hand he the fork and snapped his chopsticks he set them down and prayed.

"Itadakimasu" shouted naruto as he started to dig into his ramen. As he ate chloe gave him a strange look and he continued to eat the food in grate speed but with elegance at the same time.

"What is this naruto-kun, its good but I have never had this idea " Questioned Chloe with a curious look on her face as she continued to eat the noddle dish while naruto just stared at her in pure shock.

His senses and stood up pointing a finger at her "how can you not know what ramen is, it's the food of the gods no other food can match it" he declared staring at her with a fire of determination in his eyes. Chloe tilted her head at the childish behavior of the person in front of her but continued to eat in peace as they finished up, she thanked him for the meal and left.

Soon after naruto left saying he wanted to get his house ready and get some lovely sleep. As he left he received a peck on the check for Jessica and a hug from every member of the inn. And so with that he left the inn with bust size of all the girls being stored in his memory for ever.

When naruto walk into his home his last clones disappeared. He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom climbed into bed and fell asleep in the matter of 30 seconds to have sweet dream of big boobs and maid outfits

Ahhhhhhhhhhh first chapter to get the pictures check my page now to start another 21 to go or more so I got my new laptop. Now I'm rewriting and changing the story to make them longer and more interesting so to from now on. I'll be taking a day or two for me to remake and upload the stories. I don't know if it long enough chapter do ill work on making it long night ladies and gentlemen.

Ps I would like to thank sicsouless for being my beta tester, go look him up and read the stories he writes if you like harry potter. Thank Man

pss if you want to have some idea how the story goes and I will put your idea and name included in the end or start.


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto new life

**The Juubi no familiar**

**Hello to the people who read my first chapter I know the grammar and punctuation sucks but I'm goanna try improving it while writing this one. I would like to say sorry for taking too long as well. **

**I've been getting messages saying that I need to spice it up and all but I can't just straight away give away the story , I know it slow but there is going to be flashbacks later on about the element nation.**

**There is also comment from guests saying it too bad to read I know it's got a bad starting and all that I need to remake so it suits everyone.**

**If you have any more comments good or bad just send them my way so I can improve. **

**So this chapter is going to be about naruto transfers into Tristan magic academy is the same day as the summoning ritual.**

**I hope people like it has fun reading and don't forget to PM me.**

**Chapter 2: enter Naruto **

It had been 8 mouths since Naruto arrived at this new world by an unknown reason, in that time Naruto had been testing this new energy magic, but the first thing he had to do was make a seal that seals away some of his physical energy for it to happen. After making the seal in a week, he started to master all the basics of magic.

In the first 2 months, he had been able to learn wind and water magic, he mastered them to the point that he could combined the two to make ice. At the last week of the two months he started on ice but could only just use them, he was far from mastering the ice making but could use them in battle efficiently. He could probable match haku in making ice techniques, but not in speed.

In the spear time in the two months Naruto had also been he was able to learn how to use earth and fire techniques by sending clones out when he was training.

His progression in those elements wasn't at the point that he could combine the two, but he was better than average and had a good amount of spells. That list of all his spells was.

Wind magic spells list;

Wind release - air pressure, Wind release – air depletion, Wind style – wind scythe, Wind style – heated breath and finally wind style – razor needles

Water magic spells list;

Water release – sea shield, Water release – whirlpool hail, water release – poison steam, Water style - crescent moon and Water style – double reflection

Ice magic spells list

Ice release – lancer, Ice release - barrier, ice style – porcupine, ice style-sub zero

Fire magic spells list

Fire release – god's wrath, Fire release – fire arrow, Fire style – burning serpent, Fire style – fires rain

Earth magic spells list

Earth release – mud wall, earth release – spicks of doom, earth style – head hunter jutsu and earth style – decapitation sword

After naruto the two months of training in magic, Naruto for about a month started to increase his knowledge of the new world and the economy. First off he started to collect books of history and basic economics. He sent clones henged as different people to the library for reading and collecting books.

When naruto had gained enough knowledge about his environment and there technology, he soon after began 3 months of impossible physical training and pain, he began by putting 200 pound on each body part, then started his daily work out that consisted of 10 laps around the town followed by 50 one handed push ups on each arm, 50 the handed pull ups with each arm then 100 sit ups finishing up with 100 punches and kicks on each arm and leg against steel.

After about 2 months, narutos speed had increased to as fast as Gai with 6th gate without weights but he wasn't satisfied, so he placed gravity seals all over his body to increases the amount of gravity on the his body. After about a month he started putting level 5 restraints seal on each limb. Each seal made it harder for him to move his muscles in his body.

In the last two months, Naruto had re-taken up kenjutsu in memory mifune who taught him the heart of the blade. In Zabuza honour, he used the big ass Kubikiribōchō or better known as the decapitation blade. By the end of his training, Naruto swordsmanship skill was at the point where he could take all the 7 swordsmen of the mist in a fight and just about win.

In the honour of his past loves naruto had changed something about himself. First was haku, in the respect he started to use senbon and when taking up missions he always wore her hunter mask, which he got fixed at the locale smithing.

In the honour of ryuuzestu he started to wear her old bandages and dyed part of his hair white.

Finally was konan, for her memory he started making origami and kept the origami flower in his hair in a similar style as hers.

Because of not having karama to help control his demonic powers, his sharingan was always active. Thanks to his eyes being red he didn't have to worry about it that much but It still drained him more then he would of liked. Though not being able to control his powers sucks, so he started to meditate because doing it outside his mind could make people start question him on this he didn't want to tell anyone.

As naruto meditate he remembered that his demonic powers were special. Unlike normal demons, Narutos demonic energy gave him some telekinesis ability's.

He found this out in his first month of his physical training, when he got a new job at a popular host club to entertain noble women, he wanted to increase his stamina and get rid of mental stress at the same time. It was fine and all but it could be hard sometime. (no pun intended)

Don't get the wrong idea, he had tons of money and he loved the type of work but whenever he started to "entertain" the customer, it brings up memories of his past lovers.

Okay so he was "entertaining" This noble woman or should he say teen.

The girl looked to be 16, around 5foot 4, had blond in a similar style as Anko's, pale skin and brown eyes. Her body was a lean build with BB size boobs with perky pink nipples and a flat stomach. She had perfectly shaped thighs and long legs and small size 4 feet. (6)

Naruto continued to pond into her with his 13 inchs long 3 inchs meat pole (yeah what. he's a demon so get over it and stop being jealous and read on) and slowly started to speed up only to receive more cries of delight from the noble.

When out of nowhere, there was load shout followed by smashing outside their door. This shocked naruto so much he stopped thrusting into her and turn towards the door with a raised eyebrow.

The woman, who was panting from her organism, slowly turned her head to naruto and saw that he was looking at the door. After looking at him for about 5 seconds, she turned towards the door and frowned then back to naruto and started to grind against him.

"What's so interesting about that door that made you stop our sexy time naruto-kun" wined the girl in a quiet but bored tone as she continued thrust backwoods to get him deeper in her.

"I thought I heard something, sorry christen-chan" naruto apologised before trusting back in the same pace as her.

"Ah it's ah oh okay-ah naruto ah Kun" moaned Christen as she was getting pounded into by naruto at the speed kages could only dream of.

"OH YES THAT IT NARUTO-KUNNNN ohhhh" Screamed christen she was so close she started thrusting back but couldn't but keep up with naruto insane speed.

Naruto was close; he started to go faster, deeper, harder, with each thrust the whole bed shook as his dick smashed against her womb, pre cum leaked out and into her womb, he felt her tighten and went to thrust with all his might.

But what he got wasn't a scream, well it was a scream but wasn't a one of delight. Oh no it was one of shock and soon as that scream happened naruto received a massive ball of steel rock straight to the face.

(5 minutes earlier outside the door)

The entrance exploded and in walked a man who was about 6'7, he had the body of a body builder which you could see as he had no top on, and the man had a small flick of hair on his head and a big moustache with squinted eyes that was filled with anger. (7)

The giant man marched toward the front desk pushing people away as they approached him. He voice boomed at the woman behind the desk while frowning.

"Where is she, where's my daughter, and don't think about lying to me" The giant man who towered over the small women who stood at 5'6.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't know who you're on about, now please what your turn" the woman said in a fearful tone and turned towards the security and called them over.

"Don't fuck with me bitch, tell me where christen Louis is right fucking now" the man shouted violently right in her face. Not too short after security came running over to stop the mass of musical from doing mass damage "Please, calm yourself sir or will we resort to force" one of the two bodyguards said in a monotone voice as he reached out to grab the man.

Do you know who I am; I'm Alex Louis, head of the Louis noble clan, NOW TELL ME WHERE SHE IS" raged Alex as he pushed one of the body guards through a wall and picked up the woman by the neck "where is she!"

"Room 305" chocked out the woman as the monster dropped her on the ground and marched towards the door where his daughter was not knowing what he was about to see would make his anger 10 fold. He reached the door and slammed it open catching the attention of the women is the room who screamed in shock.

Alex hearing the scream ripped out part of the wall infused some earth element into it making it hard as steel and throw it at the man hitting him in the face. The man reached for his sword handle and grapes it in a tight hold and trusted it at the man.

"STOP FATHER NOOOOOOOO" the girl cried as the sword was a mere inch away from naruto face. When suddenly the sword flow across the room with the giant man still holding onto it, she turned to naruto in shock and saw him holding his arm out with a purple aura surrounding him, (I'm giving naruto a purple one because kurama's charka was red and Naruto's was blue making blue now on with the story) the clock soon began wrapping around naruto making a dark purple clock and shorts.

He turned to her and blows her a kiss "see ya and don't forget to pay the front" winked and left before the man could get to go train in his new found ability.

After he left, christen turned towards her father with the most unnerving stares and smiles sweetly "Hello father how was your day, I hope it was good because the rest is going to be me showing you why you shouldn't attack random boys" she said a little to sweetly as she approached him.

No-o-ow now christen that's not be harsh I thought he was violating you i-i-I was trying to be a-a-a-a good dad, please don't hurt me" cried out the giant as he went to run for it but was stopped as a hard hand landed on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks and turned to see his daughter had a dark aura around herself and was chuckling madly with a glint in her left eye.

"Hurt you oh no I won't hurt you! I WILL MAKE YOU CRY FOR DEATH WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU" and for the next 3 Hours all you could hear the cries of one Alex Louis and the insane laughter of Christen Louis.

After a whole 2 months of clones training in these new powers, he could effetely use them to fight with, and could use it constant for about 1 hour before his brain started to shut down from the strain of demonic energy being active in the brain.

His telepathic powers from the rinnegen had increased also with clones. He could now tell what emotions people are feeling, but only could read the thoughts off the top of people's minds.

((Time zone same day as summoning at Tristan magic academy)

At this very moment you can see Naruto flying though the sky with a long black cape with a hood. The cape covered his whole body accept the bottom of his face and two long bangs of red hair.

The cape was an Akatsuki cape that belonged to Nagato's reincarnated body that he got back with all the body's that Obito had stolen.

On his back laid his most trusted blade that was sparkly clean that was in a leather sheath. The big sword went from the top half of his body to his legs. The blades name was The Kubikiribōchō.

You're probable wondering why or where naruto was flying right now.

Well recently naruto had decided more information of magic would be a good idea so he sent off forms to the princess with about 100 new gold coins for good grace, and started to make a new noble family.

After about a month before his training finished naruto received a letter of acceptation for the Tristain Academy of Magic as a second year student and was allowed to join in two months' time.

As Naruto continued on his trip, he to read a book of healing, the book was at least 5 inches thick and each page had a length of 6 inches each. The whole book was back in colour with the exception of the cover which reads "medical ninjustu for mednins" in big golden letters.

Naruto after jiraya death became really depressed and began to think what would he do if more of his precious people where to died, so he went to her and asked Tsunade a way to remember her if she passed on. Before the war began he started to train with shizunes and tsunade and became close to shizune but didn't get together because soon the war began and they got separated and naruto soon began training in jutsu with kakashi and yamato. Not too soon after the so called god pain attacked the village and shizune died when a path sucked out her should for information on naruto location but was revived by the same person. This made shizune kick reflect on her feelings but when she went to talk to him, she couldn't find him and went to tsunade about his location she was shocked to find out that naruto went to "Amegakure's" or The village hidden in rain to receive jiraya body for a proper burial.

(Flashback)

As shizune waited for naruto to return, she began to think of a way to confront him on her feelings and what to say, her head suddenly shot up when she felt naruto charka coming at her direction at high speed. She shot towards the gate with a small smile on her lips but when she got there, the scene in front of her made her smile turn into a frown.

In front of her was naruto who looked to be injured, he had blood dripping down his forehead and his jacket was nowhere leaving him in a red tight shirt that hugged his muscles well, but that not made her it was who he was carrying.

In naruto's arms was a very attractive women who didn't look any older then shizune herself but what made her frown the most was that the women was an enemy just only a week ago and here she was snuggling in the arms of the man she loved.

After about a month after the war started naruto, kakashi and konan was ambushed by obito which resulted in naruto being knocked out, kakashi and konan fought will all their might but in the end konan told kakashi to take naruto and run.

Before kakashi could reply a huge wave of paper came down upon them making kakashi flea or be crushed while konan fought to the death with obito resulting with him losing an eye and his left arm. When naruto finally woke up he found out that konan had died and started to train so hard he would pass out for the stress on his body.

About 2 weeks of this happening, shizune approached him only to find him crying from so pain, now if you told anyone that Naruto Uzumaki was crying out in pain they would laugh in your face but here he was sitting on the 4th head crying.

Shizune couldn't help it she pull him into a hug and let him cry his heart out in her stomach; she blushed as he rubbed his face deeper into her breasts and looked at his with pain filled eye he slowly reached up and kiss shizune right in the lips and soon began a tongue battle.

Not soon after shizune Shunshin herself and naruto into her bedroom and didn't come out for the next 3 days.

After about 2 months of them dating naruto asked for shizune to teach him more advanced charka control and healing techniques and she agreed when even kakashi and sakura said he would fail.

People would always say it was impossible for him to be a medic because of the amount of charka he had at his disposal, he would never gain complete control but he wasn't known as Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Ninja for nothing.

So he set out to prove them all wrong, and all it took was 1 year of constant spam of shadow clones each day, and .extra lessons from shizune and tsunade personally, they even made a schedule for him.

Each day he would Make 100 clones. 25 clones would gather natural energy for the day to increase the speed he could gather the amount for sage mode, another 25 clones would balance senbon on each finger and toe to give complete control of his charka for the day, the other 25 would work on medical techniques to increase his knowledge on human physiology and week points on the human body for the day and the last 25 to only focus on other elements instead of wind and he before he knew it he had better control then Sakura.

(Flashback end)

So for the past 2 months he had been practicing in medical techniques and even learned Tsunade's famous super strength but he couldn't heal all major one but it was enough to help out at the local hospital.

As he thought back to the past he start to think about how everyone's and how they were doing and what their reaction to him suddenly leaving on them. He also wondered what the civilian council reaction would be he would of loved to seen the looks on their faces.

"After all he was a major political person because of what he is. It's funny really, Naruto tried so hard when he was younger, shouting about how he wasn't a demon but turns out he became what he feared and they respected him for it"

Narutos thoughts where interrupted when he heard talking and looked down to see the front of the academy campus.

Naruto soared toward the front of the academy entrance, as he continued to glide; Naruto saw there were a lot of people with the same coloured capes sitting on chairs talking while being severed by waitress.

When he got closer enough he got an amazing idea and his face developed devilish smile that meant trouble for something or someone, and shoot like a meteor in their direction while shielding him body with charka to decrease damage to himself.

As soon as he was close enough he flipped and slammed his charka infused limbs into the floor. The powers behind it made shock waves that travel through the academy grounds making people scream out in shock and fear.

Some of the mages drew the wands in case of an attack and got in an attack formation as teachers came rushing out in panic each having a wand a the ready or staff in Tabitha and the principal case.

As the dirt and smoke cleared a figure about 5'10 stood up showing what people would describe as kami's body, through the open black cape you could see a white shirt that hugged his 8 pack and muscles that all looked like it was chiselled out of stone, he had light skin and two long bangs slipped out from the top of his hood that showed his face only showing two blaze eternal mangekyou sharingan (8). At this point of time most females had a blush on their faces or had already passed out from a noise bleed.

The man slowly reached upwards making the people on guard even more as he reached up he grabbed his hood and pulled down his hood, as soon as naruto pulled his hood down. His long red and white hair waved around with the wind as he slowly walks towards the principal with his eyes still looking start at the book with a stoic look. When he finally reached the old man he lowered his book and eye smiled while extended his hand towards the powerful but perverted mage.

"Hello old men principle my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the new transfer student it's a pleasure to meet you" said naruto, his voice showing no emotion. After shaking the old men hand and with another quick bow he began reading again with warm smile that radiated peace and softness for who ever saw it.

"Ahhh yes mister Uzumaki its lovely to make your acquaintance, it would seem that you made quite an dramatic entrance" laughed the old man and he looked around the area "ohhhh It looks like some of the girls might like you mister uzumaki" the old man chuckled before clicking his fingers "OH where are my manners my name is Steve Osmond you may call me principal or Osmond" replied then old men in a calm and noble voice after repeated the same gestures he turns to the teachers with a smile.

"Okay people back to class and get someone to clean up this mess." He turned back to naruto "if you would follow me Mr Uzumaki we need to get you informed on lessons schedule and sleeping arrangements" chuckled the old man as he lead naruto towards his office not even bothered is the slightest as naruto carry around a big sword on his back.

(In the class)

Around the room was filled with people who wore all the same uniform some adding their own touches but generally the same Out of the class of about 33 students only a couple stood out.

The first person to stand out was a girl, she was about 5'3 and looked to be around 16 years old she had short blue hair with blue eyes and red lined classes, she wore the standard female 2nd year uniform. The girl had light pink skin and carried and staff which was a least a head higher than her, she also carried around a median sized drown book. This was none other than Tabitha or better known as Charlotte Hélène d'Orléan not that anyone knew except herself and she was a water mage. (9)

3 rows left of Tabitha was another female, this women was about 5'7 and looked to be 16 as well she had dark skin and had long red haired with a long bang hat covered her left red eye while leave the right one clear. The female wore the standard 2nd year uniform but had put her collar up and the top 3 buttons of her shirt showing her double D breast. This lady's name was Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst and she was a fire mage.(10)

The next was a male who sate 2 rows up and 2 across from Kirche, the male was about 6'8 and had blonde shaggy hair ( Hey my hair is not shaggy its lovey with my total perfection- SHUT UP AND LET ME CONTINUE WITH MY STORY OR ILL MELT YOU INTO A PLANK OF WOOD AND THROW YOU INTO A BONFIRE.-silence- As I was saying) and light blue eyes with a heart shaped face, he wore the standard uniform for pricks- I'm mean 2nd year male student and kept his top 4 buttons open and carry's around a rose. The pretty boy fagots name is Guiche de Gramont and he had an earth element.(11)

Seated right next to him was a girl. She was 5'5 and had light pink skin, she had two side bangs in the shape of rolls and a pink bow at the back that kept her other roll shaped hair in place and had light blue. She wore the standard female second year uniform. Her name was Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency and was a water mage.(12)

The last noticeable people was a short girl she looked around 15 because of her being 5'2, she had long wavy light pink hair and pink eyes. Her skin colour was white. She also wore the standard 2nd year girls uniform. The girls name was Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière she was a rare void user but doesn't know herself (13)

Suddenly the door slide open and in walk and elderly lady and spook with elegance and grace "congratulations, everyone on making it to your second year" the women started getting the attention of the class "I am Mrs Chevreuse, and I have been appointed to the Tristein Institute of Magic for the year." the women spoke in a happy tone while scanning the class room. "My element is earth, and I am also known as Chevreuse the Red Moon. I will be teaching you earth-based magic for the next year" She smiled again and turned to the door "Now, everyone, I want to introduce a new student who has just recently came to Tristein and set up a new noble family" she said in the same tone as before "you can come in now Mister uzumaki" and as soon as those left her mouth the door slide open to show naruto. His red hair waved as side to side with each step, he was currently holding his book in front of his face blocking anyone from see his face.

Naruto flipped the page and put a slip there to remind him where and closed the book and lowered it so the nobles could saw his face and bow his head

"Pleasant to meet your acquaintance, I'm naruto uzumaki and i hope we get along" naruto finished with a sweet smile that melted the girl hearts in the room, he pulled out his book re-open put the slip in his robe and strode towards Tabitha a stood in front of her and looked down at her.

"Is this seat taken" he motioned the seat next to her while still nit taking his eye if the book in front of him but out the corner of his eye he could see that she had pushed the chair out for him with her wand and nodded. Naruto smiled "much appreciated" naruto smiled and sat down and started to read in silence as the class continued on.

"He's perfect lush red hair that's as red as my burning passions, beautiful red eyes that are hot enough to pierce the coldest of ice I MUST HAVE HIM" was the thoughts of one red hair Kirche, as he couldn't tear her eye away from the delicious looking male in front of her.

"Now, everyone, what are the four major elements of Magic?" asked the teacher looking for someone to answerer her question.

"Ah-huh the four elements are fire, water, air and earth. And what a coincidence! My element is earth. Just like you, missus. Also known as the Brass, I am Guiche de Gramont! He said before putting his rose in his mouth and closed his eyes "please remember me." He said while the rose was still in his mouth.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Gramont" replied the teacher before continuing on with explanation in earth "Earth is an important type of magic, involved in the revitalization of all things. In order to demonstrate that to you, I will have you memorize a spell in basic alchemy."

She pulled out three stones and with a quick chant of Rel In Yan, the stones started to shake and glowed for a second. When the light died down the stone was gold in colour. Kirche stood up in shock "is the Gold" with wide eyes.

"No dear its brass" replied in lector mode, Kirche sat back down in disappointment and signed "is that it" Kirche said in a disappointed tone.

The teacher smile turned into frowned when the class loss interest and thought of a good idea to get everyone's attention and the idea hit her experimentation "I'll Have someone try it now" she spoke in a monotone voice and searched around the room, "All right, you. You over there. What is your name?

"Louise" she stood up from her chair." Louise de la Valliere" she said with pride but kept her face stoic and was about to go down but was stop by others.

A boy who looked quite big boned and had blond hair raised his hand and nervously spoke in a quick tone "Um, Ma'am?" getting said person's attention and face him, seeing him with a worried look made her worry slightly but still ask "something the matter?".

The boy face had taken a persona of a nervous person "I think it's better not to…. ". Everyone turned from Louise and all nodded with the exception of naruto and Tabitha who was still reading their books.

Shortly after Kirche stood up with a worried look "It's too dangerous! If Louise is going to do it, I'll do it instead!" shouted in a worried tone while trying to reason with the teacher, while Louise was getting annoyed and could clearly been seen on her face.

Instead the teacher just chuckled at the idea "Dangerous? How can alchemy be dangerous? Mrs Chevreuse said in an amused tone thinking nothing could go bad. (Oh how very foolish)

While the teacher was talking, Louise was getting more embarrassed and angry and shouted out to the teacher making everyone shake in fear. Those word where… "I'll do it! Please let me do it".

"Well said" the teacher praised and motioned for Louise to come and try. As Louise made her way down the stairs people moved away from her as if she had some sort of disease. Before anyone noticed Tabitha tugged naruto's sleeve and practically drag him outside the class and continued to do so until they were far away from the class room.

Naruto turned to her in slight surprise and raised an eyebrow." What was that for" he asked in a hush tone and he looked at her, he was shocked when he saw her up close. She was practically one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

He saw her turn to face him, she pointed behind him, naruto turned and to see that they were just outside their class room, when suddenly it exploded much to his shock. He slowly turned to her and gently smiled but when he meets her eyes he frowned.

Her eyes showed so much pain and sorrow of loneliness, his hart dropped in sadness. He never liked that look he had the same thing until he meets his now past lovers he probable still had them but he thought he hid it well enough.

Well he was wrong, Tabitha looked up from her book and into his eyes, and she was horrified at what she saw. His eyes held so much sadness, pain, loneliness it was so bad she wanted to cry her own pain couldn't even match 5% of the amount of pain he had and that made her sick to the bottom of her stomach.

Naruto quickly snapped out of his daze and put a hand on her arm. Squeezing gently while sadly smiling at her and pulled her into a hug, she didn't resisted but wrapped her arm around his stomach buried he face against his musicale chest while blushing but naruto couldn't tell. "If you ever need someone to comfort or talk to I'll be there okay" he said in a caring voice while rubbing her back and smiled.

He let go much to Tabitha dismay as she loved the natural warmth naruto seemed to radiate but hid her sadness. "Well he better get back to class I don't want to be told off for not being in classes it is my first day after all" naruto chuckled weakly before turning to go but stop and looked at Tabitha "If you don't mind could you show me where my doom room is, the old pervert didn't show me" said embarrassedly while rubbing the back of his head.

Tabitha tilted her head slightly in confusion but nodded his head no the less and went back to help clean the class room while naruto walked to the principal office to get the keys for his dorm room because he forgot to ask about it when they talked about the time table.

When naruto arrived the first thing he heard was the old man talking a panties being as white as the snow. His face developed an evil grin and quickly mad up a prank.

He slipped into the shadow and teleported inside the office then made a small genjutsu to make him invisible. He slowly move behind a now sitting Miss longueville and used a water ninjutsu to make the inside of her panties turn wet.

As soon as her panties grow wet, Longueville nearly scream in embarrassment and shock. She went to get her wind to find it missing. Naruto started to add a small amount of fire element to but not enough to stop the flow but enough to heat the water up.

Longueville's eyes shot open and a blush spread across her face, she had to bit her lip to stop herself from moaning but all that effort was in vain when Naruto blasted the water element with wind with enough force to make the panties shrink causing her to moan loudly, she couldn't help it she had never had sex before and her pussy was sensitive.

She quickly turned her head to see if the pervert had passed out of a nose bleed but to her shock he hadn't even turned to her, it was like he hadn't even heard it.

Suddenly it all stopped when there was a knock at the front door and naruto walked in with book in front of his face cover up his hiding his smirk but Longueville saw it and narrowed her eyes.

"Hello old man I just came by to get my dorm key but I heard something about white panties and familiar summoning ritual for the second year students!" said naruto in his monotone voice as he turned his gaze from the old man and looked at the green haired assistant and put a fake worried look.

"Are you okay Miss Longueville your blushing do you want me to take you to the nurses office I can carry you if you want" naruto said as he put a hand on her left cheek and for some reason, she blushed and her stomach fluttered shocking her. She shook her head and naruto turned back to the principal with a small thumbs up and winked at him that made the old man smirk under his long white beard.

"So about this summoning" naruto said trying to start a conversation. The old man smiled "Well the familiar is a lifelong servant and friend as well as one's eyes and ears" naruto listen to the information very carefully; he only got a small amount of information from the random bystander. The word servant is often used in this place and it's starting to get on my nerves, thought naruto as he listen to what the old man had to say before standing up and walked over to the front table and grabbed the envelope that contented a pair of keys and a slip of paper with the number 298 on it and walked out the office With a wave to Longueville.

Naruto continued to walk down the stair and bumped into Louise and with a quick bow he left to search for Tabitha not known where she was he went to the class room. After about 10 minutes of walking he arrived at the class, he looked inside the now destroyed classroom and found no one inside and turned around to look around campus.

45 minutes of searching he couldn't find Tabitha and had no idea where his room was so he walk up to the closest people and asked for the number location.

After naruto arrived he turn to the male, bowed and entered his room to see a plan room; a queen size bed, wooden flooring, black curtains, a double cabinet and a large bathroom. When naruto walked into the bathroom he saw that all it had was a tub with taps. He shook his head and pulled out a scroll and In a poof of smoke stood his new custom bathroom his living area changed also and he now had a cooking area custom. The scroll was a special one giving to him by the mole summoning clan, it allowed him to seal a large amount of one place and place it in another. The scroll he just used contented his normal bed room.(if you want to see the; bathroom 14, bedroom 15, kitchen 16)

After eating some ramen Naruto drifted off to sleep, thinking of what kind of summoning he would have!

**And that's a wrap good my finger where starting to hurt. okay so here naruto is past loves I added shizune to because someone asked she didn't die in the war and I don't know if I should involve her in a the sequel of this story. YES a sequel after about 100k word wise im going to make this into a bleach crossover because it will be good to keep the story going actually iw as thinking about it a was wondering what kind of sequel should I have I can do any but you have to vote before it ends. The most unique one will be chosen and I will make that person a charter in the story with any girl he wants id it doesn't interfere with the story that is. **

**I will be writing constant for the next couple of days so I need to know who Naruto should summon the one with the most shown up will be chosen so vote quickly KK peace out man and women alike a have a good day. **


	3. Chapter 3 summoning day

Juubi no Familiar

**Hello fans im back with a brand new chapter .oh I would like to thank "The DarkEnd Dragon" for giving me some ideas for my story I would also be adding Japanese suffix's to the ending of name's (if you know all of the skip to the next part it will say END okay) **

**San **

_San_ derived from _sama_ (see below), is the most commonplace honorific, and is a title of respect typically used between equals of any age. Although the closest analog in English are the honorifics "Mr.", "Miss", "Mrs.", or "Ms.", _san_ is almost universally added to a person's name, in both formal and informal contexts. However, in addition to being used with people's names, it is also employed in a variety of other ways.

**Sama**

_Sama_ is a markedly more respectful version of _san_. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's guests or customers (e.g., a sports venue announcer addressing members of the audience), and sometimes toward people one greatly admires. When used to refer to oneself, _sama_ expresses extreme arrogance

**Kun**

_Kun_ is used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers, or among male friends. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time.

**Chan**

_Chan_ is a diminutive suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. In general, _chan_ is used for babies, young children, grandparents and teenagers. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, any youthful woman, or between friends. Using _chan_ with a superior's name is considered to be condescending and rude.

**Bo**

_Bō_ is another diminutive that expresses endearment. Like "chan", it is used for babies and young children, but is exclusively used for boys instead of girls.

**Senpai**

_Senpai_ is used to address or refer to one's senior colleagues (lower rank black belts) in a school, dojo, or sports club. So at school, the students (gakusei) in higher grades than oneself are _senpai_. Teachers are not senpai. Neither are students of the same or lower grade: they are referred to as_kōhai_ or _gakusei_.

**Sensei**

Sensei is used to refer to or address teachers, doctors, politicians, lawyers, and other authority figures. It is used to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skill, and is also applied to novelists, poets, painters, and other artists. In Japanese martial arts, _sensei_ typically refers to someone who is the head of a dojo. As with _senpai_, _sensei_ can be used not only as a suffix, but also as a stand-alone title. The term is not generally used when addressing a person with very high academic expertise; the one used instead is _hakase (professor)_

**Dono**

_Dono_ when attached to a name, roughly means "lord" or "master". It does not equate noble status; rather it is a term akin to "milord" or French "monseigneur", and lies in between _san_ and _sama_ in level of respect. This title is not commonly used in daily conversation, but it is still used in some types of written business correspondence, as well as on certificates and awards, and in written correspondence in tea ceremonies. It is/was also used to indicate that the person referred to has the same (high) rank as the referrer, yet commands respect from the speaker.

**Ue**

Ue literally means "above", and denotes a high level of respect. While its use is no longer very common, it is still seen in constructions like chichi-ue and haha-ue, reverent terms for "father" and "mother" respectively. Receipts that do not require specification of the payer's name are often filled in with ue-sama

End

**Okay that was a waste of my time my fingers already hart and I had to do research in a Japanese dictionary but back to the story. There was a problem with Guiche height I meant 5'8 not 6'8.**

**And there comments about Alex Louis! It is Alex Louis Armstrong from fullmetal alchemist and if you want I can add him in the chapter after this.**

**People asked about saber from Fate/night I can add her in the poll that's about it.**

**Okay bye see you at the end.**

Naruto's body shoot up in a tremendous amount of speed, sweet was all over his body and old tear marks where on his cheeks. "Just a dream" naruto thought to himself as he wiped away the sweet and old tears.

Getting out of bed naruto turn towards the clock and sigh 6.45 he still had 45 minutes in till breakfast so he slid open a door that lead to his bathhouse and stripped down his sleep were and started to wash himself.

The door from naruto bathhouse slid open and let steam flow out and out step naruto who was in his first base demon from without him knowing.

On top of narutos head sat two red wolf ears with black outlines, his face had held 3 long whiskers that where black and down at the end of his tail bone was 10 fluffy black tails with red tips (17 his ears and tails are the same). He was currently drying his hair, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He had nothing covering up his upper body so you could see his defined 8 pack and muscly arms.

His ears twitched when he heard the door knock and placed a simple genjutsu over his room to make it look like it did the day before and strode towards the door thinking it was a male coming to show him the dinner hole and opened the door to find someone he didn't expect to be there.

Staring at him was none other than Tabitha who had offered to come a collect naruto for dinner only for said person to open the door nearly completely naked with two big animal eyes and ten big fluffy tails sweeping behind him, Yep her brain shut down.

Naruto blinked as he started at Tabitha who was starting at him intensely, he raised an eyebrow and reached up to where see was looking and felt two long ears. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and jumped back slamming the door into a dazed Tabitha and locked the door.

He rushed over closets mirror and nearly screamed like a little girl, his demon from had come out without him knowing, he rush to the large Chester drawers on the other side of the room and grabbing his uniform. Slipping it on with speeds that even light couldn't keep up with and; he cast an illusion over his foxy assets and rushed back unlocked the door and picking up the Kubikiribōchō which was in it sheath and place it over his right shoulder in the space of 5 seconds.

He found a still dazed Tabitha standing there a clapped his hands in front of her face snapping her out of her daydream. She shook her head and looked at him in confusion before she blinked a couple times, her expression turned blank and turned away from him, not wanting naruto to see her blushing and barge the book closer to her face.

"I've come to show you to the food court" she said in a monotone voice before walking down the hall knowing that he would follow.

When they arrived, Tabitha led him to a table which happened to be right next to her on the left, on the right was Kirche how stared at him with lust and happiness, to the left or Kirche was Montmorency who gave naruto a nod of approval.

Good morning Kirche-chan, montmo-chan I hope you sleep well" naruto said happily getting small blush's from them both, he turn round and pulled out a chair for Tabitha and turned and sat down himself missing the blush look on her face and the anger/jealous ones sent towards Tabitha by other girls Kirche included.

Not soon after it struck 8 am, students and teachers alike said a quick prey before eating the delicious food, some thinking it was so good ordered a waitress for seconds. (cough-wanker-cough) as the maid walked back she was tripped by a fat- err I mean big boned kid for a joke, lucky she was court by naruto but the food in her hand splashed all over his top making it see thought.

"Are you okay little missy, I'm sorry for that persons rude behaviour" he said while glaring a said now scared student. The young waitress blush as she felt his large firm muscle arms but shivered when she felt a least 100 glares land on her at once.

"Err im fine reall thank you si im sorry about y y your shir but I ha to go sorry" she stuttered, she blushed so red she could light hole room. When naruto stood her up she sprinted down into the kitchen slamming the door behind her.

Naruto turned to go to sit down when he noticed how tight his short had gotten and looked down in dismay. "Goddammit that was my favourite shirt ahhhhhhh man" naruto all but shouted in sadness and fell down crying aniem tears making everyone sweet drop at the scene.

(30 minutes later)

Everyone was standing in front of a balled man what for him to announce what they were doing outside.

"The day has finally come for the summoning ritual." the man began with pride heard in his voice "This is the first test since you advanced to the second year, and the sacred first day where you meet your familiars, with whom you will spend your lives as nobles." The man said looking around with a small smile.

Naruto who was standing next to Tabitha smiled; the man showed the same look Iruka gave them when they got ready for the genin exams; naruto pulled something out from his cloak and smiled sadly.

It was Iruka headband; he had gotten I back after the war and always keep it with him. Naruto put the headband away and pulled out a leather book and a pencil. On the front of the book it had summoning and sealing arts. This book was still in the making because naruto had stated to make it himself if he ever had kids.

Not soon after he start writing people started summoning, the first thing to be summoned was a snake, and the snake was a least meter long with purple scales. The long snake looked at its summoning and hissed before going up his arm and wrapping around his neck before closing its eyes.

The next was an eagle, then a pony, after a dog, a water type bat, a cat, a lion, and a Bugbear and so on and on in till one idiot summoned something that made naruto moan in anger.

The summon was big standing about 5 feet tall it had grey fur and white and black marking that went all the way from its head to it double tails (18). It turned around and growled at the person in front of it before it sniffed the air and slowly approaching the crowd of people.

Naruto not wanting to be found tried to hide its sent but unfortunately for him wolf always have good noses and can recognize any power signature if they have meet the before.

As the big beast approached him it started to sniff around him before stopping in mid step and mid sniff, its eye grow wide and its head snapped towards naruto.

Naruto moaned because he knew what was about to happen it was a ritual and he wasn't allowed to stop it because he made it. It was about to happen when the person who summoned called out something that insured that he would die painfully you "hey stupid mutt get away from that weakling idiot and get over here NOW" The male seethed with anger.

The wolf turned toward the man with narrowed eyes and black energy exploded form him and he stood on two feet and grew to about 8 feet his fur stood up, his two tail combined into one big one tail and gain a more human appearance.(19)

**How dare you talk about my master you pathetic piece of meat, I should rip out your throat but it would de summon me before I could swear my allegiance to My master! **Roared the giant werewolf as he slammed a fist next to the cowering mage who stood up and said the most stupid thing anyone could of said in that situation.

S-s-s-shut up y-you pathetic mutt I summoned you, which mean I'm your new master, not that pretty boy, piece of shit weakling" screamed the kid angrily pulling out his wand but before he could do anything, the big smashed wolf smash him into a tree before anyone could stop it.

"**Roarrrrrrrrr how dare you! DIEEEEEEEEE"** the massive beast said before rushing at the boy in rage. As he ran the mages brag out the wands and tried to hit it with spells but failed because of the speed he moved at.

"Well fuck, this is gonna bring up a lot of question" naruto maoned and road in pain as he transform in a blast of silver energy. His fur was golden and black, and he stood at 7 foot tall wolf with 9 tails swigged behind him (20), when he roared he got everyone's attraction, they started at him with shock as he rushed in front of the werewolf, with another massive explosion of power, he transformed.

His presence made everyone as well as the summons, full to their stomachs and moan in pain. In naruto place stood a massive 12 foot black werewolf, it had 10 tails, an 8 foot long red katana, it had silver looking amour with a fox mask on his hip. (21)

He walked in front of the fallen werewolf and stopped his power flow letting people catch the breath and stand up. Naruto looked down and reached a hand out to the werewolf and smiled.

The werewolf shackle grabbed the paw of his masters and pulled him up and looked down in shame and anger.

Shame for nearly attacking an innocent and angry for losing control, he knew that the one of the top two things naruto hated was hurting innocents but was shook in fear as the bigger werewolf placed his massive paw on his shoulder.

"**I'm sorry my master as one of the only 10 guide werewolf's I-I lost control I will take any punishment you decide, I well aslo change my name from nibi no okami to** **Hazukashii (the shamed) and leave the wolf chan" **cried the werewolf thinking that he couldn't see his mate or kubs again.

"**Nibi No okami the only thing I can say right now is" **naruto said with fake anger as he looked down at the now crying wolf** "There's nothing to worries about, you can keep your title and return to your family, I know werewolves have extreme loyalty after all I am the boss summoning of you all, so don't look down and never shake in fear when I'm present. I NEVER LET MY KIN GET HURT"** naruto said with his demonically but caring voice as he lifted the young wolf's face up and hugged the very emotional wolf, when he did that, he heard a load "awwwwwwwwww" and turned around to see most the female with hearts in their eyes and most the males with awe and respect.

"Okay Mr Uzumaki I believe it's time for you change back so we can continue the summoning ritual" Mr Colbert said in a hush tone wanting to continue.

"Well you see I can't go straight out my human form to my demonic and back. It would take at least 30 minutes to do so but I can turn into my wolf form if that helps" naruto said nervously only for the teacher to nod. With a sigh naruto bent down and let his powers reside back in his body and in a flash be was back in his wolf form. (20)

Naruto circled around 3 times before laying on his chest and closing his eyes, he was just only above 5 feet so he didn't tower over people. Shortly after he was joined by the other wolf who only lay at 3 feet, soon enough other conjures left there mages and sat with the powerful wolf trying to get some of the warmth from naruto, who seemed to generate it naturally.

"Next up" called out the teacher waiting for the next summoning, Guiche step fall ward and bowed to the teacher. "That would be me, Guiche de Gramont, Mr Colbert. I will now summon the finest familiar in the history of this Institute. Then my fame…." Proclaimed Guiche but was interpreted by a bored teacher. "Enough with the small talk. People are still waiting their turn."

Guiche coughed in his hand "well then… O Bremir, our grand creator that always guides us…. O noble one who will become a servant of Guiche the Brass!" He chanted as the floor started to shake and vibrate "Answer my divine summons!

The floor in front of Guiche cracked and opened to show a…..

Ground mole. Naruto burst out laughing shaking the animals on top of him that sat on his head and body. "That's you're the most famous familiar AHAHAHAHAH oh my god my sides hurt OHHHH god it's so painful" what made it even funnier was the other familiars where laughing to. "ahhhh I'm sorry continue sir"

"Next" was what the last thing naruto heard before falling asleep

(Time skip 35 minutes)

Naruto was woken up by a shout of "Now, was that everyone?" he stretched like a cat before transformed into his human from getting the attention of the conjures, one in particular looked at him in shock it was a big blue dragon, kind of like the one he first meet.

"Wait a minute, it looks exactly like the dragon from the first time i came to the world" through naruto while backing away from it. With each step backwards he took the dragon stepped forwards this continued for 5 steps, in till naruto turned around a sprinted away but didn't get more than 6 steps when the dragon launched up and landed of his back.

" hey Naruto way you been, I looked for you but couldn't find you, it's been forever since I've seen you. Once I told everyone about a human being able to talk to dragons, my home has been crazy turning to look for you. Yeah we haven't been able to locate you since recently so as soon as we got your presence they sent me to your location by summon. Isn't that cool" the dragon said happily while sitting on his back.

"Please get off me" naruto moaned/shouted at the dragon, he was from the transformation and he needed to do his summon ritual. The big dragon looked down at him with a small smile.

"not in till you promise to summon my uncle ryu and a " she couldn't finish her sentence because of her being slammed in the side curtsy of the 2 two tailed wolf. " GET AWAY FROM MY MASTER"

The dragon tilted her head and looked at naruto in confusion" you already summoned but I didn't see you perform one" the dragon said surprised

He's not my familiar his name is Kuroi honoo (black flame), I'm his clan head, now if you excuse me I'm going to go summon my familiar" naruto said as he pushed past the big dragon but was shoot back by an "BOOM" corsetry of Louise's spell.

"I swear the next person who damages my face will be put through a god damn wall" naruto spoke in Japanese wanting to surprise the next person who dears hit his face.

When he looked though the smoke he saw Louise standing in front of a male of arrive height, light pink skin, blank hair, a blue and white jacket, with blue trousers and black sport trainers. (22)

"What was that? Where am I?" the young male said in Japanese, looking around in confusion the boy went back to staring at the girl with pink hair in front of him.

You don't understand our language? Where are you from, peasant? Louise asked the boy in front of her quickly trying to get information from him.

"English ? No, it isn't….. besides…" Through the boy who moved his gaze away from the pink head to the people around him. "hey wait" the male said trying to get the people's attention but was meet by a shout that hurt his ears.

"Hey wait Louise, let me try okay" naruto said before stepping in front of the teen. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is naruto and yours is" naruto said in perfect Japanese for eve one but Naruto and the boy what he sounded like was "Kon'nichiwa, anata ni aete sono suteki. Watashinonamaeha naruto de, anata wa"

The black hair looked at him before responding "its saito, it's nice to meet you to but do you think you can tell me where I am" he looked pretty happy knowing there a least one person who can understand hi.

"Well saito it's complicated but what I can tell you is that you're no longer on your world and I'm not joking either, you see the person with pink hair." Saito nodded as naruto pointed at Louise "she summoned you and now you're stuck here there's no way home I'm sorry." Saito looked shocked that he had no way back and looked down in sadness, naruto seeing this tried to cheer him up.

"look on the bright side a brand new world, with a brand new start. It's just got less tech in the world but has magic and fresh air instead. Fair trade if you ask me." Naruto said with a smile on his face, he saw him cheering up a little and placed a hand on his head. "Relax I'm giving a gift so you can understand the other" once that said a flash of white accorded and naruto lifted his hand off his head and turned to an embarrassed Louise.

"All right I prepped him on the situation and he can now understand us, can't you saito" naruto said out load " god what hit me" came the replay of the saito. Naruto smiled before turning around and walked off to the side and waited calmly for his turn to start.

"Now continue on with the ritual, Naruto has yet to summon" the teacher said with a calm tone as he order he to do the ritual. Louise looked shocked "what with this" and pointed her wand against a kneeling saito and prodded him a couple time.

"Hurry up, or you really will be expelled" said the older mage irritated of waiting and narrowed his eyes making Louise turn to saito with angry eyes. Saito jumped back in fear and backed away "what is it" he demanded

"Be thankful for this. Normally a noble would never do this with a peasant boy" she said with a blush and lifted up her wand making saito gasp. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere." She started by flicking him in the head and kneeling between his legs. "Pentagon that rules the five Power, bless this individual, and make him my familiar!" she chanted before leaning in Making saito freak out and blush at the same time but was silenced by a kiss.

Saito looked at her in shock "What was that right now" he shouted at Louise and was about to say more but was stop by an intense pain in his hand and looked at her.

"What did you do to me?!" he demanded in pain and anger, as she just looked at him before shook her head. "It will be over soon. It's just the rune of the familiar being burned onto you." She said simple while staring at him broadly. "Wait burned?! Naruto didn't mention that." He said in confusion before grabbing his hand and screamed out in pain as a light appeared on it.

The teacher came over and looked at saito and turned to Louise. "Okay Louise take him to your room to get some rest, he should he fine later on" and turned to naruto "okay Mr Surprises summon you familiar, so I can go back to my research" and stepped away from the centre letting naruto do his ritual.

As naruto approached the circle he bit his figure and pulled of a blank scroll, when he arrived he kneeled down and put the blank scroll in front of him and pulled an ink bottle and a brush which he poured his blood into the ink bottle before getting some of the blood ink.

After getting enough blood ink on his brush he started to draw seals on the blank scroll, the most noticeable ones was 3 circles, one big one in the centre with a line of about 50 mini kanji seal in a line connected in to smaller ones on either side of the with about 100 kanji seals going around it.

By the time he had done it a minuet had passed and he stood up and began his chant.

"The load of all living being, through light and darkness I have pasts, through the horror of the crawliest world, treated as on outcast by my own people, I fought for light, my soul is pure, my mind is one, hear my calls and send me a being of thou's chose and thou's soul shall become light." He made quickly made the hand signs for the summoning jutsu and slammed his palm on the blank scroll.

In a poof of smoke was naruto familiar it stood up and looked at him with eyes of a broken soul and spoke in a heart tearing voice that could make the strongest of men cry on their knees form sorrow, he simple stood there are four words made him nearly cry out for her tortured soul.

"Is thou my master"

**Du du durrrrrrrrnnnnnn wow best cling hanger ever right. No but seriously I made it a cliff hanger because there's not enough votes on my poll yet to decide who to pick so I will leave it to you, The readers I will be starting my story at 12pm western time so go luck on the votes everyone.**

**Oh quick not I wrote this in less than 8 hours so sorry if it's too short but I can't help it and I will be adding suffix's next chap so wowowow yeah**

**Next chapter what's this about marriage and whose naruto mysterious ****conjure and what's this, a fight over jealousy and what does it have to do with The charming fairies inn. Stay tuned for Juubi no Familiar **


	4. Chapter 4 real thing

**Juubi no Familiar**

**Wow holly crap I felt my chapter open and I've already got lots of vote not as much as much summoning one but still 40 votes hot damn soo the results are in… **

**In last place with 11 votes is….SERAS sorry you fate/night fans or saber fans but she gone.**

**Now it comes down to these 2 contestants, both fought hard but it all comes down to this. The winner of my poll with 15 votes is (flashy light and smoke) **

**Mizore, ohhh I am sorry kyuubi fans it's not my chose. The truth Is that I was hoping for an Kyuubi one but it was up to you/ The readers. **

**In 2****nd**** place came kyuubi at 14 votes only one away from a draw but that's that.**

**Ohhhh I have some questions I need to answer but only the ones about mizore. But do not fear my pretty little readers because of so many reviews for ayake and seras I shall compromise and find out a way for them to be summoned why and when well my little readers that is a secret.**

**Question 1: In the naruto movie males could use ice release so why did you say they turn into females. Ansawer: Yes you right but you're also wrong the Males have two different things. First yuki onna don't a style or release they just do it. **

**2****nd**** the males used charka not yokai, charka is easier to hold because it's a mix of two energy inside the body, plus people start using it at an early age. With Yokai it's thick and goes around the whole body not inside changing the body's because males tend to have a hot body and women tend to have a cold that is why they are called Yuki-onna (Snow women) not Yuki no dansei (snow men).**

**3****rd**** naruto didn't have much control over all his yokai. which was all the tailed beasts combined that like 22.5 energy and 11.25 tails worth of sprit energy and 11.25 for charka not to mention his original charka which was about 2 tails which is massive having any control is rare and for naruto to have complete control over his charka well you can guess. Like I was saying he didn't have very good control over his yokai causing lots of problems one being his female side.**

**Last question: What happened to mizore being in yokai academy?**

**Answer: well in this she only early 15 teen so she hasn't started yet plus time goes differently in the two world a year in The magic world is like 1 month in the human world (where mizores from) and they age slower as well.**

**Oh and I using the same starter from the starter's but I changed some bit making it easier to read Okay**

**Chapter 4: enter mizore the Yuki-onna **

Naruto shot out of bed sweeting and looked to his side to see a beautiful girl that looked to be about 15, a long thin frame with c sized breasts, she had long light purple hair, blue and purple eye colour and she had blue coloured pupils instead of black ones. She was wearing a light brown pleated checked skirt; a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She also had long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg (25).

The girls name was mizore and she was now the centre of his entire life making it a major problem. It all started yesterday when he tried to summon.

(Flashback)

"Are you my master" the girl said in an emotionless tone before standing up and walking towards naruto.

Naruto eyes widened when he notice her antics or lack of and rushed over to her side, he wrapped her in his cloak and picked her up bridal style before rushing towards the teacher while mizore shifted in his arms to get comfortable.

"Sir can we come back later, I need to get her something to wear" naruto embarrassedly still holding a naked mizore, with every shift he could feel curves rubbing against him and he could fell blood making its way down, he needed to put her down and soon.

"I'm sorry Mr Uzumaki but I do not make any exceptions in the summoning ritual, please finish the ritual" the teacher demanded before rubbing his temples tiredly it had been a LONG day.

Naruto moaned at the predicament, looking down at the girl in his arms and smiled sadly at her.

"Do you want to be my summoning; I could send you back if you want". The girl looked at him before she started to shack and gripped on to him tightly and whispered in a frightened sad voice "Please don't send me back". Naruto looked at the teacher with a downcast stare before sighed and looking down at her with a sad smile.

"Alright but for you to become my familiar I need you to do something for me" he said caringly like a lover would do to his wife and mizore nodded. "Okay what I need you to do is close your eyes and relax for me you got that" The girl just nodded and curled into a ball, not knowing what was about to happen.

Naruto shook and looked and the calm girl and slowly leaned in a captured her lips making mizore's eyes snap open in shock before she close them and leaned deeper into the kiss.

About a minuet this naruto heard a loud cough and stop kissing mizore making her moan in disappointment and turned to see the teacher tapping his foot impatiently.

"Mr Uzumaki don't you think you should get this young lady some cloths?" Naruto eye grow to the size of dinner plates and looked down to see that mizore who was indeed still naked and blushed.

Looking away naruto coughed and place a hand in a one handed ram seal for Kawarimi no Jutsu. "Hold on okay" that was the only warning mizore got before they were moving at speed of sound making mizore scream.

It took naruto less than 5 second to get to his room, he placed a hand on the door and seals appeared on it before a clicking sound was heard and naruto open the door while still carrying mizore and slammed the door behind him locking it in the progress.

After sitting mizore down naruto waked other to his wardrobe and pulled out cloths he wore when in his female form (look at bottom for help about that) and pasted them to mizore before leading her to the bath house and opening the door letting hot steam out. "Okay go and get dresses while I make us something to eat."

Naruto turned to go in the kitchen area but before entering noticed that mizore had yet to move from the spot and continued to stare inside the bath house.

"Is everything okay" mizore turned to him with a blank face. "It's too hot" naruto tilted his head to the side and mizore signed. "I'm a Yuki-Onna we need the cold to survive" mizore said fearfully think that naruto would hate her for being a yuki-onna; it was known that her kind froze the things they don't like or well….. most things.

"Wow a Yuki-onna that's cool" naruto smiled before walking over to a surprised mizore and clicked his fingers just remembering "By the way you never told me your name mine is Naruto uzumaki at your service" naruto bowed before turning towards the bathroom performing hand signs " Its Mizore Shirayuki"

"Cute name mizore-chan" naruto said making mizore blush, slamming his hands together in a hand sign of Inu(dog)(26) and with a shout of "ice style – freezing domain" the hole bathroom froze over even the bath, making mizore turn to naruto with wide eyes.

"h-h-h-how did you do that" stuttered mizore knowing that was a technique from her home town. "would you believe me if I told you I've seen other Yuki-onna before" spoke an amused naruto as she continued to stare at him dump founded, before he started to push her in. "chop chop go get dressed in the cloths I gave you, they have coldness seals on them to keep the cold in. I'll go make something for us to eat and drink while you get ready.

10 minutes later mizore walked out the now frozen bathhouse and looked to see naruto sitting on his knees eating a frozen cube that looked like it had some sort of food inside but she couldn't tell.

As she sat down naruto pulled out strap that had a bag on the side and handed it to mizore who looked confused at it before strapping it around her left leg. "It curtains ice lolly pops I got form the Yuki home village" naruto said smoothly before putting another cube in his mouth. Mizore opened the pouch and looked to see about 50 different flavours of lolly pops and picked one randomly and put it in her mouth with a small smile.

They sat in silence for a while in till mizore remembered what he said early and lead over the table. "You said you've meet other Yuki-onna before. How" she asked naruto.

"Well you see a couple of years ago I had this…. Problem with my ice ability, you see it kept on changing my gender because only females of yuki-onna clan can only preform ice techniques I wanted to learn and because I was male my body and personality changed to suit using it, so after about a week later I left to go the yuki home."

"When I got there it was begin attacked by some yetis, so I killed them and in return they started to teach me the way of a yuki-Onna." Hearing this mizore gasped because she knew about that.

When Mizore as 13, the yuki home town was attack by a 4 wild yetis. Before they could do any major damage a beautiful woman arrived and slayed them all in the matter of minutes.

The women had long white hair with purple eyes, and a slender frame with double c size breasts and curves in all the right places, she wore a black over coat with a long thick white skirt. On her back was two black fevered wings and in her left hand was a long broad sword with wings at the hilt.(27)

It was said that the female was very sick or so she heard and only appeared 3 times over the whole time she stay. Finding out her master was that girl made mizore happy and jealous.

She was happy because the women or man was apparently a master of ice, and she was jealous because the woman who had a perfect body and was perfect in herself was actually a man changed into a woman.

"How did you fix it, I mean you still male right" mizore said before reaching out and touching he chest searching for some breasts making naruto sighed as he went on with his story.

"Well you see I didn't completely fix it, I did stop myself from turning fully female but there was down side to it. On my birthday I transform into a female for 30 days and 31 nights form my body to coup with the ice magic. There was an upside to this though, I do become the most powerful ice user in the universe while in that form" naruto said but blushed when mizore went to grab his pant and placed a hand on her and pushed it away.

Mizore looked at him strangely making naruto slightly nervous as she looked at his eyes. "Can you change any time you want or is it only after your birthday" mizore asked with fascinated tone while looking around his body.

"I can change into that form anytime it want, but I only do if I need better control over my ice or need a disguise" Naruto finished taking a minuet to catch his breath while mizore looks at him with a glint in her eye. "When's your birthday" mizore asked a happy tone "October 10th" naruto said with equally happy tone knowing what she was about to ask.

"what day is it to day" she asked happily while thinking about the ice techniques she could learn, naruto smirked as he read her thoughts and look at her in amusement "its January 18th" naruto chuckled when he saw mizore body slum and moan dismay before she gasped as she got an idea.

"Can I see you form when you teach me ice moves" she said excited at him thinking of have the legendry ice queen teach her.

"Who said anything about training" naruto countered with fake serous tone, she looked at him shock before smirking deviously before doing the most famous move now to women. The puppy dog eyes, when naruto saw this he knew had lost and signed." Fine ill train you in some ice techniques but I'll have to think about showing you my female form but if your good and go to bed I may think a little harder" naruto argued before unsealing a bed and pointing it out for mizore. "Sleep now" and with that they striped into their sleeping cloths or in mizore's case one of naruto dress shirts and fell asleep.

(Flash back end)

Naruto sighed as he went to fall back asleep only for his alarm to go off waking up mizore and making him sign in annoyance before smashing it with a fist while thinking "another day , another problem" and just as he through there was a knock at the door.

Naruto put the genjutsu over the room and went to open the door only to see mizore opening for him, half naked while wearing one of his dress shirts making look at her confused.

She was in her cloths just a second ago so why was she wearing only a top now, his thoughts where shot out the window when he saw her open the door before he could stop her thinking it was Tabitha or a male, but to his surprise it was someone he hadn't seen in quite a while.

In the door way stood wide eyed Christen Louis Armstrong who hand came to wake him up but what she found made her furious, in front of her stood a girl she had never seen before only wearing a dress shirt and it was NARUTO'S dress shirt, she could tell because there was an unique orange circle on its left breast.

She looked past the girl to see naruto only in a robe and started to shake in anger; she turned around and stomped away while screaming about whores, marriage, force and dad's making everyone who heard her look at her if she was crazy.

Mizore turned to naruto with a raised eyebrow making s him sigh. "She used to be a regular at a place I worked at" naruto sighed before grabbing his and mizore uniform, "come on mizore we have about 20 minutes before lunch" he said as he slipped on his t-shirt and grabbed his second year cloak and tying it and slipping it inside a metal case.

He turned to mizore who had just walk out from the frozen bath house trying to keep her down by brushing it with her hands. Naruto sighed before making a wooden brush and turning mizore away from him and started to brush it making it smooth and straight.

As he kept brushing her hair he noticed that I was kind out like snow and smiled, that was unique even among snow women.

He finished and walked to towards the door while brushing his own hair that felt like fur and started to braid his hair but was stopped when he felt mizore grab his hand and lowered them allowing her to continue his work.

When they arrived he found they were one of the last to be there and sighed as he continued down towards the kitchen and walked in with mizore still braiding his hair.

(Kitchen)

When he entered he found the chief and approached him, the man was a big about 6'8, he was muscly and had a brown chin beard and bushy brown eyebrows, with brown eyes and a dark tanned skin. He wore whit chief cloths and a tale white chief hat. He name was Marteau and he was the head chief of the school.

When the other workers saw naruto walk in the gasped and bowed to him making naruto stop in his tracks and bow back with mizore copying him still playing with his hair, this of course got louder gasps from everyone in the room.

Never has a noble bowed to a peasant so it was a great honour for these people, not shortly after naruto was slapped on the back by the chief making him turn round.

"Hello noble-san what can the mighty Marteau errre I mean what can do for you sir" Marteau said before crossing his arms and closing his waiting to hear the stupid question.

"Hello Marteau-san it's a pleasure to meet such a great cook such as yourself, I have come by today to ask you to make two more dishes of you amazing food for mine and Louise familiars as well as two chairs and tables." He said will pointing at the stack of chairs and lined up chairs before putting a bag one.

"If that is expectable I might just place this bag filled with 10 new gold coins here ALONE for ANYONE to have" naruto said politely making the chiefs smile become bigger with each world this one of a kind noble said.

Ah haaa I'm happy to my good man, if you don't mind me saying you are not like most nobles" the man said before slapping him on the back again chuckling loader when he heard naruto laugh soon after the whole room exploded into laughter.

Calming down naruto placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Well I'm not really a fan of having people separated through classes, peasant and nobles are just words to me" naruto said with a shrug of his shoulder smiling at the happy man in front of him.

The giant man put his hand down on his shoulder and smiled. "Well if that is the case do you mind tell me your name young sir" getting everyone's attention as they turned away from the thing they were doing to face him.

"Naruto name is naruto uzumaki it's a pressure to meet you" naruto said while reaching out with a hand with a small smile when the giant man grasped his hands.

"Well it's nice to meet you naruto, but back to the reason you came I will have my friend's help you carry the stuff out" Marteau said before waving over 6 guys. "2 for the food, 2 for the chairs and two for the tables I thank you Marteau" naruto said before leaving with the people who was carrying the stuff.

(In the dinner hall)

As Naruto walked out the kitchen he was followed by people who stood behind him with smiles on their faces. He turned to the side and walked all the way down the 2nd row before see saito sitting on the floor.

"Come on saito, I pulled some string and got you something to eat and somewhere to sit at" naruto said while reaching out with his left arm. Saito smiled and grabbed the arm before being pulled to his feet and follow naruto while missing the pissed off look on Louise's face as Kirche laughed at her.

Kirche laughing died down when she noticed that naruto hadn't come back and looked down the table to see him sitting with a girl and saito. Come to think of it she's had been with him all this morning mabby he summoned her….. That thought made her frown in jealously she already had Tabitha, Montmorency and that Christen girl, She did NOT need any more cooperation.

Tabitha who was sitting next to the open set meant for naruto frowned when she noticed he wasn't there and placed her book on the table and looked for him, only to see he was sitting next to saito and what looked like a Yuki-onna if the ice around her cloths said anything.

"A yuki-onna as a summon will not be good for naruto, what I can tell from him is that he is quite powerful and having to protect her will slow him down" She through as she saw people around her clap their hands together signalling that were about to pray.

(The court ward)

Right at this you could see naruto and mizore practicing ice techniques by throwing a ball to each other. The ball was special it was a way to increase control of one demonic energy; you get a ball and send ice yokai into it making a glass ice ball. The rules are simple keep the same amount of energy as the other person or it will explode and if you lost 3 times you run around the whole field.

So far mizore has ran it 4 times and naruto had run it once because of how low amount of energy she put in it.

At the moment they were throwing the ball at about chunin speed which was a blur for anyone except mizore and naruto. Naruto smirked and put about jonin level demonic energy into and throw it as mizore who wasn't expecting which resulted in Kirche salamanders being hit on the nose making it sneeze flames at Louise making her jump back.

"Keep your stupid summon away from me" screamed Louise as she dodged the flames, but the dry grass under soon court on fire and spread and fast.

Naruto seeing this ran through some hand sings with a shout of "water style – water dragon jutsu" and a big blue dragon came out of thin air and shoot towards the flames drenching Kirche and putting out the flames.

Kirche stood there dripping white, her t-shirt was starting to go see through and she was looking straight at naruto. Naruto being naruto slipped off his cloak and wrapped it around her not noticing her blush or that Mizore's lips had turned into a frown.

"I'm sorry I saw the fire and just reacted, why don't you tell me what your room number is and I'll escort you there" naruto apologised while bowing also missing the sly smirk on Kirche face and the pain that flashed in Tabitha eyes.

When they continued to walk they started to talk about themselves naruto started. "well as you know my name is naruto uzumaki, I'm the head of the Uzumaki clan because of my parents death when I was young, I moved here about 8 months ago and spent my time getting us to living here. Im a water and wind style mage and im 18 years old. I would have enter the last years but I needed to increase respect among my pier's so I join second year" naruto said while looking up at the walls of the hall with a small smile.

"Well my name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst and im 18 and im a fire mage, I moved to the academy in the middle of last year because of family problems because of me dating lots of boys." She said sadly with pain in her eyes before noticing that they had arrived and turned.

"do you want to come in I could use some help getting out the cloths" she said with lust filled eyes as she looked at his body through his top.

"Im sorry but I have to get back to mizore but I would like to talk again and don't forget to wash my cloak" he said as he looked into at her and smiled before turning away from her and walking away missing her pout before she walked in her room and slammed the door shut.

When naruto arrived at the court yard he saw a nearly knocked out saito an angry Montmorency and crying first year, an angered Guiche who stood with a brass golem and a crowd of 1st and 2nd years.

"WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON" shouted naruto as he appeared in front of saito with a burst of speed and obliterated the golem with a flick of his finger.

A boy from the crowd shouted out to him "Guiche cheated on Montmorency with that first year Katie and started the fight with the peasant because he told them he was two timing" said Malicorne with a big smirk on his face.

A dark aura covered naruto as he slowly turned towards Guiche; his bangs overshadowed his face only showing his fully matured sharingan that was spinning. Killer instinct flooded the area making power shake in fear as naruto slowly approached Guiche who through down red rose petals in fear making 10 brass golems appear.

The golems rushed at naruto who faded out of existence only to reappear behind them, suddenly all the nights heads slipped off cut in half.

When naruto was in front of a scared Guiche he stopped but his arm shot out in freighting speed and grasped Gueiche's neck and lifted him off the grand and said one word.

"Tsukuyomi" and with that naruto eye transformed into his enteral Mangekyo Sharingan and pulled him and Guiche into his own crated world.

(Tsukuyomi)

Guiche sat in a hole alone in a black hole, he looked around trying to find out where his was "Guiche" he turned to his left and screamed at what he saw. Strapped to a wall was a half dead Montmorency with a sword in her stomach. He turned to look away only to see his parents being stabbed and cried. The masked man turned to him slowly him slowly whipping the blood off sword.

"59 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds" the man said in a dead voice before picking up his mother and stabbing her again making Guiche scream.

"Back in the real world"

A saying off Tsukuyomi was heard and the next thing they knew, Guiche screamed and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Naruto dropped him to the floor and walked over two saito and kneeled down and placed a hand on his head before it started to glow green and like they were never there saito's injures disappeared.

When naruto stopped and turned to leave he was stopped by a worried Montmorency "w-w-what did you do to him?"

Naruto turned to her and looked her straight in the eyes "I showed him what he feared the most" he said with the same died voice he did with Guiche before turning away and walking but stopped "I would take him to the nurse's office and tell her to wipe his memories of the past 3 days" before continuing to walk followed by mizore.

Montmorency looked at him confused but picked Guiche up with magic and levitated him to the nurse's office to tell her want he said.

(Naruto room)

As mizore fallowed she was thinking about what to say to, she's never had a male friend and saying what she normally would say to a female might offend him and he didn't look too happy.

"Naruto-kun are you alright, tell me what's wrongs I can" mizore said putting a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned to her with tears of blood slipping down his cheek and suddenly pulled her into a hug and started to cry; Mizore hearing him crying wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly into a hug letting him cry on her shoulder.

Naruto soon calmed down and let go of a blushing mizore and smiled sadly before walking towards the door and opening it, "I'm gonna get some fresh air don't wait for me" and with that he closed the door behind him and leaving mizore alone.

Mizore sighed before taking off her clothes and walking to the wardrobe, when she opened it she saw a least 25 sets of male clothing and 25 sets of female clothing both separated by a bored of wood, grabbing a white shirt she slipped it over her head and crawled into his bed and fell asleep not soon after.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently walked out towards the locale trains ground that was at the back of the school and walked to a random tree and started to push it, HARD.

The sound of flesh smacking against bark was heard all over the campus getting the attention of one big blue dragon that went to investigate the strange sound.

What Sylphid saw made her dragon eyes widen in shock, in the middle of a what use to be a field stood naruto in the middle of a massive creator sweating Topless showing his eight pack and lean compacted muscles that where stretching.

The dragon rushed at an exhausted naruto and wrapped her clawers around him and took off into the moonlight making naruto moan because he couldn't escape with his sore muscles from his training.

She soon stopped and dropped naruto to the ground making a cloud of dirt pick up under from his weight, he turned onto his back and looked up to see Tabith staring down at him with a blush.

"Well hello Tabitha-chan good to see you but if you don't mind asking why you had your dragon fetch me" naruto said while sitting up and flecking his muscles making them more defined.

Tabitha stared at his muscle for about 5 minutes before remembering his question and coughed in embarrassment. "I just wanted to ask you about the spell you did earlier when you put out Kirche's conjures flames" she said looking away from his toned chest still blushing but faint.

"It's a self-taught spell instead of using wands, I use hand sings and that was one of my many techniques I use in battle but not all the techniques are for battle some and good for helping and even healing" naruto said like a true sage would.

"what how fair can your healing techniques go" Tabitha said in a shocked voice grabbing his shoulder completely forgetting that he was half naruto.

"It can heal anything that I have knowledge of why" for god knows how long Tabitha actually started to cry and tightened the hold on him. "Please help me, my mum is very ill PLEASE you have to help her" she screamed at naruto with tears leaking down her face.

"wow calm done and tell me slowly what the illness is and I'll see if I can fix Okay but you need to calm yourself" naruto said as her grip on his shoulder loosened.

My true name is Charlotte Helene Orléans de Gallia and I'm the rightful heir to the throne of Gallia. One night we went to a party and someone tried to make me drink and poison that makes the drinker go insane and instead of me drinking it my mother she she" Tabitha couldn't finish her sentence when she broke down crying but was pulled into a hug by naruto.

"surrrrr just let it all out" and with that Tabitha let lose all the years of pain and sorrow she cried and cried then cried some more in till she had no more tears left. "it's okay if you could get a sample or mabby let me see her I could most definitely save her that a promise of a life time" naruto said letting go of a shaking charlotte and smiled down at her amazing eyes.

Charlotte looks at him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and leaps at him to catch his lips in a passionate kiss and straddled with their lips still connected.

As their lips came apart charlotte hugged a daze before repeating thank you over and over again before she got up and walk over to her staff, with some swag of her hips she got on her dragon smirked at him and flow away.

"how knew she of all people would be a closet pervert" thought naruto before standing up and preforming a ram seal and in a puff of smoke later naruto arrived in his bedroom and slummed to his bed with a small smile on his face.

**Ohhhhhh snap first things first I would like to say thank you all for you voting and sorry to the people who didn't get what they wanted but hey im fitting those in for LATER but really thanks.**

**Oh and a message about the ending it was a crapping ending to the chapter but im tired and I want to post this before 12pm so yeah.**

**Oh and naruto when its only him and charlotte (hint hint) while call her by her real name but when they have company he will call her Tabitha.**

**Next chapter: what's this naruto has to marry an Armstrong and what does charlotte , mizore and Kirche have to do with it stay tuned for the next chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Juubi no familiar **

**Okay people DIDN'T like the results but it's not my fault man don't flame me about it flame the people who voted but enough about that its question time.**

**1****st**** HappySunny90- Is mabby supposed to be maybe **

**Answer: Yes I can't write T-T**

**2nd also from HappySunny90- why is naruto so aggressive**

**Answer: Its simple really you will find out about it later in the story.**

**3****rd**** Christen Louis Armstrong seems like a male name can you change it to k instead of c**

**Answer: Yes I can change it, I use it to sound funny with it being a boy's name and all **

**4****th ****Nearly fucking everyone- he's over powered and being a jerk.**

**Answer- im gonna give it straight to ya, you may think it overpowered but it will make sense when you read the next chapter but I'll give you a briefing.**

**Naruto is have a power flux because of him summoning Mizore form a different space and time meaning that his more female side is taking over And like i said in the chapter beforehand his body and personality change and to give you a hint his female form was on its time of the month if you know what i mean but i won't be happening to much only like every 2 to 3 chapters except the one your now reading.**

**I have so bad news for the reader.**

**Dear reader im have just been accepted in collage meaning I have to stop writing intill about Christmas Im soooooo sorry I have to put this on hold but don't worry my fans I will leave you with a BIG BANG this chapter in goona be at least 5k long which is long for me and I will be working on it intill Monday soo sit down get some popcorn and start to read. **

**Oh and naruto name as a chick is gonna be yuki Because she is a snow princess **

**Chapter 5: Marriage **

Naruto woke up to pitch black he couldn't see anything but he could feel that they were soft and round. He reached up with both his hands and grasped the soft objects and gave them a long hard squeeze, getting a moan in return he squeeze but this time the moan was louder and words followed after it.

"ummmmmm Naruto-kun right there" needless to say naruto shoot out the bed in a burst of speed in fright.

The objects his hand was previously attached to happened to be mizore bear chest, his eyes nearly burst outside his skull when she crawled over to him completely naked.

"come** back** to bed naruto-kun I want to have some **fun**" she purred as she continued to crawl toward him.

Only for the door to slam open and Kirche walked in completely naked and looked towards mizore and smirked. "sorry little one but your little fun's over naruto doesn't want to play your childish games. Now run along it time for me and naruto to play some **adult games" **Kirche said salty while rocking her hips side to side in till she was right above him.

She leaned down to kiss him but was stopped when a dragon popped out of nowhere and slammed her into a wall stopping her from moving.

Suddenly Tabitha jump through the window naked as well holding her staff between her legs. "come to me naruto let us become one" she said as she rubbed her pussy against the wooden poll.

Narutos eyes shifted between the 3 and stepped back in fright. "now, now girls can't we all calm done" his answer was all three women jumping on him making him panic and when naruto panic something always go's wrong.

Suddenly naruto puff into smoke making the 3 girls fly back form the blast. Not to soon after the clouded appeared it disappeared bit instead of naruto siting there in his cloths instead he was naked but that's not what shocked the girls oh far from it Naruto had changed into his female form.

Sitting there naruto had his eyes close before slowly opening them to see all looking at him in shock "what" he said in a feminine voice that made naruto eyes wide as well and he slowly looked down only to see he was now a she and was currently butt naked and did anything a female would in this situation. **She** **Screamed **

After her screamed died down the door busted open showing a naked Christen wearing a large strap on and was slowly approaching her "Let me make you fell ultimate **pleasure **Yuki-chan" yuki's eyes widen to their total limit before she screamed "don't worry yuki-chan I won't RINGGGG you to hard" said christen as she approached her and was about to insert making her scream.

Naruto shot up in his bed and ruched towards the kitchen before turning one the cold tape and splashing water in his face turning to forget that sick dream. "That was almost as fucked up as that one time me and chocolate cake and ayame" naruto shivered at the thought and rubbed his eyes.

Looking at the mirror naruto didn't see himself no he saw **herself** and screamed while jumping back from the mirror and slipping on some cloths and crashing on the floor.

Mizore ruched out the frozen bath house because she heard the screams and looked down to see naruto/yuki in his female form with only boxers on.

"Stupid random transforming body" mumbled in her now female voice (Think charlotte from infinite stratos) and picked herself up only to see mizore staring at her.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna help me up" yuki said annoyed as mizore approached her and helped her up.

"sooo this is the famous Yuki-hime you look pretty" said mizore and she walked with yuki in the frozen bath house to wash up.

"hahahaha very fuuny mizore-chan but you forget that I can control the ice in this room which means I can heat the ice as well" yuki said with a sweet smile which made mizore sweet a bit yeah.

"Y-y-yeah well why don't you change back I mean not to be mean or anything but it weird" mizore stuttered trying to change the subject.

Yuki sigh "Fine your no fun" she said before going up in a poof of smoke changing into naruto.

He wrapped a towel around his waist before getting the cold water In a bucket before heating it up with some fire magic and poured it on his hair. Grabbing the shampoo he put some on his hands and started to wash his hair.

"I heard that saito work up this morning" mizore started while trying not to not to look at naruto's body.

"really well that great but we have to get ready to get to class it late" naruto said as he finished washing mizore hair and stood up walking towards the wardrobe and pulled out 2 set of uniforms and past one to mizore.

**(class room that's no longer blown up)**

"Fire, water, Earth and Wind. By combining several of those you can create a more powerful spell with a different effect, and our level as mages depends on the number we can combine. Can any tell me what these levels are?" The teacher lectured the students.

Montmorency who sat away from a recent memory wiped Guiche stood up (I'm not hating on Guiche but she pissed at hime for two timing) "If you can combined two, you are a Line three, a triangle. If you can do four, you're a square.

"very well" Mrs Chevreuse said with smile "I believe that all of you can only use one but….." She was interrupted but Kirche who stood up who sat next to a depressed Tabitha.

"Mrs Chevreuse. Mind my words, but there is a student that is still unable to use one without a success rate of _zero_" making everyone but saito turn and look at Louise.

Malicome stood up with a raised hand and looked at naruto with his usual smirk who sent him a blank look and went back to reading.

"Mrs Chevreuse there is a person who is a triangle" making naruto and Tabitha's hold onto their books a bit harder.

"ohh who could that be Mr Malicome" the boy smirked before pointing to naruto who sat next to mizore, making everyone turn to him as he continued to read his book turning the page slowly naruto looked up and around " Yes what is it".

"3 days ago I saw him making a ball of ice in his hand before throwing it to his familiar and later that day I saw him making lava" making everyone turn to naruto in shock even mizore because she only thought he could do ice.

"would you please demonstrate those elements for use Uzumaki" naruto sigh before slipping his book into his bag and working towards the front and went through hand signs.

"aren't you going to take out you wand" the teacher questioned only to receive a blank stare.

"I don't use a wand instead I use hand seals so no one can copy the techniques" naruto said before slamming his hands down on the ground. "Ice lava release – Statues of the ages" (it's an ice statue of himself in his fox form with lava inside of it making it look like it red in colour) Naruto turned and walked to his seat pulled out his book and sat down.

"Ahhhhh yes" the teacher said but naruto just blanked It out already knowing what was going to be said.

(launch Time)

Everyone was having a lovely lunch, Tabitha, saito, Kirche, Louise, Montmorency and thanks to naruto Guiche where all siting on a big table eating or in saito case watching them eat.

Apparently saito had made a song that made Louise pissed so he wasn't allowed to eat but naruto gave him a packed lunch without her knowledge.

As they continued to eat everyone was asking how he made the Statue and his simple reply was "I trained" and they left it at that.

In till out of know where Alex and Kristen Armstrong jumped in front of naruto one was crying anime tears and the other smirking with a small blush on her face.

Suddenly the man grabbed naruto into a bear hug "son in law I have come for you" shocking everyone except Kirsten, saito and Louise because the first one already know and the last two didn't care that much.

"s-o-o-on in law! You're married" Shouted Montmorency as she point at naruto who had escaped the man's arms.

Mizore and Tabitha eyes started to leak water, they stood up and ran away missing the satisfied look on Kirsten but Kirche and Montmorency who hadn't ran away, didn't miss it and narrowed their eyes angrily before Montmorency started smiling she had an idea.

"umm Mr Armstrong why is naruto-kun marrying your daughter" Montmorency getting a worried look form Kristen and a surprise look on Kirche who quickly smirking knowing what she was getting at.

"well in my clan if you beat the head of the clan or get him/her submit. If they submit they ever have to get married or lose something of equal value and naruto made her submit she said it herself" the tale man said as he continued to pick up naruto.

"well then I challenge her for naruto-kun" Kirche said with a smirk making everybody look at her in shock and shouted "WHAT"

"I decline" Kristen shouted straight away making naruto look down in sadness but Kirche smile kept on her face and turned towards Alex who sighed and turned towards his daughter.

"im sorry honey you can't decline it would show weakness among our clan but you can make it so it impossible for her to fight" when he said making Kirche smile slipped a bit and Kristen smirked.

"how do I do that" she said knowing that she had one but faked innocent "well you don't do anything but I the clan head make it a championship when the winner is choose that female or male wins that get one thing from our clan Naruto included" the giant man declared making everyone rush of to tell their friend or to train.

Kirche and Montmorency smirked in victory while Kristen huffed and garbed her dad's ear and dragged him off in anger

Naruto hugged the two making them blush a bit but let go quickly and bowed to them "thank you, but I need to go find mizore and calm her down before something Bad" he turned to Kirche and sighed "do you think you can help me later with Tabitha I would rather not do that alone if you know" Tabitha was a killer at battle and kept her nerve's in check now that her emotional bridged was broken who know what will happen. (Well me but not you)

As naruto ran to his dorm room he could fell it getting colder and because of the coldness his female form started to come out.

When naruto linked his blood with the sealing ink he also linked his demonic energy as well and because he summoned an yuki-onna his yuki-hime side started to link with mizore's.

When he attacked Guiche his female could fell mizore's anger (it was Mizore's time of the month) his female side started to take mizore's problem making it her own and being the first time it she every had a period well that just say it lead Guiche into his nightmares.

Right now his female could fell mizore distress and tried to come out and comfit she like a mother would her child and she was really going at it.

When naruto reached his dorm room his heart started to pound in his chest and his body started to hurt all over to the point he nearly dropped on his knees.

What he saw confused and shocked him, around mizore was ice heads all of them were feeling but suddenly they all started to grow body's but before they could even touch them they exploded just from naruto killer instinct he walked over to a crying mizore and pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his now female chest which made him sigh before he became yuki (there are the same person, yuki what he would act like as a girl) she reached into her cloak and out came a scroll and unsealed it to show a group of instrument and made some clones started to play .

(I don't own this song)

(I Love you- Celine Dion)

**I must be crazy now, **

**Maybe I dream too much,**

**But when I think of you, **

**I long to feel your touch,**

**To whisper in your ear,**

**Words that are old as time,**

**Words only you would hear,**

**If only you were mine ,**

**I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you,**

**Should've made my move, **

**(**_at this point the whole school could hear_**)**

**When you looked in my eyes,**

**Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do,**

**And I'd whisper these words as you lie here by my side,**

**I LOVE YOU,**

**Please say you love me too,**

**These three words,**

**They could change our lives forever,**

**And I promise you that we will always be together,**

**Till the end of timeeeeeeee.**

Yuki couldn't finish the song because mizore had leaped at her and started to kiss her deeply. She gently pushed her off and changed into naruto who kissed her with deeper passion.

Mizore had tears of joy and happiness as she stopped kiss and let him explore her mouth with his tongue, he found out her mouth tasted off strawberries.

After about 2 minutes his tongue resided and his mouth open letting her explore his mouth finding he tasted like vanilla and cream.

The two started to move around her t-shirt coming of his one shortly after then her bra and his shoes when suddenly the door busted open and stood there was the giggling Principal Steve Osmond and a red face Longueville.

Mizore screamed and grabbed the closest thing (which happened to be a amp) and throw it with surprising strength hitting the pervert in the face knocking him out.

Longueville couldn't help but look at the younger boy's body she could only describe as godly but coughed and turned to the side. "Sorry for disturbing your activity but we heard roomer that the tempura drop dramatically and we came to investigate" she said not looking at him trying not to get distracted.

Naruto merely smiled "It's all right there is nothing to worry about now please leave or his my body keeping you here Long-ue-vill-e-chan" she blushed and started to stutter before slamming the door behind her.

Naruto chuckled before turning to see mizore glaring at him "what it was a joke" she didn't answer and put her cloths back on " come on mizore-chan you know that right" she didn't reply and opened the door before walking out slamming it as she left. "I swear women sometime" naruto sighed before looking towards the clock 5.30pm "wow that took longer than I thought" Naruto garbed his shoes and slipped on his shirt and went to find Kirche and Tabitha.

Naruto started to gather natural energy and soon found Kirche in what he was Tabitha room and set off to meet them.

Naruto arrived at a plain brown door and deactivate his sage mode and knock at the door Kirche opened the door and saw and waved for him to come in.

Sitting down naruto looked at Kirche "where Tabitha I know she is here" Kirche pointed to the bathroom "I can't get her to open up do you think you can" naruto sighed for the second time he pulled out his music seal and made 2 clones 1 grabbing a mic and one clone grabbing a music box.

Naruto sat with his back to the door and started to sing/rap.

(don't own this song)

Background singing has () on them

(If I told you- Krazie k)

**If I told you to be my girl **

**If I told you to be my world**

**If I told you to hold me down **

**Would you come around **

**Can you be my lover**

**What If I told you that I love you **

**Would (would) you love me back**

**If I told you that I miss you **

**Would (would) you miss me back**

**Every time when I talk to you**

**My heart (my heart) it beats so fast**

**Feeling everything that you do**

**What if, what if I told you**

_(speeds up into rapping)_

**Every time I look around**

**I see your face in front me**

**I call you out loud**

**I call your name hoping that you **

**Can hear me**

**I love you a lot and it's driving **

**Me crazy **

**I'm writing you a song oh**

**No it's a love letter**

**I can't live without you **

**Believe me I know better **

**When I think about about you **

**Baby you know it hurts **

**But I'm addicted to the pain **

**without it I'll feel worse**

**word after word can't describe **

**how I fell **

**the way you think the way you **

**look and the way your real**

**the way you sound and **

**the way the way you talk **

**I love your ground when **

**You walk the walk**

**If I could give you the moon the**

**Sun baby I would**

**But all I got to offer is love and**

**Will treat you good**

**I will never hurt you if I **

**Do then im hurting me **

**Cause baby girl you more**

**Than just a part of me**

**If I told you that I love you **

**Would (would) you love me back**

**What If I told you that I miss you **

**Would (would) you miss me back **

**Every time when I talk to you**

**My heart (my heart) it beats so fast**

**Feeling everything that you do**

**What if, what if I told you**

**Now what if told you I would**

**Cross a thousand mile **

**to make sure you ok**

**Words on paper then**

**Lyrics on beats **

**Snow in winter even **

**Summers heat**

**Ich libe dish being with**

**You is a wish **

**Make it come true baby **

**I love you**

…**.**

**What If I told you that I love you **

**Would (would) you love me back**

**If I told you that I miss you **

**Would (would) you miss me back**

**Every time when I talk to you**

**My heart (my heart) it beats so fast**

**Feeling everything that you do**

**What if, what if I told you **

The sound of the door to the bathroom locks clicked made naruto turn around towards the door to see a pale face Tabitha walked walk out with red puffy eyes from how much she had been crying.  
She walked up to him and sat between his legs and kissed him on the lips and put her arms placed his neck when he place one hand on her face and the other on her waist.

They were about get more active but were stopped by a cough and both turned to see Kirche staring at them with a smile but her eyes did hold a bit of jealously.

"okay enough with the kissy kissy stuff and that's talk about this championship" Kirche said with a smirk and put one leg over the other and folded her arms beneath her breasts making naruto blush and Tabitha jealous because her lack of bust.

"what championship" Tabitha said still holding naruto close thinking about losing him.

"well Tabitha there is a composition where you fight in 3 days at the Armstrong house hold and whoever wins gets something from them, me and Montmorency are fighting for naruto's to marry one of use" making Tabitha narrow her eyes angrily about that last part.

"wait that's not fair, you don't even love him, He loves me and I love him I will fight for him not you" Tabitha actually seethed in ANGER glaring at Kirche who glared back and stood up to leave "don't think I'll go easy on you because were friends Tabitha you're not the only one fighting for love" she said with venom in her voice and slammed the door.

Tabitha turned to naruto with a blush but looked worried when she saw naruto downcast "this is a mess, I need to think about this" he said before standing up and walking to the door and kissed Tabitha "I love you and I will never forget my promise charlotte-chan " and left a blushing Tabitha in her wake.

When he walked in to find Kirche and talk about the situation he is in, he opened the door to her room only to find her kissing saito Anger and jealously overcome him and flames started to dance on his floor "Fighting for love haa what a joke I couldn't of been more stupid to trust you!"

Kirche looked up in shock seeing naruto standing there his long red hair flared out and moved like one big flame and flames dancing at his feet.

"what naruto-kun" but couldn't finish what saying when the door slammed shut making cracks formed around the walls saito turned to her "what was that about".

"Could you go I need some alone time" saito nodded and walked out casting a worried glance at her before closing the nearly broken door "why is it I can't do anything right" Kirche thought angrily at herself before closing her eyes and sighing and fell to sleep thinking of a way to apologue to naruto.

(Next Day)

Naruto woke up with a smile on his face today was one of his most favourite days of the year it is day of nothing which mean no school and your allowed of campus it may have only been couple of months at the campus but its felt like years.

He turned his head to see mizore sleeping on his stomach with one of his dress shirts on and grabbed her shoulder and gentle shook it.

"Mizore wake up where going out" naruto said in sweet smile, mizore moaned with half lifted eyes "go back to sleep naruto-kun" she said before snuggling into him making him smirk.

"Come on mizore we going to go shopping" when those words left his mouth mizore eyes shot open and in a speed that surprised naruto she was dressed.

"come on naruto-kun those cloths aren't gonna buy themselves" let it been know that mizore loved to shop like any girl that's in love she wanted to buy cloths that got the man attraction.

"alright im coming just wait up okay" said a nearly dressed naruto as he slipped on his Akatsuki cloak and picked up his sword a left the room going after her.

When they arrived at the field naruto made a dragon out of ice (28) grabbing mizore he jumped on it back before it took off into the skies with a screaming mizore and a happy naruto on its back.

(2 hours later)

The dragon dropped to the ground before cracks appeared on it and brock off into ice that magically disappeared, leaving naruto and mizore in its wake.

Naruto started to walk to the shopping district with mizore hot on his heals with a big smile on her face as she looked at the cloths until she stopped when she saw a beautiful white with a purple strap that ties it all together kimono (29)

"Do you like it" naruto asked he noticing she had stopped, she smiled a nodded. Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand and dragged her into the shop but if he was to turn his head to the side he could of seen Tabitha and Kirche off to the side looking for something.

"Are you sure they came this way" Kirche moaned trying to find naruto and mizore with a determined look on her face.

She already apologised to Tabitha but had yet to tell naruto she was going to do it in the morning but found no one there and with some investigating she found out he left an hour before she got there.

Tabitha just turned the page in her book continuing to read not answering her question which made Kirche sigh in frustrated.

As they continued to walk naruto and Tabitha were looking around for more clothes so far there were 10 bags of the things but they were all happily sealed away in a scroll.

It was about 7 bags of shoes and makeup later that they decide to get something to eat and strolled into a locale stall and both ordered a couples milkshake at the same making them blush and the waitress laugh.

When they drank naruto sat mizore on his lap and drank with her making people " awwwwww" around them making them blush more.

They left not to soon after and decided to head back to the academy when they bumped into saito and Louise and decided to teas them.

"ohhhh what this mizore it looks like louise the zero has found herself a boyfriend hey saito man I pray for your safety I heard she one for the house whips" naruto said while making saito back away in fear and louise face to go red in anger.

"well got to fly hahahah good luck saito" Naruto said before garbing mizore in a bridle style and jumping onto a newly formed dragon and flew off.

"damn you naruto" screamed louise as she jumped on the back of her house with saito joining on shortly after and gave chase.

(Later that night)

Naruto was outside doing some one handed push ups with big Boulders on his back with his top off.

"997, 998 , 999, 1000 ahhhh that's nice god that so much better with these weights on I was getting to use to the other ones.

He turned to see siesta being pinned against a wall by a older man who was trying to take her cloves off.

Seeing this naruto grabbed the guy by the back of the neck and smashed his face in the wall knocking him out and shocking siesta.

Naruto turned to her a smiled sadly "you okay" he said as he helped her up. She took his hand and bowed "thank you Mr uzumaki"

"Ahhh just call me naruto most people do siesta " he said with a small smile before turning to the down male and punched him hard waking him up while he spit out blood.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME DURT BAG" naruto shouted as he punched the guy in the mouth knocking him back.

"How dear you touch me, Count mott the queens personal massager" the man said through he bruised face as he stared at naruto with a glare.

"how dare **I**, How dare **you**. You son of a bitch, You nearly rape someone you piece of **SHIT**" naruto shouted as he continued to punch him.

If there was one this in the world that made him pissed, it would be rape and with his female side fuelling his anger he was a living time boom.

"I won't kill you but I swear to god himself if you ever EVER try to force yourself on someone I WILL find you and I will make you cry for death." Naruto said as he punched the guy one more time before throwing him off to the side and waking away leaving a shock siesta and a scared Count mott there.

(next day)

Naruto was in the kitchen with Marteau helping cook with the chiefs after all he had been cooking since he was 4 and that was 16 years of experience.

Right now he was chopping the vegetables listening to saito talking to Marteau.

"Siesta didn't tell you?" he heard Marteau ask saito "tell me what" saito asked back

"she quit" When he said that naruto nearly slashed his finger's over.

"yeah. It was sudden bit it was decided that she would be a servant for this nobleman called count Mott" when that left his mouth the sound of metal breaking was heard and everyone turned to see naruto with a broken butcher knife in his right hand.

Naruto turned towards Marteau and bowed. " I'm not felling to well im gonna go" and with that naruto rushed out to go find someone.

(With Guiche and Montmorency)

Montmorency was currently talking about what they should eat for dinner but Guiche was just trying to get her to blush but so far had failed.

Naruto rushed up to them with multiple emotions running across his face.

"montmo-chan I need your help" naruto said as he reached them. Montmorency face became red from anger "stop calling me that I have a name" she said as she turned away.

"Please, Montmorency-chan I need you lovely help" he said as he placed a hand on hers turning her to him as Guiche watched on with jealously.

"fine what is it Naruto-kun" naruto smiled at her slightly.

"I need to know where the mott house hold" he said as he placed her hands in his getting her to blush more.

"i-i-i-i-it's about an hour's north, why naruto-kun what's wrong" naruto didn't answer but stood up and kissed her " I'll tell you later and i hope you like the present" he said before running out the front door.

This got a confused look from her until she looked down to see a lovely neckless and not shortly after of them talking about it saito came along and asked the same question that naruto did before leaving in the same manner.

"what's so important about the mott house" Guiche asked montmorency only for him to realise she had left and ran off to find her later meeting mizore, Kirche, Louise telling him about naruto and saito and soon they left themselves to go find them.

(At mott house hold)

Naruto watched as saito was taken into the mansion and slipped into the shadows after him.

Soon he followed saito and the two guard into a room and thought of a plan. If he was noticed then he was gonna become a prisoner and locked away so he slipped into a kamui and changed into his female form and slipped on what he wear when he first went to the yuki hime town and kamui back into the shadow of the room with no sound.

Yuki heard Mott talk about Siesta being a mistress and pulled out a tape recorder and listened in on the conversation and when he said he wanted the familiar heirloom Kirche she nearly stabbed him with her sword but kept her cover.

When saito left he saw Siesta follow so after and followed her. When she got un-dressed she knew it was her chance and snuck behind her and put a cloth with snipping medicine over her mouth before Kamui them outside the household.

But when she was about to leave she saw saito running back into the mansion with a sword on his back with wide eyes surly he wasn't that idiotic.  
Sighing knowing this was gonna turn out bad for her she placed a genjutsu on Siesta she ran in after him with her claymore attached to her hip.

She saw Saito get taken in and rushed behind him and kicked the guards forward making them stumble and draw their blades she brought hers out as well.

"Ohhh what this a women with a sword HA don't make me laugh why don't you drop the sword and come over here and I won't hurt that pretty face of yours" his answers was an ice spear right in-between the legs.

Yuki turned to saito "don't draw your sword" she said while letting off a powerful aura making him step back.

Yuki suddenly flipped over 5 water swords and shot out a whip of ice hitting him on the nose.

Suddenly the door burst open and out stepped Mizore, Tabitha , louise and Kirche stepped in only to see a beautiful women standing in front of them.

Mizore rushed over to her "yuki-hime what are you doing here" she said making everyone face her bumping her on the head.

"ahahahah well you see I stopped sai- I mean this male from getting himself killed for the girl I already saved.

"wait you already saved her" saito shouted at the pretty girl she turned to him and smiled "well yeah I was gonna tell ya but I forgot" Yuki said before grabbing mizore and disappearing in a burst of snow missing the guard bring in an asleep Siesta making everyone face palm.

(in naruto's room)

A portal opened up and out stepped an panting naruto and a dazed mizore.

"Mizore there's something I need to tell you that I should of told you yesterday" naruto said in a sad voice making mizore turn to him.

"Tomorrow there's gonna be a tournament and the winner of said Tournament will get whatever they want from the owner what I mean is Hmmmmmm" he couldn't finish his sentence when mizore suddenly bring him into a long kiss.

Braking the kiss mizore Whispered in his ear "I already know Montmorency told me when I left the room last night" making naruto eyes widen "and guess what I'll be fighting for your hand in marriage as well now let's have some fun" naruto smirked before kissing her deeply.

"Today was a good day" naruto thought as he stripped down snuggled with a half nude and started to make out.

"Yes good day indeed"

**Finished chapter ohhhhhhhhh yeah it 03:23 in the morning and I need to be up at 6.30 that sucks ohhhh well at least it done in till my laptop in delivered and if you didn't know this is my bros laptop and he going to back for his second year of uni sooo peace out people.**

**PS they didn't have sex yet because mizore wants to save until she turns 16-17 and that my bro is gonna be in my sequel to this that is a Rosario vampire crossover so but yeah. OUT SUCKERS **


	6. Chapter 6

Juubi No Familiar

**Chapter 5: naruto and the robing mage **

It was late at night where the only visible thing where the two moons and lights the shined out of windows, when out of nowhere a mage whose body was covered by a long black cloak flow onto a nearby castle in the middle of a forest.

The ground under the mysterious female light up with a gold glow and slowly started to dissolve into sand letting the female jump down into room below.

She walked over to an old brown and gold wooden chest that lay by its self in the centre of the room and opened it to find it full of jewels and gold object of high value.

The mage pulled out a bag form her cloak and throw the expensive looking objects inside the small pouch.

When all of the objects where inside her bag the thief pulled out her wand and started to write a message on the wall behind it with a small smile on her face. The letter wrote "The treasure that was stored in your house has definitely been transferred into my hands signed Fouquet the Sculptor."

Shouting was soon heard making a smile appear on the women's face as she jumped off into the darkness of the night.

(End Scene)

Naruto and mizore was currently standing in court ward practicing an ice technique for the exhibition for that all 2nd year students are required to attend.

So here they were currently standing in a field with water 4 small water puddles surrounding them while melding the ice together to make shapers and random objects.

"Come on mizore, focus on the shape and structure of the spear and break it into small pieces" naruto said while demonstrating by turning to one of the small puddles and putting some ice yokai throw the water with a quick flow.

The results were instant as long blue ice spear starred to form and soon exploding it into a rain of ice and snow that quickly turned back into water.

Mizore turned to one of the nearby puddle and gathered ice yokai and molded it into a thin line making a 5 foot white ice spear come out of the water.

Mizore then started to break the ice into small thin pieces while maintaining the shape for the ice spear. Not soon after she started the spear burst into snow and ice making her smile.

"very good mizore, with have only been at this for 4 hours and you have already gotten ice manipulation down" Naruto said in a pleased tone with a smile on his face and reached into his cloak and pulled out two water bottles.

Mizore puff out her chest with a smile of happiness and pride and walked up to naruto and grabbed one of the ice cold water bottles and started to drink in a fast pace trying to get as much coldness as possible though her body.

Naruto sat down on the grass below with a smile and pulled out a small brown book named "Ice control for Novices" and throw it to a now fully refreshed mizore who caught it with ease.

Mizore looked at naruto with a tilted head confused about why he had given a book to her. Naruto sighed before putting to the book.

"That was a book I received from a Yuki-Onna for saving her from a yeti, it may be a beginner's guide but it holds at least 10 ice techniques and about 4 ice control exercise so use it well" Naruto said in what can only be describe as his lector mode because as he talked his eye showed lots of knowledge and seriousness.

Mizore slowly opened the book and read the first sentence "ice shard balance" mizore looked on in interest and sat down with a now reading red head and continued to read.

Ice shard balance in where you push a small amount of ice to your finger tips to make small ice needles while keeping a constant flow of energy to maintain the object.

Mizore looked to her hand and started to practice in the technique which resulted in naruto looking up from his book ever so slightly.

2 hours. It had taken her 2 hours but she had successfully make a shard on each finger and kept it there for at least 10 minutes.

Mizore went to pick up her book but was stopped naruto who had placed a soft hand on her shoulder making her turn to him.

Naruto who had one hand on mizore's shoulder and the other holding his book looked up with a smile at her success rate.

"Come mizore, we have to go meet the queen" he said in his normal monotone voice before turning and leaving heading to the entrance of the academy.

Mizore kneeled down and picked up her book and hugged it to her chest before following her master/love interest with a smile on her face and soon court up to him.

(Front gate)

When naruto and mizore arrived they saw every student from the school and teacher standing in rows. The 1st and 2nd years where on the left and the 3rd and 4th years and finally on in the front was the teachers.

Locating Montmorency and Tabitha mizore rushed over to them with a smile but turned around when she felt that he wasn't following and turned to see he had put on his Akatsuki cloak and hat, and was now correctly strapping a sword which was wrapped in white bandages all the way round to his back.

"Naruto-kun what are you wearing and why are you not following" mizore asked as she watched him tighten his strap and click his in place.

Naruto turned to mizore his face covered by his straw hat so that his expression and identity wouldn't be seen. "It's simple mizore I will be staying with the teacher because of my power while you go stand with the others" naruto said in a deeper voice thanks to demonic energy, Mizore nodded and ruched off to her friend with a wave.

When mizore got there Kirche stepped forward with a frown on her face. "Mizore where's naruto I was hoping to talk to him"

Mizore narrowed her eyes at Kirche visible one and spoke with venom seeping out her voice "It's not of your business _Kirche-san, _why don't you try not hurt someone's feelings for once and stay away from him." Mizore seethed at Kirche making her nearly cry from guilt but she turned away not wanting to show it.

Seeing this Montmorency tried to distract mizore from Kirche, she had to admit what Kirche done pissed of her and Tabitha but she said sorry and even so what mizore said was a bit over the top.

She stepped forward and waved at mizore getting mizore and Kirche and smiled at how easy it was.

"so mizore where is naruto-kun" Montmorency said while secretly getting of mizore previous argument. Mizore turned to her and smiled before shaking her head and looked sadly.

"He's busy right now. I don't want to talk about it" mizore said instantly before bring out the book naruto gave her and continued to read more about the techniques.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had just finished putting on samehada on his back he started to walk toward where the teacher's where standing.

Arriving naruto quickly stood next to the principle getting looks of confusion but they stopped soon after the principle turned to him with a smile.

"I'm glad you could make it Juubi No Okami when I found you were for a hire I was glad and now with the queen arriving you being here is most helpful" Said Osmond as he bowed slightly to him.

"100 new gold coins, correct" Naruto said with his new voice still not showing his face, the old man nodded making naruto nod back. Naruto sew that the old man turn back to wait.

"I'll make a deal with you; I will tell you your assiments pantie colour for 100 chips." (1 chip=£1) Longueville's hearing this blush and narrowed her eye in anger while Osmond light up in joy as he reached out and shock the man's hand while shouting "deal" and pulled out 100 chips and giving it to him.

Naruto stood there and counted the chips and nodded his head in confirmation " she is wear lassie black with white straps" he said in a monotone tone making the old man shoot back like a rocket form a nosebleed while Longueville blushed and started to kick the downed participle.

While this was happening horses started to ride through the front gate making everyone serious.

"Princess of the Kingdom of Tristain Her Highness, Lady Henrietta has arrived!" A man shouted as a cart stopped and 2 lovely females stepped out with the one on the left giving he hand out for the princess was stepping out.

The princess Henrietta was a 5'4 foot tail, 15 year old female, purple haired and light blue eyes and wore a long white dress with a purple cape.

Suddenly nearly every person erupted in cheers and shouts of her beauty as she walked towards the teachers with a bright smile on her face.

When Henrietta arrived in front of the teacher they all but naruto bowed to her making the guards glare at him for not showing respect.

The princess looked to the elder man and smiled "I apologize for this sudden selfish request, Mr Osman" the old man smiled and continued to kneel.

"Now at all, The students and I have all been eagerly awaiting your arrival" the old man continued to kneel waiting to stand.

"I wanted to see this one year for personal reasons" the princess said with myth flashed though her eyes making the old man look at her in confusion.

While the princess and the principle talked her personal guards and naruto where stairs each over down until the one in the middle had enough and charged at naruto in anger shocking the people around them.

Before the man could even understand what had happened he was on the floor with a blade to his neck by a designed naruto.

Naruto continued pressure the blade against the man neck as the other guards got into defensive stances around the princess.

He looked down at the struggling man and pulled him up off his feet and into the air with one hand and squeezed making the man chock.

"If your guards attack again, well that's say you be saying some words of sorrow to their family's" naruto said with his demonic tone before dropping the man and gathering fire yokai and disappearing in a burst of flames leaving nothing but ash in its wake.

The guard slowly rose and walked over princess and bowed before joining the other guards with a frown of his face.

After the whole event the naruto teleported to his room and pulled off his cloak, straw hat and sword and sealed them away.

Naruto sat down and started to meditate for tomorrow's day.

After about 4 hours of meditating naruto heard the door opening and opened his eyes to see mizore walk in enchanted and smile as he saw her slum down on the queen sized bed.

"training hard I see" naruto said while eye smiling and looked at her only to see she had fallen asleep and sighed as he slipped of his cloths and laid into the bed and covered him and mizore.

"Goodnight Mizore-chan" naruto whispered trying not to wake up mizore and kissed her on the check before letting his tied eye lids shut not know that mizore was awake the whole time.

(Cooperation day)

Naruto slowly raised from his slumber, felling some more weight on his chest he looked down only to see mizore with on her pantie on.

Naruto first reaction was to blush, he could fell her practically leaning against his morning wood, he breast pushing against his bare chest and her leg wrapped around his.

Not wanting mizore to know he make a clone and with a quick substitute he was out and started to walk to the ice cold bath house to rid of his morning erection.

30 minuet's later naruto walked into the room fully dress with his red hair out its braid letting it reach down to his back, the front bangs covered his right in a sweep and was straightened by wind charka instead of straighteners making it look emo.

Naruto looked over to the bed to see that there was no one was there; he walked towards the Kitchen and found mizore now fully clothed sitting at the table drinking ice tea.

He smiled and sat down next to her and grabbed one of the cups that sat on the table and poured some tea and sipped a little before turning to a blushing mizore.

"so how do you feel today" he said calmly already knowing what will happen in the show.

"I'm a bit nervous but I think I'll be okay" mizore said before placing her cup down before looking towards the wall.

She nearly screamed when she saw the time and grabbed naruto's hand and dragged him to his room.

"Wow slow down mizore what the hell got you so worked up" naruto said as he watched mizore throw on her shoes and jacket.

"Were late now hurry up and put you shoes and cloak on" mizore shouted as grabbed naruto's cloak and throw it at him followed shortly by his shoes.

Naruto caught the cloak and shoes and quickly slipped them on, spinning around to see what the time was he nearly swore as he looked at the clock that read 1pm which meant the summoning show had already be on for an hour luckily they were just after louise.

He quickly picked up mizore and rushed for the window making her eye go wide for shock. "What the hell are you doing" she screamed as he jumped form there window.

Mizore was shocked when they hadn't hit the floor and opened her eyes on an ice dragon and sighed before slapping naruto in the head.

The dragon only speeded and turned to the left letting the people below see them fly above the stage. With a mighty roar the ice dragon brook into a million little snow flacks allowing mizore and naruto drop to the stage.

"Welcome naruto Uzumaki and his familiar please show the princess your strengths" A tall man said before sitting back down.

Naruto and mizore bowed before going on the side of the stages opposite to each other and brought their hands up like a stop sign.

So avalanche of ice shot out of mizore hand and flow towards the middle and started to mold into a statue.

When it was fully formed different colour sands burst form beneath it covering its body.

When the sand resided it showed that the blank block of ice had been smoothed and covered and reformed into a complete copy of the princess.

The ice copy soon started to dance getting cheers and shouts of amassment before the ice statue bowed and burst into a million pieces.

Naruto and mizore bowed before they both walked into the crowd to meet up their friends.

When they arrived they saw Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche and Montmorency standing next to each other. "sorry were late guy's I just woke up late" naruto said as him and mizore waved to them getting their attention, when Kirche saw him she practically throw herself on him which got glares from the girls in the group.

"hello naruto-kun you were amazing" Kirche said as she continued to hold his head against her breast stopping him from breathing with her knowing.

Seeing this Mizore gabbed Naruto's arm and pulled with enough force to make Kirche let go of him. "Watch it Kirche your already stepping on thin ice as it is" mizore seethed at her in anger.

Naruto caught his breath sensed something he didn't like and turned to his friends "errr I have to go real quick okay I'll be back soon" before rushing off not letting any arguments happen.

Sigh "what does he always disappear on us" Montmorency wined making the girl nod in agreement but Kirche wasn't finished and turned to mizore.

"We will see who will get Naruto-kun tomorrow" Kirche said before turning her back to mizore.

(With Naruto)

After Naruto teleported into his he slipped of his cloak and pulled out his Akatsuki uniform that consisted on His Akatsuki cloak, Akatsuki style straw hat, a pair of brown Geta shoes, samehada on his back and the Kiba (twin swords that he got from Ameyuri when he beat her instead of omoi) on his hips.

When naruto had finished getting his cloths on he jumped out of his window with one hand holding his hat and the other outstretched.

With his outstretched hand Naruto formed a lightning dragon and place lightning charka on the soles of his feet to stay on its back.

The dragon flow to where he sensed the disturbance to see what was happening, as he arrived he found saito being held dropped by a giant rock golem.

Thinking fast the dragon swooped down below saito allowing naruto to catch him in mid-flight , the dragon the swopped down to about 5 feet of the ground and naruto throw saito to Louise and flow of before they could ask anything.

Naruto flow over to the stage and dropped down in front of the princess who was on stage with Tabitha, he got into a defensive stance and moved the princess back.

"hey what are you doing with the princess" one of the random guards shouted before drawing his sword.

All Naruto did was point at the rock golem that was moving away from the academy, turning he saw the principle and pointed to the golem. "Staff of destruction" he said in a monotone voice as he slowly turned around and jumped back on his lightning bird and shot into the sky before teleporting to his room and taking of his gear and re-teleporting into the clearing where he faked worry.

He slowly walked towards the girls and Guiche, not seeing Tabitha there he looked around before turning back to mizore. "Hey mizore where Tabitha" he asked with a faked worried voice as he continued to look around.

Mizore span round and came face to face to naruto and looked a bit worried nothing noticeable. "She was showing the princess her familiar while the guards follow that big golem."

Kirche, Guiche and Montmorency all turned when they heard mizore talking and saw naruto standing there, Guiche was the first to voice his thoughts.

"Where were you when that golem appeared" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I was at the bathroom sorry" naruto chuckled nervously making Guiche face fault and the others to sigh.

Well it's nice being here and all but I have to go and train I'll see you tomorrow Bye" Naruto said before walking off with Mizore hot on his trail.

(Next Day)

Everyone was sitting in the class with no teacher, Naruto was sitting next to Tabitha much to her joy and the other girl's annoyance, sitting behind them was mizore and Montmorency.

Sitting across them was Guiche and Kirche must to their dismay and behind them was saito and Louise and finally sitting in their opposite direction was Kirsten and a random person. (I'm gonna skip the rest because they don't matter)

While sitting there Mizore and Montmorency where having a conversation about the Championship for the Armstrong manner.

"So did you hear that they put the championship ship on hold until the head of the Armstrong manner gets better?" mizore asked Montmorency in a shocked voice.

"Yeah apparently he had so lung problem, I heard that it's nothing deadly but it will keep him bed ridden for at least a couple of mouths so it was postponed" Montmorency said in a confused tone as she looked to Kristen only to be glared at making her look away.

Kirche hearing this stood up and was about to shout about something but was interrupted by the door opening and Professor Colbert stepping in.

"Miss Valliere, Miss Tabitha and Mr Uzumaki, come to the principal's office Right away" He said before leaving with the 3 plus Kirche, mizore and saito, behind him.

(Principal's office)

While waiting for the meeting to start louise turned to Kirche and frowned "Hey, what are you doing here" she whispered to Kirche.

Kirche turned to Louise with a small smile "I don't Know, sounded like fun" she said while shrugging making Louise turn to the front.

"After questioning witness around town, I have gathered incredible information about sighting's of a suspicious shadow entering and leaving a deserted shack deep in the woods." Longueville said as she turned to naruto and blushed then turned to the principle.

"You sure are quick with your job, Miss Longueville." The old man said as he stroked his beard getting a nod from Longueville as she turned back to him.

"From those testimonies, I attempted to sketch it out" she said as she handed a scroll to the principle with a small smile.

The old man leaned his staff on his shoulder and opened the scroll to look at the very good sketch of a woman with a cloak on that hid her face.

He hmmmm for a second before turning it around letting the student's lean in and see the drawing for themselves "how is it" he asked.

Louise gasped and leaned back so she was standing straight. "That is Fouquet! There's no doubt about it! She said confirming that Longueville had drawn her right making everyone around her gasp.

"let's report this to the Palace immediately. We can ask the royal Guards to send men there" Colbert said as he turned from the scroll to the older man.

The principle looked down and closed his eyes "If we drag our heels that much, Fouquet will catch on to us." the old man said before opening his eyes and staring at Colbert "We must get the Staff of Destruction back with our own hands, to regain the Institute's honor that was tarnished by that thief!"

He turned to the people in the room and looked around "Raise your wand if you are up for the challenge!"

A loud bang was heard as naruto sword was stabbed into the ground as he smirked at the old man. "I accept the challenge, I will need no assistant's" Naruto proclaimed in a monotone tone that made everyone in the room gasp and face towards him.

"Ahhhh uzumaki, the first square mage this school has ever had, the first swordsman to wild a sword the same size as him and finally the first Wizard ever to weld lightning." As the man said with pride making all the mages turn at him at shock, Longueville looked at the principle shocked " did you just say lightning. I've never heard of such a thing" she stated as she looked at Naruto only to see he had a book in front of his face.

" aww but it's true, he showed me at the begging of his arrival for his application. I was shocked myself at first but he refused to tell me how he does it." The old man said sadly as he stroked his beard.

When naruto turned to leave he saw Louise raised her wand signifying that she wanted to help.

Naruto turned to them in shock and was about to say something but was stopped by Louise's voice. "I will go" she said getting gasps of Miss Valliere!

Not wanting to be out done Kirche raised her wand as well "I will go as well" Kirche said not surprising naruto who through that see would want to keep with saito.

Louise turned to her in shock "Zerbst!" she asked making Kirche smirk and close her visible eye. "I can't afford to lose against a Valliere" she said with an amused tone making Louise narrow her eye's "why you" but was stopped by Kirche surprised shout of Tabitha making her turn around to see Tabitha holding up her wand her left hand and her staff in the other.

"You don't have to come. This is a problem between the two of us." Kirche said as she looked at Tabitha who had turned to look at naruto before turning and looking at the ground.

"I'm worried about you three" she said in a quite voice making the three of them blush, two of them form embarrassment and the other from happiness.

"Then I will leave it to you four" the old man said with a smile before looking at them and pointed at Tabitha and Louise.

"These two have witnessed Fouquet. On top of that, Miss Tabitha is a Chevalier Knight, at such young age."

Hearing that, made Louise and Kirche look at Tabitha in shock while naruto looked at her in happiness.

"A knight?!" Louise said in said in "Is that true, Tabitha?" shock as Kirche finished her sentence, Tabitha turned to the two and nodded letting the Principle continue.

"Furthermore, Miss Zerbst is from an established military family in Germania. I also hear that her flame magic is very strong as well." He continued making Kirche puff her chest out in pride making her breasts bounce.

"And…" the old man coughed in his hand "Miss Valliere over here is a daughter if the Valliere family, which has had several excellent mages, and….. well….." hearing the old man not say anything good about her directly, Louise her open her eyes in confusion.

The Old man started to wipe his face with a flower designed cloth. "She has a very bright future…."

The principle got an idea and though away the cloth and slammed a fist downwards into an open palm. "Oh, that right! I hear that her familiar is an excellent swordsman who overwhelmed Guiche de Grammont, the son of General Grammont! He said proudly while closing his eyes missing Louise shocked and depressed look.

Keeping his eyes closed the old man he continued "The institute if Magic will be looking forward to your hard work as well as your duties as nobles" he said Making the three female mages raise their wands.

Longueville stepped forwards getting the attention of the elder mages. "Sir Osman, I would like to serve as their guide."

The elder mage turned to her and gave her a serious look. "Will you do so, Miss Longueville?" Longueville just smiled and tilted her head a little to the left "I had intended to from the start" she said in a caring voice making naruto narrow his eyes at her in suspicion before turning around and leaving.

(time skip 1 hour)

Kirche, saito, Louise, Mizore and Longueville where currently traveling in a horse carriage will Naruto and Tabitha flow on her familiar back, as they continued to fly naruto and Tabitha were talking about wind spells .

"Okay this one is called Wind escape knife, what you do is push wind magic into the your fingertips while shaping it into a knife, because wind magic cut don't worry about the edge." Naruto explained as he showed her the principles of the wind technique.

Tabitha nodded before trying to but when only got a small green glow around her finger tips making her frown a little. "Hey don't worry about it, you can't always do something right on the first try, plus you did good, better than me on my first try" naruto said proudly with a hint of jealously.

Hearing this she smiled at him and continued to practice on the journey while naruto read his book.

Down below in the carriage, Longueville was talking about the noble being thief's. "It's not that all mages are nobles." She said as she continued to stare in front of her as the horse continued to walk. "For various reasons, many have been demoted from nobility to peasants. Among them, many disguise themselves as guards, or into criminals." She said making her look down.

"Even I am one of those that had been demoted from nobility." making the other's around her gasp in shock.

Kirche turned to her in slight shock. "But, Miss Longueville, you're Old Osman's secretary, right? Kirche asked Longueville who continued to look in front of her not showing her face.

"Mr Osman isn't too picky about noble or peasant." Longueville said with closed eyes with a small smile, Kirche leaned forward behind her with a smile. "Then what was the reason you lost you nobility? Kirche asked, making Louise frown "Isn't it all right? I would like to hear it" Kirche said not really caring about Longueville feelings.

"You're being rude, Zerbst!" Louise said as she glared at her with frown making Kirche huff and turn away before slumming down on her set. "I'm just having idle chitchat because I'm bored. Geez….. For what sad reasons do I have to come catch a thief…" Kirche said in annoyed voice making Louise cross her arms. "You didn't need to come out here." She said with a frown.

Kirche just smiled before looking up at the dragon above them. "It's because I'm worried about my darling" she said with a smile making mizore frown at her.

"Which one" Mizore said sarcastically with a smirk making saito and Louise chuckle and Kirche glare at her in anger. "Well at least I can have a darling, you're just a familiar" Kirche said still frowning at her making Mizore growl at her in anger.

"I got him a sword that while help protect himself what did you get him" Kirche said victorious smirk as she saw Mizore turn away from her.

Not soon after the carriage stopped and the dragon stopped letting naruto jump off with a book in his left hand and a blushing mizore in the other.

Letting Tabitha down naruto started to approach the group with a book still in his left hand. When he arrived Kirche moved to his side and pushed his arms between her breasts. "Darling I brought you something" Kirche said with a sly smirk as she let his arm go and handed him the sword.

Naruto put his book back in his cloak, grabbing the sword with both hand naruto lifted it up and down feeling it weight finding it just right. He then pulled out the blade from its sheath to inspect its golden platted blade and gave it a test run, find it needed compacting but promised himself to re forge it later.

"It's a fine blade, it's may not be the most compacted but I can always fix that later, Thank you Kirche" naruto said as he sheathed the blade and bowed only to feel he lean her breasts into his back.

"It's nothing I wouldn't do for you my darling" Kirche said salty making mizore and Tabitha frown.

"Aw yes…. Well were wasting time let's go find this staff of discretion and return home" naruto said seeing the girls getting anger; he walked next to Longueville and continued to walked to the old shack.

When they were close enough, the females all kneeled behind a bush while naruto and saito hid below the window.

"According to the information, it has to be that shack." Kirche said from behind Louise.

Saito pecked his head in front on the window to see if anyone was inside but to his surprise there was nobody inside, "it seems like an empty house" he thought to himself as he turned to naruto and nodded.

Saito turned to the rest of the group and waved over to them. "There's nobody in there" he shouted to them.

Hearing this made Kirche and Louise huff in relief, they stood up and brushed themselves off before approaching the shack with the other's following right behind them.

When they were in front of the door Tabitha stepped forward and waved her staff in front of the door making it glow a bit, she then turned to them with a blank look. "There seems to be no traps" see said simply making naruto narrow his eyes in suspicion and the other's just blink confused.

Tabitha opened the door to the shack and walked in, not even stopping when Kirche shouted at her. Kirche, Mizore and Saito followed her into the shack while Louise stayed outside to guard just in case.

Longueville started to walk off to the side before turning to Louise "Then I will scout out the surrounding area" and walked off into the forest.

Not wanting to let her out of his sights naruto turned to Louise as well "I will follow after her, just in case she is in trouble" and jumped off to follow her, leaving the others to find the staff.

( A clearing not too far away)

Naruto landed behind and drew his Kubikiribōchō from its sheath. "I don't want to do this Longueville or should I say Fouquet the Sculptor" naruto said in a monotone voice.

Longueville turned to him in shock as he said that and stepped back and went too pulled out her wand but found it wasn't there and looked at naruto angrily.

Naruto smirked and pulled out a black wand with a smile. "Looking for this" he said as he waved it a bit. Out of nowhere the ground under her shoot chains which grabbed onto each limb and pulled her down.

"Fouquet, what a name but I like Longueville, what do you think" naruto asked Longueville in an amused tone only to receive a growl and glare of anger.

Naruto sighed and sat down in front of her. "Look, I'm not the enemy here if I was I would have killed you by now" naruto said making Longueville eyes widen in fear as she struggled to get lose.

Naruto side and stabbed his sword down getting Longueville to stop and shack in fear. "I'm not going to kill you, I want to make a deal." Naruto said with a smirk

"What deal" said Longueville as she stopped struggling and looked at him with a questionable gaze.

"I want you to help me take down Fouquet the Sculptor!" he said as he formed a hand seal and in a puff on smock stood a complete copy of Fouquet the Sculptor which shocked Longueville.

"H-h-h-h-how is that possible" she said as she rubbed her now free wrists and looked at naruto with a wired look, naruto simply smile at her and reached out with a hand.

Longueville looked at his hand for a minute before turning to him with a critical look. "How can I trust you not to tell everyone that I was Fouquet".

Naruto looked at her before smirking "You can't, now do we have a deal" he said as he raised his hand to her.

Longueville took the hand and let naruto pull her up "good now that's over let's talk about how were gonna pull this off."

(20 Minuet's later with the other group)

Kirche, saito, mizore and Tabitha had been looking for the staff when saito suddenly sneezed blowing up dust.

Kirche huffed as she was covered by the dust. "Oh, at this rate I'll be covered in dust, Tabitha, saito, mizore, let's go outside now." Kirche moaned as she approached the door.

"Staff of Destruction" Was Tabitha's reply making them turn around, standing there was Tabitha with the case for the staff shocking them.

They were about to place the case on the table when suddenly and giant rock golem ripped off the roof of the shack.

Tabatha rushed forwards with her staff raised up and chanted "Nied Iss Har" then a tornado rushed from her wand and at the golem only to do no effect what's so ever.

Seeing this Kirche brought out her wand and with a chant of "Inn Ex Pet Flame fire" flames erupted from her wand and smashed into the golem only for it to sweep its arm making a burst of wind blow it off.

Tabitha called for her familiar, who swiped down and allowed everyone to jump on its back but saito who ran to help Louise.

As they jumped on, the dragon took off into the sky and started to surround the golem as nearly crush Louise but saito pushed her out the way so that she can get on the dragon.

Saito reached for his blade and his the writing on his hand started to glow, the effects were admit allowing him to move at great speed and strike strength as he cut down the golem leg.

Unfortunately the effects were for nothing as the giant golem continued to grow back in an instant making saito moan.

The Giant turned to him and went to slam it palm down on him when I missile shot out from the forest and blow of the golems head shocking everyone.

As the golem crumbled and feel three figures jumped out of the smoke allowing what had happened, saito turned to see who it was, standing there was naruto with a rocket launcher on his shoulder, shocking saito, and in his other arm was a cloak figure and standing next to him was Longueville.

Soon all the earth had changed into a pile and naruto and Longueville had meeting up with the other's, who were currently in the carriage with the now UN cloaked clone Fouquet the Sculptor (think Older Tayuya with green hair).

(Time skip Principle office)

Naruto, Louise, Tabitha and Kirche stood in front of the principle while Longueville stood to the side and Mizore and saito behind.

"We have handed Fouquet over to the Palace Guards, and the Staff of Destruction is once again secure in the vault. That puts an end to that matter" the principle said making naruto and Longueville smile about how wrong he was.

"You all are the guests of honor for tonight's banquet." He said as he looked at them all with a smile, Kirche puff he chest out slightly and put a hand in front of her face. "That is to be expected" she said in a way that only nobles could use.

The principle smiled at her before continuing "The Palace thinks very highly if this incident. I am sure that they will reward the five of you."

Kirche looked shocked "A reward from the Palace?! Amazing! She said with wide eye as she stepped forward.

Naruto stepped forward with a frown "what five people are you talking about" he said making the principle sigh.

"Unfortunately, since Mizore and saito are not of noble class…" he said sadly making naruto frown and Louise lower her head in sadness "I see."

Soon everyone started to leave, as naruto walked towards the door but Longueville grabbed naruto's hand and dragged him to the side of the hall way.

"I want you to thank you for helping me naruto-kun" Longueville said as she placed a hand under his shirt and started to feel his muscly chest with her smooth palm. She pushed her breast against him and tiptoed and kissed him on the lips while pulling him down to make the kiss more passionate.

As she continued to kiss him she started to rub her hips against his. When out of nowhere she had to dodge a large flame boom corsetry of one anger Kirche.

Kirche had come back to see were naruto had disappeared off to, where she came across Naruto and Longueville leaning against a wall kissing, that made her slightly jealous but what made her pissed was that she had one hand under his top and the other in his pants.

Jealousy overcome her like it was her blood and she bang a wand chanted "flame burst" made a flame if erupt into fire that shot at Longueville who jumped back and pulled out her wand and started to chant.

"CHU NA MOUJ" Longueville shouted making a wall of rock exploded up and protect her from the incoming flames.

"SH UN KIA" Longueville said making 3 spicks of rock fly up. Kirche seeing started to chant as well "Inn Ex Pet Flame fire" with that's said, a flame wheel shot forwards at Longueville.

The flying spike flow at Kirche with high speed, Naruto seeing this jumped in front of the attacks making an explosion from the force.

"Naruto-kun" Longueville and Kirche screamed as they witnessed as they waited for the smoke cleared.

When their vision cleared they saw naruto standing in the middle with 1 spike in both his shoulders, one going through his chest and his cloak was completely burnt off and his top was burning.

Kirche and Longueville rushed to naruto side crying only for them receive by a pissed looking naruto. "What is wrong with you Kirche, starting that senseless fight" he said making Kirche tear up.

Naruto then turned to Longueville "And you, I know you protected yourself but these rock spears were unnecessary." He said with a glare as he pushed the spears out with brute strength making the girls eye widen out of shock when they saw the holes heal up instantly.

"Get your acts together then talk to me" Naruto said as glared at them both before teleporting off leaving two depressed girls.

(Naruto room)

Ice smashing on the ground alerted Mizore that Naruto had arrived and walked out of the kitchen, where she saw was naruto in a bloody top and screamed before ruching over to him.

"Naruto-kun what happened" she shouted as she saw him just stand there as he stood there while she checked him over.

"Well you see, " Naruto said in a nervously as he scratched his neck "LonguevillekissedmeandKirchesawandattackedeachoth erandijumpedinthewaystoppingthemfromkillingeachoth er" He said really quickly before taking a couple of breaths trying to get air back into his lungs.

Mizore heard this and said it slowly in her head before narrowed her eyes in anger.

"They did WHAT" she asked as ice started to form around the room behind her as her anger grew.

Naruto see this placed a hand on her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. He pulled away and started to caress her cheeks "It's fine I'm okay I wasn't hurt" he said in a calm and caring tone before turning around.

"Well we better get ready for the Party I Heard that you and saito was allowed to come so chop chop and put on some cloths" he said as he picked up a bag a took it into the bathhouse "well head on I'll be a little late Okay" he winked before closing the bath houses door with a click.

(2 hours later at Party)

Mizore was standing at the far side of the room while watching everyone dance she was wearing a long blue kimono (think souls from Bleach but in blue) with white snow flacks design on it.

She sighed in disappointment, think that naruto would show up she turned to leave but was stopped by the announcers voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you or humble guest **Naruto Uzumaki**"

As Naruto stepped down the stairs he got looks of lust, love and jealousy form the crowd.

He was wearing a pair of long black trousers which was held in place by a black belt with a white buckle, a black tight long sleeved shirt that was covered but a long black cloak that had white strips on it and a triangle white star that kept 3 straps that held the cloak together (30).

He continued to walk past the crowd ignoring the looks of lust, stopping in front of Mizore, Naruto bowed to her "would you honor me with a dance, My Yuki-hime?" (snow Princess) 

Mizore blushed at him before lifting her dress a bit off the ground and grabbing Naruto's hand as the music started.

"You look beautiful too night Mizore-chan" naruto said in a sweet voice as he continued to dance with a blushing Mizore in his arms.

"T-t-thank you Naruto-kun, you look very handsome yourself" She replied still blushing up a storm as she danced in Naruto arms while leaning her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

Naruto smiled and continued to dance for a little with a slow pace, tears of joy made its way done his face as they danced but it was short lived when the music soon came to an ending.

Naruto wiped the tears away with his sleeves and made his way up to the band and asked for the mic with a smile, he walked towards the piano and pasted him a piece of paper and unsealed an electric guitar (In this fanfiction they know what all of them are, but hardly anyone can play them).

"I would like to dedicate this song to some every special woman on my Life and they know who they are!"

(**Music starts here)**

**(Do not own any songs)**

**I barely even know your name but I want you**

**I want it bad, want it bad,**

**I've got a crazy mind,**

**I can't fight it, I get that all the time, all the time.**

**So here goes my open letter to you**

**'cause I've been watching you from across the country**

**if I could be your starcrossed, more than friend**

**Yeah I would be so good to you, good to you.**

**And here goes my voice, I'll sing it out,**

**I wanna get so lost with you in the here and now**

**And there's nothing else,**

**I want to say, 'cause I'm losing my mind for you**

**so won't you be my secret girl.**

**You could be my secret girl**

**Yeah you could be my secret girl.**

**And if you look to the sky tonight (you will see)**

**I'm sending you a song, hope I'm singing it right**

**You could even be my heartbreak, I don't mind**

**Don't wanna keep you far, been so far ll my life, yeah**

**I've been watching you, watching ya girl**

**You're so pretty when you smile at the world**

**You leave me weak in the knees, never fell this far,**

**for somebody I've never met before.**

**With you I can tell..**

**And here goes my voice, I'll sing it out, **

**I wanna get so lost with you in the here and now **

**And there's nothing else, **

**I want to say, 'cause I'm losing my mind for you **

**so won't you be my secret girl.**

**You could be my secret girl **

**Yeah you could be my secret girl. And we'll live in a secret world.**

**In a secret world,**

**I wanna be there where you are**

**If I could only get that far with you**

**Oh oh oh ...**

**And here goes my voice, I'll sing it out,**

**I wanna get so lost with you in the here and now**

**And there's nothing else,**

**I want to say, 'cause I'm losing my mind for you**

**so won't you be my secret girl.**

**You could be my secret girl**

**Yeah you could be my secret girl.**

As the music stopped every girl started to tear up, no more than Mizore, Tabitha and Longueville.

Seeing the depression, naruto quickly re grabbed the mic again a brought it up to his face with a smile. "I dedicate this song to all you PARTY ANIMALS OUT THERE" he shouted as he made a clown and made it go on the drums.

**(Song-The other side)**

**In the beginning**

**I never thought it would be you**

**When we were chillin**

**Smiling in the photo booth**

**But we got closer (Yeah)**

'**Till you were eating off my spoon**

**And coming over**

**And we would talk all afternoon**

**Tonight we'll just get drunk**

**Disturb the peace**

**Bind your hands all over me**

**And then you bite your lip**

**Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"**

**Tonight, take me to the other side**

**Sparks fly like the Fourth of July**

**Just take me to the other side**

**I see that sexy look in your eyes**

**And I know, we ain't friends anymore**

**If we walk down this road**

**We'll be lovers for sho**

**So tonight kiss me like it's do or die**

**And take me to the other side**

**This could be perfect**

**But we won't know unless we try (Try)**

**I know you're nervous**

**So just sit back and let me drive**

**Tonight we'll just get drunk**

**Disturb the peace**

**Bind your hands all over me**

**And then you bite your lip**

**Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"**

**Tonight, take me to the other side**

**Sparks fly like the Fourth of July**

**Just take me to the other side**

**I see that sexy look in your eyes**

**And I know, we ain't friends anymore**

**If we walk down this road**

**We'll be lovers for sho**

**So tonight kiss me like it's do or die**

**And take me to the other side**

**(Woah)**

**Kiss me like it's do or die**

**And take me to the other side**

**Tonight we'll just get drunk**

**Disturb the peace**

**Let your love crash into me**

**And then you bite your lip**

**Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"**

**Tonight, take me to the other side**

**Sparks fly like the Fourth of July**

**Just take me to the other side**

**I see that sexy look in your eyes**

**And I know, we ain't friends anymore**

**If we walk down this road**

**We'll be lovers for sho**

**So tonight kiss me like it's do or die**

**And take me to the other side**

**(Woah)**

**Take me to the other side**

**(Woah)**

**And take me to the other side**

**(Woah)**

**Kiss me like it's do or die**

**(Woah)**

**And take me to the other side.**

When naruto jumped off the stage he was greeted by Mizore, Kirche, Montmorency, Tabitha and Longueville each kissing him on the check or in Longueville case the lips.

Naruto shock his head getting out of his daze and starred at the girls "what was that for" he asked confused making Montmorency and Kirche sigh in.

**Hot damn Cliff hanger when you least expected it bwhahahahaha I am evil but enough of that.**

**I am getting no messages for the harem I mean Tabitha and mizore** **are in but I could make the harem bigger to like 4 which included 2 of your own choses so chose NOWWWWW the poll is up so go a head.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Juubi No Familiar **

**Hello fans, first I would like to thank you all for reading and voting in my polls, It makes me happy about the comments I got and I know it's hard to understand my writing sometimes but I thank you all.**

**Oh and I said in my poll that seras will be in my story and I got some good ideas on how it's gonna happen but it will have to wait okay my readers so hold your horses.**

**I know I haven't updated in a long time but college has been a mess and my laptop has broken so I have been using the college ones to work sooooo sorry ill be getting a laptop for Christmas so my work will pick up then. **

**And there was a note I added on my last chapter that if I don't get at least 25+ reviews saying I should continue I'm gonna scrape my story to make a persona 4 and Naruto crossover instead.**

**Chapter 7: The problems of love.**

It was 6 o'clock in the morning, everyone was sleeping or just waking up for a delightful day but for one Naruto Uzumaki it was just another morning of painful training session.

At this very moment Naruto was currently fighting against yuki (his demonic side) in a kenjutsu battle.

Naruto ducked below a sweep to the head and shifted his body with unnatural flexibly and swiped kick her to the ground, he jumped back to dodge a claymore to the stomach while going through hand signs.

"wood release – locking spear jutsu" he said as he jumped up and slammed his hand on the ground.

6 Bars appeared around yuki making her eyes widen, 30 wooden spikes shoot at her at high speed and pieced yuki who screamed out in pain.

Only to turn into snow, naruto looked around before jumped to the side narrowly dodging a spear of ice by the skin on his teeth and blocked yukis sword making a shock wave appear from the force.

Grunting Naruto pushed her away with his twin kiba and side kicked her making her slide off to the side with a cry of pain.

Picking herself up, yuki rushed at him with a downwards strike while surrounded her sword with ice, in return naruto placed the twin blades at his sides while making lightning appear out of them.

Time slowed down as the crossed each other, but in a flash they were both on the other side of the field facing away from each other.

Yuki turned around and smiled while looking his back then collapsed to the floor and shattered into a million pieces of ice leaving no trace of her being there before.

Naruto huffed as he turned and looked at the spot that she just stood and smiled as blood slipped down his cheek but was wiped away to show the scar had disappeared completely.

Naruto turned to the side and narrowed his eyes "You can come out now" he said as he re-strapped the kiba to waist and turned to a random way tree and stared at it.

Longueville stepped out from behind her hiding place blushing from embarrassment from being caught and other reasons. "That was very impressive Naruto-kun" Longueville said as she approached naruto with an increasing blush.

Naruto raised an eyebrow seeing that her blush was becoming more visible, looking down naruto noticed that his t-shirt had been torn to shreds and smirked and started to flex making her nearly pass out.

"Like what you see, hmmm Lon-gu-ev-vil-le-chan" naruto said in sing song with an increasing devilish smirk and he saw her face turn as red as Hinata's while blush.

"w-w-w-well i-i-i-I" she stuttered as blood started to flow as her heart started to beat faster, she frowned but continued to blush as naruto laughed at her. "s-s-shut up, I didn't come here for you to make me look like an idiot" she huffed as her blush resided and turned to look away.

Naruto laughter soon died down, apologised naruto asked her to tell him what she came to ask him about. Longueville blinked and blinked again before snapping her fingers.

"Yes well, the princess has asked for your audience at the kingdom at 12 o clock" she said as she turned and swayed her hips as she left "Bye bye Naruto-kun" she waved before disappearing leaving naruto with his thoughts.

Naruto waked up to his towel that laid on the tree that Longueville was hiding and whipped the sweat from his brow while thinking of what the princess would want from him.

Shrugging naruto picked up his cloak and teleported to his room, as he arrived naruto saw that Mizore was awake because the bed sheets had been made.

Placing the cloak and towel on the chair next to the door naruto walked over to his wardrobe door and slid them open, pushing cloths around naruto found what he was looking for.

The item was a long black box with a blow of air, dust filled up the wardrobe. Looking at the box naruto could see the now faded red words of "Special meetings" written on the lid making him smile.

Inside the box was an full armour set of black armour that had the uzumaki symbol on the right side of the chest. (Madara's armour but in reverse)

On top of the amour was a pair of red clove and red body suit (Madara's outfit but red).

Naruto picked up the outfit and slipped it on finding it confinable and fitting, picking up the armour naruto brushed the dust off he placed it over his cloths and clipped them into place and pulled the shoulder armour over the hooks.

He turned to look at his self in the mirror, jumping back in shock naruto looked on at his reflection, he looked exactly replica of Madara Uchina, well more like red colour version of Madara Uchina.

He starred at himself for the longest time before sighing and grabbing the last item in the wardrobe.

The item was a large 6 foot red and black double sided wooden scythe. (2)

He picked up the weapon before spinning it twice before it stopped upright, he placed some charka the weapon and slipped it onto his back where it stayed there.

Naruto turned and walked towards a table that sat in the middle of the room and grabbed an apple and rubbed it on the visible part on his cloths.

"you look like you going to war" Naruto turned to see Mizore standing in her usual antics by the kitchen door.

"the queen called me to the palace, you never know what she might want" Naruto replied calmly as he bit the red fruit.

Mizore shook her head with a small smile and strode up to Naruto and place a hand on Naruto arm.

Naruto swallowed his apple that resided in his mouth and turned to see a blushing Mizore lean up and kiss him on the cheek before stepping back.

"stay safe" she whispered before rushing back in kitchen. Naruto shook his head as he felt his face warm up before sighing and walking into the hall.

(Queens palace)

As Naruto walked into the palace the first thing that he meet was the shape edge of a dozen swords, Naruto stood there calmly as one of the knight walked forwards still holding her sword in a tight grip.

"state you presence intruder" the women grip on her sword tightened as Naruto reach into his kunai/ shuriken pouch slowly with his calm aura.

Naruto calmly pulled out a scroll and unrolled it and pasted it to the closest knight. The night took the latter from Naruto and quickly scanned the letter.

She held up her hand before passing the letter back to Naruto with a quick bow she turned around and stepped off with Naruto following her shortly behind.

The walk slowly came to the stop as the two stopped at a large set of double doors, the knight knocked on the door twice before walking in.

"Princess Henrietta? Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!" the knight stated before turning and walking away.

Naruto watched the knight walk away before walking inside to see saito and louise bowing or in saitos case forced to kneel.

"Good afternoon Princess" Naruto said with a casual wave making everyone in the room turn to him.

"Uzimaki-san it's a pleasure to see you again" the princess said with a small smile as she walked over to Naruto before handing him a small scroll.

"I believe you will be able to complete this task" Naruto opened the scroll before rolling it back up again and nodded. I was a investigation about a nearby town had found that cow have been found died but the bizarre thing was that the animal had all their blood drained.

"I shall be done" Naruto turned swiftly around and walking out the room in silence.

Saito and Louise turned to the princess in shock. "Princess how do you know Naruto-san" Louise asked as she turned to face the Young noble.

"It does not matter Louise, now I have a mission for you" The princess said with a smile as she handed Louise a letter.

(With Naruto)

Naruto stood on the back of one Ice dragon as it flew across the sky's in high speeds.

The sky was covered in dark rain clouds that stool the sunlight away from the ground below, Naruto soon found it hard to see where he was going and directed the dragon to the floor.

The dragon landed with a BANG, cracks soon appeared on the dragon until the mighty beast shattered into millions of pieces leaving only Naruto and a dark village.

Naruto walked into the dark village where the only sounds was his footsteps echoing with each step.

A load growl made Naruto look around while adding charka to his ears to help with the sounds.

Quickly locating the source Naruto rushed off to the right, the growling lowered and lowered until it was a mere whisperer.

The armoured ninja slowly approached the only house in the village, the houses doors were busted open only hanging on its hinges, a low whimper was the only signal needed as he shoot into the house.

Naruto eyes winded at what he saw the house… no slaughter room was covered in blood and guts, random limb scattered on the floor.

Naruto speed showered as he slowly stepped into the darkness, he breath slowed and his muscle tensed as he stepped on a chain that laid on the ground.

His eyes followed the chain as his body got into a loos fighting stance, What Naruto saw made him look in shock and confusion. In front of naruto was a girl who looked to be in her mid-twenties, had spiky light orange hair, red eyes and pale skin, slender body with big double D breasts. She wore a blue button shirt with a badge on her right breast, and a blue squirt with a pair of black tights and a belt.(24)

The Women turned to Naruto and looked at him with red piercing eyes that showered hate, anger and shock. Lifting up her arm the women pointed a finger at him " why are you here" the Solider chick said in a dark and demonic voice making, Naruto stared at the beautiful in front of him confused as he didn't understand what she said.

Not understanding what she was saying, Naruto approached the female but before he could reach her the area around him went as black as night.

Naruto eyes instantly turn into eternal mangekyou sharingan and dodged a bullet to the face that was going a jonin level speed, as he spun around he grabbed the weapon that made the loud noise, he notice it's was a long cylinder type tube and was VERY hot.

With a hard tug Naruto pulled the large weapon and with an large amount force he snapped it in half as he enhanced his muscles with charka before kicked in the same direction, hearing a scream grabbed the same thing he hit.

Naruto slowly lowered his guard as he searched the area not feeling a presence. Naruto's left leg snapped into a spin kick it but only meet fine air. Naruto scowled as he continued to search when suddenly there was an intense pain in his right shoulder.

Naruto eyes wide as saw the girl was biting down on his neck with large fangs. Naruto feeling blood leave his body dawned his head back before slamming back into the girl's forehead knocking her off with enough force to make the Vampire shoot off his neck and impale her into the wall at 100 miles per hour.

Colour flashed in the room to show that all the blood and gore where all animals making Naruto sigh in relief.

Naruto scanned the room before turning to the women who was siting against a wall crying. Blood leaked from her red eyes with a similar way to that of his sharingan.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw her crying as her body shake violently. Naruto not liking to see any women cry walked up to the female and kneeled down beside her before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Naruto asked in a quiet and caring voice.

"Why" she started her voice not being barely above a whisper. Naruto look at the blond in confused as he looked at her.

The girls head shot up at shocking speed, tears of bloody still spilling from her anger and sad eyes.

"WHY" The women shouted jumping to her feet and grabbed an surprised Naruto by the crock of his neck as if she was trying to chock him.

"why would you protect that pathetic village and it disgusting people!? You had the power to destroy it! so why ACT like a FOOL" shouted the angry blond as she shook Naruto with her surprising strength.

Naruto looked down at her his eyes shadowed from view, his hand shoot up and gripped the vampire's wrist and squeezed making the vampire grip loosen from pain.

"How do you know that?" Naruto spat venomously as his eyes ravelled to show blood red eyes filled with rage as he starred at the blood sucker in front of him as his grip tightened.

The vampire eyes flashed in pain "By sucking your blood I received some of memories, mostly the one's of you in your younger years and how you…" She couldn't finish her sentence because or Naruto other hand gripped her neck making her let go of his shoulders and lifted her in the air chocking her.

"**Never say anything about my history or I promise you will destroy you piece by piece**" Naruto said slowly as his demonic power flooded his body while he continued to crush her windpipe.

Naruto realising what he was doing let her drop to the floor before looked down sadly

"I'm sorry! The past is a bad memory that I don't want to relive!" Naruto said as he bowed to the downed vampire who looked at Naruto in shock.

"Let's start over! my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you" Naruto said with a smile as he gave her a hand.

The vampire snapped out of its confusion before grabbing Naruto hand and got to her feet before she lunged at naruto, biting down on his neck the vampire moaned.

"ummmmmm yummy nice to meet you Naruto-kun, my name is Seras Victoria! I'm a vampire and you are my new master." Seras stated as she licked her lips. Closing her eyes Seras went back to drinking her new master endless supply of delisouse blood.

Naruto chuckle nervously as the vampire continued to drink his blood. Prayed the girl off him Naruto saw the scowl at his actions before pouting in sadness.

"Don't give me that look, you can continue your feeding when we get back to my place" Naruto said as he existed the house with his new servant quickly following after.

The busty vampire continued to pout as she followed her master but to her surprise a massive Dragon form in front of Naruto and to her further surprise her master just jumped onto the dragons back.

"come we do not have all day" Naruto said as the dragon flapped it huge blue wings as if it was telling her to hurry up.

The vampire just continued to stare in shock at her master as she climbed onto the dragons back.

(2 Hour later)

"And that what happened" Naruto said as he finished explaining to the princess about the current predicament.

The princess just continued to look between Naruto and Seras with wide eye.

"so she" the princess pointed at the vampire. "is a vampire who drank the animal blood?" Seras just scratched the back on her back of her neck.

"And she choose you" The princess then point to a claim Naruto. "To be her new master" Naruto just nodded in confirmation making the Princess sigh.

"You are a very big enigma Naruto Uzimaki" the princess shook her head before she grabbed a scroll that seemed to appear out of mid-air.

"Here it is a permission scroll that allows you to keep you new servant with you at all times" Naruto smiled as he bowed to the princess before turning around and left with Seras hot on his tail.

Seras looked around as Her and Naruto walked done a street, wondering where they were going as if Naruto was reading her mind

"We are going to one of my stores to get something to eat before going into my home and getting you some suitable cloths" Naruto smiled as he saw Seras turned and look at him in shock for the second time that day.

"what's wrong with my cloths Master" Seras asked as he pouted and pushed up her breasts with a sly smile.

Naruto nearly tripped on his own feet as a blush made it's way to his face. "T-t-there's nothing wrong with you clothing, it's just you stand out too much" Naruto said as he regained a calm aura as his blush resided.

Seras turned her head and saw that a lot of people were staring at her, her eyes narrowed as she saw some starring at HER master with lust filled eyes.

Not shortly after the master and servant arrived at an Inn.

"Charming Fairies Inn" Seras said out loud as she followed Naruto inside.

"I'm back" Naruto called out as he stepped in but stopped when he saw that it was empty and a fat man sat laughing about something.

Naruto claim aura was soon replace by a dark purple one that radiated hatred making the people turn to him in fear or surprise.

"well, well , well! What do we have here" Naruto starred as he glared daggers at the now sweeting fate noble.

"Naruto-sama what are you doing here" The fat man said as he slowly backed away from the anger red head.

"well I came in here to have a good old drink! But what do I find! A man that had been smutching off MY store" Naruto stepped found his scythe in his right hand.

"N-n-n-n-n-no I wouldn't dare i-i-i-i-I was just giving the store a Big tip" the fat man said as he and his guards pulled out a bag of gold each.

"see" the man said as he placed the money on a table before they all bowed to Naruto.

Naruto looked on in degust before he placed the scythe in front of the fat man head. "Get out and never return" The fat man jumped to his feet and nodded before running out the door his guards following straight after.

Naruto sighed as he turned to Scarron "Get everyone back here, and give them the rest round on the house" The tail man nodded before rushing out the door.

"Naruto-sama" naruto turned In time only to be jumped on by 12 girls at once. The only thought running through naruto's head was.

"god I need a Drink"

**Hello fans I know that this chapter had a terrible ending but I have got to think about the next chapters beginning soo I ended it.**

**So that recap: Seras as Arrived and boy was it awesome And I SMELL a CATFIGHT coming up but that's next chapter. As I mentioned earlier I might be shutting this story down because of lack of reviews or likes soo if you want to keep on reading vote YES and if not vote NO.**

**I will be jumping between to stories because of my persona story but I will find a WAY. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Jubbi no Familiar **

**well hello fans, I have received some awesome comments from you all and so I decided to complete this story while I write two others, 1 being persona 4 and Naruto crossover….. while I write Naruto and borderlands story as well so im gonna be BUSY but for you I shall write.**

**I sorry Its taking me soooooo long to update but im writing in college when im free but I will try harder to update because I know how much I sucks to wait for updates. **

Chapter 8

It was a beautiful day in the Tristan magic academy, the sky had hardly any clouds, the grass spackled from the rain of the previous night, the sun in the middle of the empty sky and the sound of nature surrounded the area.

A small white dove fly across the sky's as it looked down at the calm field as it flew to towards the front gates of the academy.

As it arrived it was welcomed but beautiful stream of white flames as it… Wait **flames**! The bird shot to the side barely dodging a large blast of a fire ball courtesy of a pissed Kirche who stood with her wand out currently glaring at a group circle of 5 feamles.

(**Flashback**)

Naruto smiled as he woke up and the grin only grow as he felt two sets of big soft breast pressed against his arms, he turned his head slightly to the left and saw the calm sleeping face of one half naked sexy blonde Seras, her legs that wear had only a light amount of shielding her modesty, were wrapped around is stomach and her arms were holding his left arm between her soft pillows.

Naruto smiled as he turned to his right to see a the blue hair of the snow beauty Mizore, her antics was only a single male dress shirt that showed her perfect body, her pale long legs were intertwined around his legs. Naruto smirked as he looked at her when suddenly a grip tightened on his… private place, looking down he saw on of Mizore hand tightly gripping his morning wood.

Now nominally Naruto would have grabbed Mizore and done the naughty but Naruto had to be somewhere today and having sex could stop that and as much as he would love to fuck them into unconsciousness he HAD to go.

Sighing in dismay Naruto kissed both of the girls on the forehead before substituting with a pillow that lay on the floor on the other side of the room before walking inside the bathhouse.

(30 Minuets)

Naruto walked out the bathhouse in a white kimono with black trimming, as he finished drying his hair Naruto opened his eyes to see Mizore and Seras arguing at each other about something making him sigh.

He tried to sneak past them only for the two girls to snap the head in his direction. "MASTER" the two shouted at the same time before turning back to each other with a glare.

Mizore looked back at her master with an annoyed look as her body shook from anger.

"Master tell this ….this blood sucker that I am the top servant not her" Mizore then processed to glare back at the blonde girl with a frown.

Seras not wanting to be out done glared back with hatred. "Master tell this piled up piece of ice that IM the top server" If it was even possible Mizore eyes gained an even more hated stair as she started to form ice claws.

"What you say bitch" Mizore said as she glared at the vampire, the air around her becoming colder as her anger grow.

"You heard me slut" Seras soon grow larger k nines that soon form fangs as her nails grow and grow shaper then most metal weapons.

"That's it your **dead**" Mizore's hair became like snow as she lunged at the person in front of her with a slash of her sharp ice claws. The vampire also lunged forwards with a war cry with her opposite hand lunging coming forwards for a strike.

Blood shot in the air and covered the two who eyes were widen from shock as they try to rip their hands out from a bloody shoulder of Naruto who stood in the middle of the two gripping their hands letting blood flow from their fingertips and down their arms.

"**Stop this NOW**" Naruto voice was enchanted by yokai, the air around them made became ten folded in gravity making them breath heavier as their body became heavier.

Naruto calmed down and stopped the flow of yokai making their females breath probable and let his grip loosened around the wrists letting them have their hands back.

The girls both cried as they tried to get the blood off their hands and wrists whipping it anywhere other than their bodies.

"I'm sorry" Naruto apologised to the two crying girls as he watched the girls shake away their shock as they looked at the now clear hands.

Mizore turned to Naruto with shaking hands and lung into him with teary eyes, their lips meet in a personate kiss as Mizore poured all her emotions into it.

As the two continued to kiss Seras anger and jealousy grow but she left it alone knowing that see her love ones blood is horrifying for anyone especially for a teenage age girl.

"Alright I have to be going I have things to do and placed to be" Naruto said with a sigh as he held Mizore in a hug.

"Please don't go" Mizore whispered from her place on Naruto's chest.

Naruto sighed and turned to Seras looking for her to help but all she did was smile and wave at him making him sigh.

"fine you can come! Go get some clean clothes on and meet me in the dining hall. Seras smiled in victory and quickly walked over to a draw and opened it to show multiply copies of cloths that she wore when her and Naruto first meet.

Mizore smiled from where she was before she whipped her teary eyes before she kissed Naruto once more and ran to the closet next to the one Seras opened and opened it to show multiple blue and white sets of clothes.

Naruto smiled as he re straightened and dried his kimono with wind charka before walking over to his red wardrobe and opened it to show lots of clothes most were black and red while the other were white and yellow, sighing happily Naruto grabbed a simples tight fitting sleeved shirt and a some black ANBU styled shorts.

Quickly he slipped the clothes on before proceeding to slip a white and blue medical cloak over them, Naruto looked at the cloak sadly it was the same cloak Shizune gave him after he completed his medical training.

Shaking his head Naruto pulled out a comb and slowly started to style his hair (31) while he waited for the girls, as he looked in the mirror he saw that his wine red eyes had shifted to green.

Frowning Naruto started to release yokai from his eye and just like that they changed to their normal red slanted eyes making Naruto raise an eyebrow confused on how this new eyes while do but left it for another time then went back to finish his hair.

(30 minutes time skip) (I'm sure you don't want me to sit here and type 200 words on hair so TIME SKIPPPPPP)

Naruto had just finishing doing his hair and left to go acquire some food for them knowing that females take FOREVER to get dressed so with that thought he walked over to the door and grabbed some shoes before placing the on and leaving.

As Naruto continued to walk done the wooden hall a person followed him in the shadows making Naruto muscles tense.

Naruto kept his wit about him and waited for the other students to pass before he shot himself at the surprised shadow before doing a quick release of Reiryoku he performed a Sai (Restrain) making the figure fall to its knees.

Naruto grabbed the hood of the capture and pulled it back to show one blushing green haired Longueville making Naruto sigh.

"What are you doing Longueville-chan" Naruto saw her blush increase but left it wanting to get to the food court soon.

"ehhhh I was just going to the food court hahahah" the green haired lady laughed nervously making Naruto raise an eyebrow but helped her up to her feet and started to walk down the hall with a her following him.

"Come on I don't have time to play" And with that the two walked in silence, on the way Naruto was thinking of how today would play out.

As they arrived at the dinner hall many students and teachers stared at the two wondering why the principle's assistant escorted the Uzumaki to the food court.

The two continued to walk down the hall before Naruto sat next to an eating Tabitha making her turn to him and smile while the green haired assistant continued to walk towards the teachers eating station.

"Good morning Tabitha-chan, how was your night" Naruto smiled caringly making Tabitha swallow her food and a blush to spread across her face.

"You look nice Naruto-ku mean it was nice" Tabitha stuttered before she went back to eating making Naruto smile before reaching into his pocket and pull of some chop sticks and started to join her in eating.

Soon the two was meet by his two beautiful servants as they walked into the food court while their hips swayed side to side before they sat at the table that Naruto set out for them which was right next to him.

"Good morning ladies" Seras and Mizore smiled at their caring master, his smile warmed their hearts while his eyes warmed the bodies while his voice makes their body quake he was theirs and they were his.

"Good morning Master" they said at the time with loving smiles on their face much to Tabitha annoyances and Naruto's amusement.

"We have much to do today, so you must hurry up with eating" Naruto watch in amusement as the girl nodded and started to eat in a fast but elegant way.

As the group finish up they made their way out into the front gate where they found Kirche, Montmorency and Longueville arguing about something, quickly Naruto decided to defuse the situation.

Naruto walked towards the three when suddenly there was a shout of "whore" and Kirche pulled of her wand and started to chant but seeing this Longueville kicked the wand making the flames shot in Naruto's direction.

Mizore saw this and shot in front of Naruto before making a large ice wall blocking or rebounding the flames until it was extinguished, the ice cracked and shattered to show a pair of VERY pissed servant standing of guard in front of Naruto.

(flashback end)

The tension was so heavy that you could cut it with a knife, Naruto stepped forwards to stop this but telling by their glares they were send Naruto decided it was best to go join Tabitha in the carriage.

As soon as Naruto climbed into the carriage hell broke loose, the two servants angered that the girls attacked their master while the other three was anger about who loved Naruto more.

(Start Cat Fight)

Seras lunched herself at Longueville at high speed catching the earth user of guard resulting in her being punched across the field shocking her.

Longueville stood up and wiped her mouth before she looked down to see blonde and narrowed her eyes she grabbed some of the rumble from the floor and throw it at the vampire with a quick chant making the pebbles to change into speers.

Seras saw the spear shot towards her and bent is a way that shouldn't be possible dodging the spears big a couple of inches.

Longueville saw this and went to make another spear but was stopped when a fist implanted it's self into her gut before it turned into mud that exploded knocking the blood sucker away.

The vampire jumped to her feet as a sword sung down to stab her, she lashed out with her claws and dug it into the rock golem stomach before she swiped kicked backwoods hitting another golem destroying it legs.

Longueville watched as the vampire continued to destroy her golems with ease with a frown, as the last one was destroyed she dropped down to the floor and created a sword and charged at Seras.

Seras saw the green hair women shot towards her with a sword and drew a bowey knife and lowered herself to the ground before shooting of in high speed.

The two of them meet in the middle with a shock wave, their blades struggled against one another but Seras was gaining the advantage seeing this Longueville formed a spear in her other hand.

Seras saw her plan and grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin and jumped away, confused Longueville jumped after not realising that she kick the grenade into the middle of them resulting in an explosion.

The power behind the explosive ripped and burned the cloths on the cloths but was not strong enough to make scares.

Seras looked down at herself to see that her top was only rages leaving her exposed, she blushed a bit and placed an arm around her breasts hiding her modesty.

The same could be said for Longueville as she snapped out of her shock and covered her exposed body parts.

"Ahhh call this a draw" Seras said as she created a dress out of shadows making the ex-thief eyes widen before she made a dress out of the ground.

"Sure" The two shook hands and walked back leaving a clearing nearly burnt down.

(With Mizore, Kirche and Montmorency)

The three glared each other while standing in a simple triangle, the air constantly shifting from hot too cold.

As it a magical bell went off the three charged at one another, Montmorency started off by shooting a stream of water at Kirche who jumped back and send a blazing ball of fire at the ice queen that was blocked by a doom of ice.

The two water users nodded to each other before they lunched themselves at the red head while one chanted and the other one performed techniques.

Kirche jump to the left barely dodging an ice spear only to be smash into her side making her scream out in pain as she crashed into a tree.

Kirche glared at the pair before doing a chant of one of her most powerful fire magic before she flicked her wand resulting in a white flame to blaze out of it and shot to the shocked water users.

(Mizore uses air and water to make ice so she is a water user)

The two quickly made a tight shield around themselves, unfortunately for Montmorency she hadn't put another power into the attack and somehow the two exploded into very hot Steam making the blonde hair girl to quickly collapse from the heat.

The ice user was doing fairly better as she covered her inter body with ice and walked over to the down girl before picking her up and started to carry her off unto safety.

Once the ice queen had gotten away from the fog she turned to she wear Kirche was only to see that she wasn't there, her eyes widened as she turned back to the steaming fog before she rushed in.

As she continued to walk the endless sea of hot steam her armour started to melt but luck truck her side as she saw some red hair on the floor only 30 inches away.

Mizore rushed to the downed girl before she picked her up in a fireman carry before she raced out into the other direction, just as Mizore got out of the steam her armour cracked and shattered into little snow flacks.

Mizore dropped to her knees panting before she shoved her hand into her leg pouch and pulled out a lollypop before replacing her now melt one, coldness soon came back to her body making her sigh in relief.

"Wind release – air depletion" came a shout from outside the fog when suddenly a huge tyrant of wind lifted the fog to show Naruto standing there with a worried look on his face.

The last thing Mizore saw was Naruto rushing over to her before her vision went black and she collapsed onto the cold hard rock below.

**Awww I know that was a short chapter but I wanted to make a chapter just for the cat fight my sooo loving fans have ask and ask and ASK about so here you are I will be updating more often now so YEAH.**

**I am also working on helping a friend of mine in a Borderlands fan fiction because he hit an author's block =( but that doesn't stop me from writing the both at the same time.**

**Ohh anther note for the people who said yes… YOU ARE AWESOME I got way more pm's and reviews then I needed which makes me happy and to have that many I shall give you my fans the chose I do with a carry on sequel or start a new one.**

**The poll is one my profile check it out and vote for your NEXT story sequel to THIS story, the poll while stay up until I finished this story so yeah take your T-I-M-E.**

**Also if there is some Persona fans out there check out my new story on my profile as well so good day my beautiful peoples and as always have nice day. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Juubi No Familiar**

**Well thank you all for my reviews and I'm sorry about not updating in a while but one of my close friends passed away so I've been in a terrible mood and my life has turned to shit I just haven't had the time to do Fan Fiction But now I'm back and ready to right another chapter.**

**I have been getting some awesome reviews on how in depth my work is and how detailed they are, so I shall continue to do so with a smile on my face.**

**Okay a lot of people asked me about Ladies vs. Butlers because it hasn't been done yet and it will make a sexy time story and I do like my sexy time stories indeed I do.**

**PS Lemon warning oh yeah it has come bitches and it will be AWESOME. **

**So without further ado **

**Chapter 9: Naruto's only fear.**

The bells of the clock went off in the empty halls of Tristain Academy of Magic, no one could be sighted, from the teacher's to student their was no'one.

Your probable wondering what happened?!

Well its simple the summer brake is on so student and teacher alike had left to go and enjoy their holidays at their family houses or resorts.

Standing in front of the front doors where 6 figures that stood in front of a cart or chariot if you want to be posh about it. As the sun shined down on the figures it showed them to be Kirche, Tabitha, , Mizore, Seras and two Narutos all standing next to each other.

"Well then Tabitha I hope my clone shall be of help to your….problem" Naruto smiled as he watched Tabitha, Kirche and his clone climbing into the chariot with a smile.

As they left for their holiday they pasted Louise and Saito who had just gotten back from the town before riding off.

Saito and Louise road until the came to and found that Naruto, Mizore and Seras were walking back from where the carriage just came from.

"Ahh Louise back from the Inn I see" Naruto said with a smile as Louise nodded back in conformation.

"Who was in that carriage just now Naruto-san" the flat chested

(I AM NOT FLAT CHESTED)

(Righttttttttttt Like I was saying)

The no boobed pink haired girl asked as she turned back to look at the carriage that just left.

Naruto smiled and stated that Kirche and Tabitha had just left for a holiday.

(With the Clone Naruto, Kirche and Tabitha)

The Carriage that the three rode in suddenly stopped before the door opened letting the three step out, as the stepped out the were greeted by a fairly old looking man who bow to Tabitha.

"It's good to have you back Lady Charlotte" The man's spoke in a humble tone getting a confused look from Kirche while Naruto just looked impassively at him.

Tabitha bowed back to the old man with a smile before he led the three thought the mansion and into a waiting room. Tabitha and Naruto continued waking on while Kirche and the butler stopped in the middle of the room.

The old man watched the two walk out in some shock before shaking it off and turned to a door then walked out.

Not a minuet later the butler came back with some expensive looking cups and a tea pot "Excuse me miss, I am the butler of the Orléans family my name is Peruculan" the Butler bowed slightly before he placed a cup down and poured some tea inside for the red hair female.

"I am a member of the von Zerbst family from Germania. I hope to be under your good care." The red head said with a smile on her face as she picked up the cup and slowly drank the tea savoring the flavour.

The butler watch in satisfaction as the red hair asked for another cup of tea, as he poured the tea he tried to start a conversation "I had not imagined Mistress Charlotte would bring a friend back with her" The butler said slightly surprised making Kirche look at the man confused.

"So Charlotte is Tabitha's real name" Kirche asked the older man making him stair confused at her as he handed her another cup of tea.

(With Naruto/clone and Tabitha/Charlotte)

Naruto stood behind Tabitha as she walked down the hall, his gaze that was on the blue haired girl suddenly shifted when she suddenly stopped in front of an big double door.

Charlotte waited there for a second worry spreed across her face, seeing this Naruto's hand made its way onto her shoulder making her turn to him to see his loving smile.

"Do not forget Charlotte-Chan I'm always with you" Naruto smiled lovingly before he done a bold move by pulled the little girl up on her tiptoes and into a passionate kiss making the her drop the staff in her left hand.

Charlotte was shocked by his actions before she started to kiss back, pulling Naruto's top down trying to get deeper into the kiss.

It was short lived through as she had to break it because of the lack air.

The blue haired girl looked up at Naruto with a small smile before she grabbed his hand in her left hand before she knocked on the door then picked up her staff before the two entered.

The room was large with pink carpet and blue rugs, the room had a simple white queen sized bed that seemed untouched. Across the whole room was a large window that was separated letting the sun shine through the open the middle of the room was a simple, brown table that sat in front of a simple lavender chair.

On the chair was an ill looking woman with long blue hair with a white blanket on her lap and a simple white t-shirt that hid her modesty. In her arms was a single black haired doll that she held tightly.

Naruto looked at the women with pity, her eyes held nothing but insanity and fear while her body shook from the lack of food and water.

Tabitha moved forward, her hand squeezed his with each step she took before it was tightly clamped around it.

Tabitha looked at her mother in sadness before she kneeled down.

"Who is it" the ill women said as she turned to face Charlotte showing her skinny face that was as pale as snow.

"I have returned from school mother" Charlotte bowed her head in sadness not wanting to show her emotions to anyone in the room not knowing Naruto could fell her sadness.

The insane women's face became that of fear as she hid the doll deeper into her chest. "You stay away how impolite" the women shouted making Tabitha's hand tighten around Naruto until his became white as snow.

Naruto anger only grow as he watched Charlottes eyes flash with pain and sadness as her mother looked at her with insane hate.

"You're from the rule family aren't you!? Have you come to make death with my little charlotte just like you did with my husband?" The insane women held the doll away from Charlotte making the girl close to tears.

"How horrible to think that some girl would go after the thrown, leave us alone can't you see we just want to some peace" the insane women throw a metal spoon as strong as she could with her week arms but before it hit charlotte Naruto grabbed it out of the air.

Naruto eyes blazed into a red death of his pupils as three semi colons span into a circle. Naruto meet eye contact with the insane women effectively putting her into a genjutsu to make her full asleep.

Charlotte rushed to her mum but was stopped by a hand that planted itself on her waist making her blush.

"Do not worry I put her to sleep so I could heal her mind" Charlotte looked at her mother for a minute before she stepped backwards as Naruto created a clone.

"Heal her" the clone boss ordered his clone before he led a confused Charlotte out the room and into the hall when put of nowhere he pulled Charlotte into a passionate and if it wasn't for the fact Naruto did it earlier she would have dropped her staff again.

Charlotte quickly started to kiss back while she led Naruto into a room just a couple of doors away.

The two pressed up against before Naruto grabbed the handle letting the slam open, the two walked in on more like Naruto carried her in before he kicked off his shoes as they continued to kiss.

Charlotte broke apart from the kiss then waved her wand resulting in the door slamming shit and the key to lock from the inside before she throw her staff away and jumped onto Naruto who grabbed her nice ass and held her there as the two made out.

(WARNING LEMON PEOPLE LEMON)

Naruto slowly reach up with one hand before it formed a kai hand sigh when suddenly seals spread across the floor and onto the wall.

Charlotte seeing this broke the make out session and raised an eyebrow "sound proof so no one can hear us" came Naruto's reply before he captured her lips again and stuck his tongue inside her mouth making her moan in approval.

The small blue haired girl slowly started to unbutton Naruto's shirt while at the same time he took of her cape and kissed down her neck making her moans become loader and loader.

Naruto throw of her cape to the side of the room before he grabbed Charlotte's shirt and started to unbutton it. As the last top one came off Naruto slipped off her top only to see something that made his eyes to widen.

Charlotte's breasts were about double CC and for her figure were just fucking perfect. Charlotte blushed and looked away as she felt Naruto's hot breath hit against her breast and without any warning Naruto lips latched onto her left nipple making her moan in pleasure.

Naruto smirked as he heard the Tabitha moan when suddenly an idea hit him, he slowly swirled his tongue around her nipple then ever so slightly he bit down onto to it making her eyes widen before she let out a long groan of pleasure.

Naruto stood up and carried Charlotte before he started kissing her breasts before he laid her on the bed and unbuttoned the clips on her skirt and pulled them off.

Smiling Charlotte placed a hand on Naruto muscly chest and gently pushed him on his back and started to kiss down his stomach before she got to the to his trousers and slipped them down until letting Naruto kick them off.

Naruto smirked as he watch Charlotte go wide eye as she pulled out his 13 long while 3 inch wide cock, closing her eyes the girl slowly liked the sides of his giant dick.

Charlotte tried to wrap her hands around his dick but found it too big for her, she continued to lick until she was at the based on his cock and slowly loosened her jaw and lowered it into her mouth and down her mouth making her gag but she suppressed it.

Naruto moaned as he felt her throat vibrate around his cock before placing his hand around her head and ever so slightly thrust down her throat, his pre-cum was making it easier to move.

Charlotte continued to lick Naruto's huge dick while humming making Naruto groan louder as the vibration of her throat fuzzed around his cock.

Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and suddenly he forced Charlotte down onto his cock making her choke before he moaned loudly.

Cum exploded down Charlotte throat, more and more cum leaked out of Naruto cock so much so that it started to leak out her nose and lips.

Naruto seeing Charlotte struggle and choke pulled out making cum splatter all over her face and big tits.

Charlotte coughed as cum and droll leaked out her mouth, her breathing was shallow as she tried to swallow the large amount of liquid.

Naruto huffed trying to get over his cuming but his dick grew harder as he watched Charlotte licked his sticky and thick cum off her hands and tits.

Charlotte finished licking herself with a smile before she turned to Naruto and slipped off her cum covered glasses off her face and let them full to the ground. The small girl walked up to the sexy blonde while she swaying her hips before she stood in front of him before she placed her hand on his sweetie stomach and pushed him until he was sitting on his ass before got on him, siting burly an inch above his dick.

Slowly the girl lowered herself on the thick meat pool, pushing it into her small tight virgin pussy but as she continued to lower herself onto pain overcome and her legs gave out from under her.

Her eyes widened from pain as Naruto's huge dick shot into her womb completely destroying her hymen making blood leak down onto Naruto's lap. Charlotte screamed before she bit down on Naruto's shoulder with enough force to draw blood, she sat there for about 5 minutes while Naruto gently thrusting in and out letting her get used to the pain.

Charlotte let her mouth unhinged from Naruto's bloody shoulder and watch in amazement as the wound she left heal up instantly before she leaned back weakly to get in a better passion but as she did she got a look at her now bulging stomach that puffed in and out as Naruto thrusted into her.

She suddenly moaned in pain and pleasure as Naruto grabbed her tight ass and started to pick up the pace, slamming harder and faster into her. Naruto smirked as he fucked the girl he loved before a devilish smirk made its way to his face before he span the two round surprising the wind mage.

Naruto laid the girl in front him letting him see the huge bulge that was in Tabitha's stomach, Naruto looked down at her with a pity before he started to add healing charka into to his penis. The effects was immediate as Tabitha's eye's shot open as pleasure clouded her vision making Naruto smirk and thrust into her in a fast pace making her moan.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and her legs around his waist as Naruto leaned her up to get deeper inside her, going faster Naruto felt that he was going to cum and no matter how much he wanted to fuck her he couldn't because he was a clone and he had to reserve his stamina to survive.

"Charlotte-Chan I'm goanna cum" Clone Naruto said he being to thrust deeper and faster into Charlotte's tight pussy making her mind nearly go blank as he hit all the right spots.

"I-I-I-IM CUMING" Charlotte screamed as her pussy clamped down on Naruto's giant dick making him grunt as a result Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and blasted his cum inside her womb making Charlotte eyes shot open in fear as she felt hot cum leak into her womb.

The young girl started to cry making Naruto tilt his head to the side before his eye shot open in realization before he hugged the crying girl.

"Shhhh don't worry I'm a clone! My sperm doesn't work so I could never impregnate you" Charlotte crying stopped as her grip tightened around his shoulder before she looked in his eyes.

(LEMON END)

She nodded before she stood up only to fall to the floor because of legs had fallen numb, Naruto reacted quickly and court her in his strong arms. Naruto tilted his head to the side before he looked for their cloths, sawing that both of their cloths were covered in cum he sighed before snapping his finger.

All the cum seem to disappear from the cloths before they flow at Charlotte and Naruto before spinning around the two and magically teleported them on their bodies making them look exactly as they did as they left Tabitha's mother's room.

The two left the room silently both having a smile on their faces as they held hands, Naruto smiled as he liked the look that Charlotte had on her face it was much better then she had in her mothers room.

Speaking of Charlotte's mother, Naruto clone's clone decided to disable making only Naruto's clone receive the information making it smile before he turned to the girl and squeezed her hand getting her attention.

"I have great news Charlotte-Chan" Naruto said as the two came close to the waiting room the smiles still on their faces. The blue haired girl just raised an eyebrow but Naruto kept on smiling even with her lack of speech.

"You mother's insanity has been scanned and if you give me enough time I can make a cure for it but for now I placed her in an illusion to help her eat and recognize things around her" Naruto told her as they reached the waiting area.

Charlotte's eyes widened as she froze on the spot with her hand stretched for the door as tears of happiness streamed down her face, Naruto being the person he was pulled the crying into a hug.

Charlotte was quick to react as she slammed Naruto through the doors and with his back on the floor while she sat on his crouch and started kissing him passionately on the lips shocking the people in the room.

"Lady Charlotte what are you doing" the butler sounded alarmed as he watch the two kiss.

Kirche just sat there to stunned to react as she watched her best friend kiss the person she liked, to shocked to speck see continued to watch the two kissing passionately with fury and anger.

(With the real Naruto and the group)

"Seras calm yourself!... WOW" Naruto was currently standing in what could only be described as a war zone; trees were set alight with bright orange flames, the ground half frozen solid while the other was flooded with lush pure blue water.

"RAGGGG" shouted as Seras shot fall wards at the water sprit in front of her dodging a stream of water courtesy of the water sprit.

Naruto, Montmorency, Guiche, Saito and Mizore stood off to the side next to a sleeping Louise as they watched the two over powered females.

"Hey Mizore, why is Seras so stressed" Naruto asked Mizore who faced Naruto with a small smile.

"Well you see it's a women's thing" Mizore moved to the side dodging a stream of water.

"Ahh so it's that" Naruto said as he jumped up dodging a flame bomb.

Seras shot a flame at the spirit who made a wall of water that observed the flames turning it into a very hot steam that vaporized everything in its path including that of Seras cloths.

The half vampire growled as her top melted away from her body to show two large breasts, the two round piece of flesh bounced up and down as they came loss from her bindings.

A stream of blood fell form Guiche's noise as he looked at the girl's big boobs, Naruto gained a tick mark above his head before he punched the blonde in the head making him slam to the floor.

Naruto sighed before stepping towards the two fighters, lightning struck the floor next to him but he just seemed to walk through it.

Naruto just continued to stare at the two before pressure soon crashed down on the two making Seras drop to the floor while the water spirit to de-form.

"**I SAID STOP**" Naruto shouted as a black aura formed around his whole body as a dark wolf formed from it making the group's eyes widen from fear.

The two girls nodded as the pressure started to disappear alongside with the demon.

Naruto walked over to a shakily standing blonde girl and slipped his cloak before replacing it over her hiding her body from view.

Naruto then turned to the water spirit with a smile making her on guard again while her form shimmered from fear.

"Do not worry water spirit I did not come to attack you, ill I wish is for a tear" Naruto said while he bowed slightly as the water spirit stared at him with her water eyes.

Montmorency walked over to the water spirit with her head bowed slightly and her arms stretched opened.

"I am Montmorency, Margarita la Fere de Montmorency… A water user, of a family that has had a lasting pact with you. If there is any way we can collect a tear from you. Please answer" She said in a hopeful tone as Giuche

The water women spirit thing turned its head ever so slightly. "I remember, lonely one. I remember the fluid that runs in your body" The water in the started to shake and sturred for a bit. "I decline, Lonely one"

Naruto looked at the spirit for a while before his sighed and bowed a bit more to the water spirit.

"I shall do whatever asked from me to help my friends Spirit –san, so please allow me to help you" Naruto swallowed his pride as one of if not the strongest entity in the world.

The Water spirits body shook for a bit again as if she was thinking something before she re-formed. "Very well." Naruto smiled a bit before he lifted his head.

"You would do anything, you say?" The water entity asked as if floated up from the water surface, Naruto nodded as he stared at the mystic creation in front of him.

"We are occupied with increasing the water, and have no time to drive off attackers." Naruto raised an eyebrow as the water spirit told him.

Seeing his confusment the water spirit continued. "Some mages are attacking us. We desire to be rid of them."

Guiche narrowed his eyes ever so slightly before he spoke up from behind Montomancy. "Attacking the Water Spirit? Who'd do such a fearless thing?

Montomancy raised an eyebrow before she looked back to Guiche. "There's no way I'd know that" she snapped back before looking back at the spirit.

"It shall be down" Naruto bowed before he before he turned and left with his servants soon following with Seras still wearing his cloak as a cover while Mizore was wearing her usual cloths.

As they arrived they saw three figures stood in front of the overflowed river, Naruto drew three kunai's and let them fly.

The first two figures were able to dodge it because of the third one pushing them out the way taking the kunai's before I seemed to disappear out of nowhere.

Naruto grunted as memories filled he mind but as that happened the two figures rose to their feet letting the cloaks drop.

After the last of the memories was absolved into a now flustered Naruto he looked up to see that the two figures were indeed Kirche and Tabitha.

Naruto blushed as he looked at Tabitha which was returned by her as they looked away from each other.

"Kirche, Tabitha" Mizore shouted as she rounded the corner with Seras and the rest of the group following after her.

"Saito,Guiche,Montmancy,Mizore,Seras and Louise too "Kirche shouted in shock as the group looked between the two.

"What are you doing here" Kirche asked as them making Montomancy Blush in embarrassment.

"Well you see" Montmancy started to explain the situation and how they confronted the spirit leaving the fight out of it before they went back to the water spirit.

When they returned to the water spirite said that someone had stolen a ring that she had held for a couple centerys and for her to stop the raise in water which Naruto promised to get it which got him a kiss through a mental link that only demons or spirits of high power could use before she handed a vile to Naruto that held her tear in it.

As the finished giving Lousie the postion the group left for the Magic Academy to sleep or in Naruto's case talk to Tabitha or should he say charlotte about what happened at her home.

**Ha their you guys one kinky small lemon, it was my first time so don't dis it or atleast tell me who you fell about it, a lot of people have asked me about the harem and who's in it and all I have to say is that it is a secret.**

**I know I have been uploading on chapters with only 3k up but I have had college so I haven't had a long time to write because I want to upload for my fans but its up to you.**

**What would you rather have long chapters that get updated every 2 weeks or a short one that can be uploaded by the week, send a message and with the amount diffence I shall change.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Juubi No Familiar **

**Sup guys I back…. First I would like to make it clear that I deleted some chapters so I need you to re-read chapter 9 but if you have already re-read it then that's fine.**

**And I would like to say sorry for my grammar, it is terrible I know but Im taking time out of my work to work on it so don't worry kk.**

**I have been getting messages about me doing longer chapters and most of you said you prefer longer ones so I decided that I wouldn't be that had to put and extra 1k to 2k words in so yeah LONGER chapters.**

**I would like to say sorry for the people who didn't like the last chapter, I tried to make it more animeish but you didn't seem to like it so I will try this time but not in this chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Oh sh****

Naruto stood on the back of a black dragon as it flew across the light of the skies, sticking to the dragon with charka as it turned and shifted.

Looking down Naruto saw two horses riding alongside two griffons each holding two people on them. Smirking Naruto turned back and swooped down until he was about 10 feet above them.

"You griffon seems well in shape _Lord Wardes_" Naruto shouted sarcastically making the grey haired man frown as he stared at the dragon as if flew in the sky doing flips and spins.

Lord Wardes turned to Louise with a raised eyebrow as a tick mark spouted above his other one. "Louise dear, tell me again why he's with us" Louise sighed as she looked from an annoyed looking Saito to her fiancée.

"Well you see…..

(Flash back earlier that morning)

"The guard, It's about time he would show up, I'd think. " Louis said to herself as she rode a horse to the front of the gate with Guiche and Saito at her side.

The ground in front of Louise rumbled, a patch of it dig upwards getting Louise attention.

The dirt suddenly flung into the air as a bug mole popped out of it shocking Guiche and Louise.

"Verdande!" Guiche said out load in shock as he got of his horse before he rushed towards his familiar. "Oh, my cute little Verdande! You thought I would leave you behind again, because I went to the lake without you the other day?" Guiche said as he rubbed his face on the moles with love hearts appearing around his head. "You touch my heart so!"

Louise frowned as she watched the two. "Let me tell you, we can't take a big mole with us." She said load enough for Guiche to stop and turn to her.

The mole looked at her as its noise twisted before it stepped out the hole then continued to sniff as it approached her until it stopped in front of her.

"What is it" Louise said as she leaned back away from the mole as it continued to sniff her, when suddenly it leaped at her, knocking her to the floor as it sniffed her ring.

"NO!" The pinked haired girl said as she struggled to get the mole of her. "Wait!" She continued to scream as the boys stood there and watched. "Where do you think you're touching?!" "GUICHE" she continued to struggle as the mole smelt the ring the princess gave her.

Guiche moved over towards Saito to get a better look. "I see, the ring." He said spotting the problem while Saito stared at him confused.

"The Ring?" Saito asked Guiche not even bothering to help a screaming Louise.

"Verdande loved gems, especially ones that are valuable." Guiche said as he closed his eyes and nodded his head.

Louise glared at Guiche as she held of the over grown mole. "You've got to be kidding!" She shouted in a very unlike noble way as she held her hand away from the mole. "I won't stand for a mole eating the valuable ring the princess game me!" She continued to shout from under the mole. "Enough of that! Help me out" She screamed at the pair in anger.

Suddenly a large gust of wind shot out of nowhere before slamming into the mole effectively knocking him of and out.

"Verdande! Who is it" Guiche shouted as he looked around trying to spot the culprit when suddenly he heard Saito shout above"

The group all looked up to see a large brown griffon coming down from the sky and onto the ground in front of them, Guiche seeing a man jump off the summon drew his errr flower and point it at the hatted man.

"Who are you?" He demanded the man only for the man to simple smiled before he lifted up his hat.

"I am Wardes, leader of the griffon squad, ordered by Lady Henrietta to accompany you on this trip." The now identified Wardes said calmly as he smiled getting a gasp from Louise.

"It's you!" She said loudly making the other two males look at her confused before Guiche turned back to the grey hair man in shock.

"Of the famous Magic Guards?" He said finishing Louise's sentence with a shocked look.

"Louise…." The man said softly before he walked past Saito and Guiche and held her hands in his. "Sorry to surprise you… I had thought that my fiancée was in trouble." He said as he looked at the blushing girl in front of him.

Saito's and Guiche's facial expressions turned to that of shock. "Fiancée?" Saito shouted as he stared at the two in shock.

"You're kidding!" Guiche shouted with equal amount of shock as he watched the cloaked man pick Louise up into a bridle style type carry.

"You are as light as ever! Just like a feather." He smiled at the girl while he complimented her making her blush become more visible.

"It has been a while, Lord Wardes" A embarrassed Louise said from her spot in his arms.

As the man was about to reply there was a load roar before two large bird shaped beasts flew done to the ground becoming visible to the group.

The first beast was long a stood on four powerful, fur covered legs, and its fur was a pure white colour that spread up from its legs to all the way around its body. It had a long beak that was yellow and shape at the end, its eyes were a grassy green in colour and finally were it long winds that seemed to hold millions of feathers and it long snow white tail (32). The breast was a griffon and a big one at that and on its back sat two female figures

The second beasts was Large in size and dark purple in colour, it had 4 long legs that were covered by lots of purple armoured scales, on each paw was three long crescent shaped claws that were grey in colour, across its body were lots of scales that hid all its weak points from view. On the dragons back was lots of spikes that ran from just in front of its wing that were red in colour to the side of its armoured face. The mighty beast was surrounded by lightning that seemed to dance around its body (33). Standing on the now identified dragon stood a male figure that was covered by a cloak and was currently clapping.

The four mages stood there all on guard but also dumfounded as the dragon lowered its head down to the floor letting the figure jump down while the griffon done the same.

"Alright that's so sweet….." came the mark laughter of the man as he stepped out of the shadow showing himself to be Naruto in his opposite Madara uniform shocking the people who were there.

The next two figures stepped out the shadows to show Mizore and Seras wearing the usual outfits, the three walked in front of four at the same pace but before they could reach them, Lord Wardes griffon stood in front of them.

Naruto raised a hand while pushing Yokai on his palm, suddenly a black orb surrounded by four ring appeared in it making the griffon step back step back.

Naruto span the orb that seemed to generate power on his fingertips as the griffon stepped another foot before it bowed down in submission shocking its partner.

"Good griffon" Naruto said before he crushed the orb in his hand making steam come out of the tightly closed palm before he turned to the four people. "Ready to go" and with that the three jumped back on the rides.

(Flashback End)

The group remained silent as they road over the mountains that lead to a rock village that reminded Naruto of Iwagakure making him smile sadly.

Lately Naruto had been testing out his Yokais special ability for space and time in his speer time, in that time he had found out that the place he teleports to is completely random by sending clones into portals with enough charka to make a clone and survive for at least 20 years but every time one of the clones made another clone and telling to disable he would get different information on completely different places or events.

As they arrived at the city Naruto dropped from his dragon as it flew into the clouds of the sky before plummeting to the group.

There was a load crash as Naruto landed in a crouched position making a large dust cloud from in front of the group making every animal stop as the felt the power radiate off of Naruto before the fled.

The dirt from the air so disappeared to show Naruto standing there bored. "You coming or what" and with that said Naruto started to float off the ground.

"HE'S LIKE 10 FEET OFF THE F&%^ING GROUND" Seras screamed as she watched Naruto float off the ground before he turned around and floated backwards, watching them with a smirk.

Lord Wardes ignored Naruto as he point towards the village inside the mountain. "This is the port village, La Rochelle." And with that over and done with the group once again set off for the once again.

It took the 7 people plus two horses and griffons only a couple of hours to get down into the man village.

Guiche looked around in amazement before feeling that he had to explain the city to the group as people watched them or more like Naruto in shock and awe.

"All the buildings here are carved out of one boulder. Thanks to square-class mages specializing in Earth, it's a work of art." Guiche said to Saito as he looked around with a smile.

Naruto simple ignored the stares of awe and lust from females and males alike as he come up to the hotel they were staying for the night.

He then waited for his girls to get of the griffon before it flew off in into the sunset, without another word the three walked in picked up the door key and left.

As the door to the room they stayed in closed, Seras looked at Naruto with a blazing gaze making him slightly uncomfortable as he sat his armour down and took of his shoes Seras passionate snapped before she shot towards Naruto's feet and grabbed his hands.

"Naruto-sama" cowed the blonde as she held Naruto's hands in a tight grip. "Please teach me how to fly" the girl suddenly cried out making Naruto sigh.

"It's impossible for me to teach you the technique because you do not have the right source of power" Naruto said making the vampire moan in sadness before she slummed in sadness.

Naruto felt another gaze on him and turned to see Mizore staring at him as well making him sigh again. "No you don't have the energy source either Mizore-chan" said girl huffed before she lied down on her bed as well.

"Well I'm going to get a bath I shall see you two at dinner" And with that Naruto walked into the bathroom and stripped down his cloths and climbed into the already made bath.

As he washed his long hair Naruto started to think of the future and how where he's going, Sighing he placed the shampoo to the side and sat up letting his hair fall done his back on into the water.

He stood up allowing the steam from the bath to cover his privets as his long red hair flowed down his back as he stepped out of the tub and onto the cold floor below.

(At the dinner hall)

Mizore, Seras, Saito, Guiche, Louise and Lord Wardes all sat at one table as they eat in silence.

Wardes turned Louise with a smile. "To summon a human familiar… I expect nothing less from you, Louise" He said with the smile still on his face making Louise gain a hurt look.

Louise turned to Wardes with a sad smile "Even you would say that, Lord Wardes" She said sadly but stopped as he shook his head.

"No, I'm not being sarcastic. This is an amazing thing. Louise." He complimented her as he continued to slowly eat his food before turned Guiche and Saito getting their attention.

"I heard that you two had a dual." He said with a smile as he stared at Saito intensely while Guiche chocked on his food.

"That was….." tried to change the subject but was annoyed as Wardes continued talking.

"Is it true that was the first time you wielded a sword, Saito? The man said as he leaned forwards before intertwining his fingers as Saito nodded his head in confirmation.

"Is it also true that you used the Staff of Destruction to capture Fouquet the Sculptor as well" He asked but Saito shook his head in a negative way making Wardes raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.  
"Either way I've grown an interest in you." He said in a mysterious way making Saito and Louise raise an eyebrow. "I had thought I would like to ask you for a practice match."

Naruto chose this time to walk into the room with all his armour on and sit down on the chair between Mizore and Seras who starred at him with a blush.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I hope you're enjoying yourself" Naruto said as he smiled before he started to eat his food slowly.

"So Lord Wardes I overheard that you wish to practice match with Saito! How interesting" Naruto said in a mythic way making the girls at his side raise an eyebrow.

"That is indeed true, the ship leaves tomorrow night. It's boring to just spend idle time right? The grey haired man said as he placed his chin on his right hand.

"Indeed, so Saito what will you do" Naruto asked the black haired boy with a smirk. "Of course, I won't force you to do so" he continued to push Saito to react.

Saito leaned on his right elbow before picking a cup up in his left hand with a frown. "I don't mind" he said simply before drinking the liquid from the mug.

And with that said and done the group finished off eating before leaving for the respected rooms to rest from a day on traveling.

(Morning)

The Naruto and the girls walked down the stone streets of La Rochelle looking through the many cloths and fashion well Mizore and Seras was but the Naruto with them I but a mere clone.

The real Naruto was too busy looking at new weapons that he could possible master; he had already brought a spear, nun chucks, a staff and a book on advanced Earth Magic.

For the rest of the day you could find Naruto doing practice swings with a double edged scythe, sweet poured down his body as he continued on his dance.

Suddenly the group near him shook violently making Naruto stop in mid swing and look up, going over Naruto's head was a large flying ship.

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched it fly by, he eyes snapped to the opposite direction as his clone disappear giving the knowledge that everyone had gone after the ship with Tabitha and Guiche guiding the way.

He placed two fingers over his lips and with a large blow a screeching whistle was heard around the whole mountain soon followed by a thunderous roar.

The large Dragon from earlier flew down from the heaven before it landed onto the ground below making dirt fly up into the air.

"Ryu follow the scent of Wardes" With a roar the dragon shot back into the skies in a speed that it should not be able to go at.

(With Saito, Mizore, Louise and Seras)

Mizore and Seras stood outside of the church, each holding an arm of one unconscious bleeding Prince Wales of Albion.

You see Mizore, Seras and clone Naruto had flown ahead of the group on Naruto's griffon and had arrived to see the prince nearly being stabbed but thankfully Naruto had swopped himself with the prince shocking the girls.

But fortunately before they could scream in terror Naruto puffed away singling that he was a clone, angering and shocking the girls at the same time.

But Unfortunately Wardes saw the prince and lunged at him with his poll sword but thankfully the price blocked the strike and only had the sword pierce his shoulder not his heart and with some team work of Mizore and Seras they managed to escape the fight.

And now here they were holding him when suddenly the crush exploded letting flames and smoke to dance into the night sky followed by a load roar form the sky.

A massive dragon landed behind the group making them jump back in shock only to fell Naruto's power rolling off it making them sigh in relief.

Said person jumped from his seat on the dragon to the ground below before rushing off towards the three. "Is that him" The girl simple nodded before handing his to Naruto allowing him to heal him.

"I'll keep healing while you two go get Wardes" Naruto said before he summoned a clone and sent it with the girls to make sure they stayed safe.

"It's a long time since I've done something like this" Naruto said to himself before laying he prince on the floor and putting to use the techniques that Shizune taught to him.

"Ughhh" Naruto heard the prince grunt before his eyes flickered open and turned to sit up only to grab his shoulder in pain.

"Calm yourself" Naruto said calmly as he moved the princes hand always from his shoulder.

"Who are you" The prince asked Naruto who kept his glowing hands on the man shoulder making him moan before he blushed in embarrassment.

"You can call me Uzumaki, I came here to escort Louise but she seemed to disappear on me, Now please sit still so I can heal you" Naruto said in a feminine voice making him should like a girl and thanks to his long hair and feminine body and facile structure he pulled it off well.

The prince blushed a bit before he leaned up on his elbows with a grunt. "Thank you for the assistance Uzumaki-chan" The young prince said making Naruto chuckle lightly.

"No wonder Haku-Chan loved doing this" Naruto thought to himself before he helped up the blonde haired boy up.

Just as Naruto helped up the blonde Mizore and Seras came running around the corner of the burning church.

"Mizore, Seras how are you? Did you find the culprit" Naruto walked up to the girl before bring them into a hug making them blush as he whispered something in their ears.

"I'm sorry Naru-Sama but lord Wardes escaped" Seras reported making Naruto sighed in disappointment before he turned to Mizore and nodded before he whistled making a griffon fly from the sky.

"Let us return then" Naruto said as he jumped on the griffons while Mizore and Seras help Prince Wales onto it.

And so with that the groups departed from the city of Albion to the lands of Tristain.

(Later that night at the Tristain Magic Academy)

Naruto sat in what looked like a battle ground, Dragon, griffons and human bodies scattered across the ground either dead or unconscious.

Whispers suddenly hit against Naruto sensitive ears making him turn to a body about 2 yards away before rushing over to him. "Tristain and Albion….War…..Dragons…..Death" said the man as he laid in front of Naruto gasping for breath.

Naruto shot up from his bed, grabbing his face Naruto started to think of his past and how much the 4th shinobi war brag him pain, sighing Naruto decided that this world could do with a long war.

With that thought in mind Naruto got up from his bed and decided to write a note for the two girl and left not to be seen for until the war itself beings.

(3 Days Later)

Mizore and Seras have worried sick, they had woken up to their master missing, after about 30 minutes of worrying they found the note Naruto wrote stating that he had problems that needed sorting and wouldn't be returning until a couple days of the festival making them worried even more.

And now here they were standing at the edge of the battle field watching as Saito flew his plane over the sky with Louise using her void magic to literally obliterate the enemy.

Off to the side stood a figure holding a bow and arrow, surrounding him was hundreds of armour shoulders all died and lying on the floor each having an arrow in the same place of the middle of the skull showing the skill of the Archer.

Sighing the Archer placed his bow on his back with the string over his chest before turning around and disappeared with the wind.

(The arches next appearance)

"Commander watch out" Screamed a girl in armour riding on a horse as a gust of wind shot towards Agnès Chevalier de Milan, commander of the Tristain Musketeer Corps.

Agnès saw the blast a little too late and was about to be blasted but before the blast could hit she was holstered off her house and into the hands of the assassin.

The two seem to teleport off the horse and onto a nearby tree shocking her and her companions. "You seem in trouble" The hooded figure said as he looked down at a blushing Agnès.  
"Who are you" The flustered Commander said as she struggled to get a hold of herself.

"Now where's the fun in that if I tell you" Agnes could see him smiling from the visible part of his hood before he jumped of the tree and to the ground making the guards on edge.

Smirking Naruto placed the commander on her feet. "It is a pleasure Agnes of the Musketeer Corps but as much as it saddens me I most move on" he said before waving his goodbye before running off.

"Hey wait a moment" the green eyed women shouted before jumping on the horse and followed suit.

When the guards and archer arrived they found the princess crying over what looked like a dead Wales making the unidentified person sigh before he jumped down from the tree shocking the people around him.  
"Who are you" Louise shouted as she raised a wand but archer simple ignored as he walked over to the down Tabitha.

Said person reached for her wand but stopped as she felt something warm spread across her body, something she recognized that only one person could do.  
"Naruto-kun" Tabitha said as she stood up fully healed making people gasp.

"Awww Tabitha-chan you broke my mysteriousness" The man chuckled as he reached for his hood and pulled it down to show it was indeed Naruto.

"Naruto-kun/san" shouted the people around him making him smirk, but one person didn't shout.

Agnes was too busy blushing up a storm to even say a world, the person in front of her was her type plus more, even if people thought she was lesbian but that was far from the true.

Naruto smirked as he turned to the knight making her blush become more visible making her turn her head to the side in embarrassment.

"Well I'll be off sorry" with that Naruto pulled his hood up before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

(Later with Naruto)

As Naruto walked into his room he was met by one fist of ice and the other of brute strength that easily surpass Tsunade so needless to say Naruto shoot back out the room in high speed before he implanting into the wall.

With a groan Naruto pulled himself out the wall and opened his closed eyes to see two VERY pissed women making Naruto wish he hadn't left earlier that week.

"Wait I can explain" Naruto shouted only for the girls to continue to drag him into the room kicking and screaming as the door closed behind them.

Naruto's screams could be heard around the campus making all the males cringe is sadness and pain.

(Next day in class)

Naruto sat at the corner of the room away from the girls, being one of the three boys left in the class he tried to stay away from the emotional girls.

The other two boys being Saito and this new boy Julio Cesare, he was about 5.6 foot and wore a blue cape, he had light yellow hair similar to that of Ino's in colour with a spickyish hair style. The most noticeable things about him though was his eyes, his left being a sky blue while the other being burgundy in colours.

Facing back to the Naruto started to listen to teacher talk.

"As you can see, the colour of the flame becomes fainter as it temperature rises." Mr Colbert demonstrated by changing the flames heats making the red flame turn blue before hovering a metal bar over it melting it slightly. "There are several metals that cannot be processed without a hot flame."

Suddenly the door to the room burst open before seven guards fully armoured walked in. "Everyone, out to the field, now." Agnes commanded making the girls stand up.

"Wh-who are you people?" Dr Colbert demanded making the knights turn to him.

"Her highness Musketeer Force." As soon as those words left her mouth the girls started to pick up the pace. "We have been stationed at this school in order to provide you with military drills."

Seeing his students getting up and leaving Mr Colbert frowned. "Everyone, please take your seats." He said making the females plus 3 males stop moving. "We are continuing the class"

The commander of the knights stepped forwards. "Teacher, we are in the midst of war. It is not a time to be holding classes."

The teacher looked at her with myth. "It is _because _we are in a war that we must learn how foolish it is. All of the boys have joined the military, but I would like you to not bring war onto this campus! "

Agnes drew her sword at the teacher and was about to shout until an arrow found its way between the loop in her sword forcing it out her hands and into the wall.

Everyone turned to see Naruto standing up with a bow in his hand and seven arrows all currently pointed at the knights.

"No fighting in the class room" Naruto said simple, his arrows still loaded to fire at one seconds notice.

The knights slowly took their hands away from their sword as Naruto did the same with his arrows.

Agnes smiled with a smile blush as she looked at Naruto before she ripped out the arrow from the wall before she grabbed her sword and sheathed it before playfully frowning. "Do not interfere with my duties."

Naruto just smirk playfully back. "Maybe I want to" Naruto smirked only grew when she gained a blush before she turned around and left with everyone soon following.

(Field)

In the field stood all the females from Mr Colbert's including Mizore and Seras in a row of two holding practice staffs while the knights from earlier standing in front of them.

Off to the side were Naruto and Saito doing completely different things, Saito was currently sitting off to the side not bothering to do anything.

While in a more reserved part of the field stood Naruto with a katana in his right hand and the sheath on his left hip, he was at this very moment going through practice swings.

Back to the Knights, the commander turned from looking at Naruto back to the girls. "Attention! We will now begin the training." She commanded the teen mages.

Montmorency stepped forwards with a raised hand getting the attention of the knight and mages around her. "hold on. We are mages! We don't need this kind of thing." She said as he threw the wooden staff to the floor before reaching into her robe and pulling out a wand. "Let's practice practical magic, whether offensive or defensive."

The knight walked up to the blonde haired mages with a smile. "Magic, eh" She said amused before grabbing Montmorency arm and twisted it behind her back and disarmed her. "Go ahead defeat me with your magic!" The water mages cried out in pain as the knights gripped tightened.

The group watched in sadness and helpless as the girl struggled to get out of the grip. "What's wrong? Can't you do anything once you get your wand taken away?" the grip kept its tight grasp making the blonde close to tears.

"Hmmm don't be so hard on them Agues-Chan" Naruto appeared behind the orange hair knight with his arms around her neck making her blush.

Said knight let go of Montmorency before shoving her forwards and throwing her wand to the hurt mage. "If I was an enemy, you would be dead! You never know what might happen in a real battle." she said as she slipped out of Naruto grasp and stood back with her comrades.

Naruto smirked before he walked over to the knight that held two spear practice staffs and winked the blue haired lieutenant before taking one of the two staffs.

Couching with a blush the knight turned to her orange haired commander to see that she was glaring at her making her turn her gaze away from her.

"Listen. These are the very basics skills with which you protect yourself with." She said as her eyes lingered on Naruto who smiled at her. "Begin!" She shouted with a frown.

Naruto smiled as he turned to the side before approaching the knight before taping the stick at the in front of the group making them look at him confused.

"I Challenge you all to combat! A good old seven VS one…. What do you say?" The knights just stared at him as if he was completely nuts except Agues who was frowning.

"I accept that challenge" Agnes stepped forwards and drew her sword making her comrades look at her in shock before they too drew their swords.

Naruto smiled before getting into a staff stance, his legs were parted and his left arm in front of him while his right arm was behind him holding his staff in a diagonal way.

"Ready….. Go" Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed making the Knights all get into a defensive stance.

Naruto reappeared next to one of the knights at the back before driving his staff into the open part of the stomach armour knocking the air out of her in the progress.

The girls towards the gasping sound only to see Naruto rushing over to them while spinning his staff in a high speed rotation before smashing the poll into two of the other females stomachs making them full to the floor.

Cursing two of the other Knights rushed forward at Naruto with a fury of swings from their sword while the commander and lieutenant stayed back and watched how Naruto fought.

Naruto ducked under a swing from the head before twisting his body doing a strike to his shoulder, smirking Naruto slammed his poll to the floor dodging another well aimed swing making the stick brake in two.

Naruto landed on his feet before throwing the broken wooden at the two knights making them dodge, seeing his opening Naruto rushed forwards in a burst of speed and slammed his palms into the girls chests making their amours crack and for a small crater to form under them.

Naruto flipped to his feet dodging two blades that implanted themselves in the group where he stood, smirking Naruto stood to his feet before flicking his wrists making two short bladed katanas to appear in his hands.

Naruto slid into another stance; this one with his left blade over his head while his right pointed outwards in front of his, his legs turned to the side and was bent slightly.

Naruto shot to the last remaining knight in high speeds making the dirt shot into the sky, Naruto's speed only increased as he raced around the two making after images appear.

Agues and Mia (That's what I'm calling the lieutenant) stood back to back as they each tried to strike an image only to fail to hit one.

As Naruto went to strike he stopped when he sensed a house arriving into the battle field.

Agues and Mai was confused when the images suddenly faded away but even more so when a Knight arrived at the scene before bowing slightly to Agues.  
"Commander Agues the princess is of need of your company" the soldier bowed again before she turned and ran off in the opposite direction,  
"It seems our fight will have to wait" Naruto said as he appeared behind the orange haired knight no longer holding his weapons.

"Indeed, we shall meet again Uzumaki Naruto" Agues said as she moved away from Naruto, a small smile was plastered on her face.

Naruto simply smiled as he walked back to find Seras and Mizore just finish their battle.

"I see you two have improved" The girls turned to see Naruto balancing on a scythe making them smile.

"Hello Naruto-sama how was your afternoon" Mziore asked as she wiped the sweat away from her brow.

Naruto sweet dropped as he looked at his servant "Errr Seras you realise its night right" The Vampire sweet dropped as she looked up only to be meet by the night sky.

"We should be heading back the night is late" Naruto said as he grabbed the two girls hands before teleporting into his room.

The two girls groaned, they had yet to fully get use to that technique and every time they were subjected to it they stomachs turned.

Naruto not feeling this strain undressed into his night gown before he retiered into the soft bed he missed so much, so he felt the bodies of his two servants enter the bed.

Grabbing the two Naruto pulled them into his chest where they all fell into blissful sleep.

(Morning)

On the field you could see Naruto once again standing in the middle of several copies of himself as they attacked him with full force.

Naruto leaned back in with scary flexibility dodging three kunai from a clone, Naruto's hand snatched outward and gripped the three kunais between his fingers before flipping over another clone before stabbing it before throwing the three kunai at some more clones disabling about 9 clones.

Naruto span his scythe in his hand and started to add yokai into it resulting in a large red wave of energy to fly off the blade and disable the rest if the clones.

Sighing Naruto added charka to a seal on his wrist resulting in his Scythe disappearing with a puff of smoke and a towel to appear in his hand.

Naruto sighed as he walked his way back to the dining hall, as he was about to enter the door burst open showing someone Naruto hadn't seen in a while dragging Louise who was dragging Saito and Siesta.  
"Naruto-kun" A tall blonde women said as she stopped and turned to Naruto who turned to find a hiding spot.

Naruto turned around and came face to face with the same person he was trying to hid from.

"Awww hello Eleanor" Naruto looked for a way out, anyway but found nothing making him turn back to the blonde who was smiling happily before she let go of Siesta before grabbing Naruto and started to drag him along.

Qucikliy Naruto formed a shadow clone before he grabbed Siesta and dragged her with him, all the time only one thought went through his mind.  
"OH SH**"

**Awww long chapter done and dusted yes finally hahahahaha my fingers were starting to cry.**

**Well how that for ya I made a long chapter this time and It only took me two weeks to come up with the idea and write it out sooo yeah that's cool.**

**I would like to say thanks for reading and don't forget….. Have nice day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Juubi no Familiar**

**THE LAST TWO CHAPPTERS HAVE BEEN RE WRITTEN PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THEM BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER.**

**And I having a conflict on wish one I should write for my next fanfiction so im gonna give you a list and you message me the one you love the most.**

**Naruto x fem Homura/kagari from sekirei,**

**Naruto x Daichi from ladies vs butlers,**

**Naruto x Hideyoshi from baka to test **

**All three have the same thing in common, the all are females but they hide themselves by saying their males that is in my fanfiction of course.**

**The next is Harem for baka no test **

**Or a harem for ladies vs butlers.**

**No harem for sekirei **

**Be sure to message me on which one I should do.**

**Okay fans I would like to put up a Beta tester for this fanfiction and if you accept I will personally put something in the story that you wold like to see.**

**The cooperation is simple all you have to do is give me the most unique idea you have and you get to be the beta of the story. You all probable think that this is a stupid idea heck I think it's a stupid idea but I don't want everyone to get in a fight over who gets to be my beta.**

**As my beta you will get an preview of the next chapter, get to put fourth ideas of your own, an extra vote in polls, I will add you on Xbox or Skype or anything of your choosing, and more but I'll keep that for the beta test. **

**Now onto my next biasness is reviews…. All I have to say is thank you so very much. I know this may sound peti but I really enjoy reading the comments you send me flame or complement.**

**It means a lot that you have read this far even know my spelling and grammar sucks, but you kept at it getting past all those problems and seemed to enjoy the story line.**

**Im gonna just put some names up for thanks but just because your name isn't written down do sent mean I don't care about you its simple I don't want to make this to long. **

_**Qzh**_** I would like to thank you for putting up suggestions for my story and reading with complaining once.**

_**Aaron Leach**_**- Thank you for saying that my story is awesome.. You are awesome.**

_**Jebest4781**_**- Thank you for reading all the way towards the end and not hating on it… I hope you continue to read.**

_**AstralJean- **_**Thanks for the complement on my cat fights and I hope you like the future one just as much. **

_**Majorbenks **_**- I hope your love of powerful girls continues as you read my fanfiction as catfight shall be in….. Thank you for reading.**

_**Soutrick**_**- I hope that my fanfiction keeps you on edge about what will happen next and how it shall follow in the future. Thank you!**

__**– Thank you for finding my fanfiction funny and badass and I hope you continue to read this story.**

_**rebmul8**_** – Thank you for loving my story to the point you write it out for me, I hope that this story gives the love you wish to read.**

** – Thank you for reviewing on my work and I hope that you continue to enjoy yourself.**

_**stereo11man, , good-man,punchem , sweetfight, , mortar4ever, coolaid, ifestreams, Death-Knight-Uther.**_

**I would like to thank you all for being as cool and awesome, I Thank you for reviewing my story and I hope that you have the best time of your reading lifein this story.**

**Chapter 11 – why me. **

Naruto re adjusted himself on his seat as two instance gazes looked at him, Naruto looked around the room noticing that was extremely large room with a large chandelier in the centre of it, off to the side stood Saito and a couple of servants.

Naruto continued to eat respectfully as he ignored the stares he was getting from Louise's older sisters, but his eating was interrupted when Louise coughed out load.

"U-Um, mother…." Louise turned to her mother getting the attention of the family as they toured their gaze from the handsome red head towards their younger sister making Naruto mentally sigh.

"Mother! Tell Louise for me!" the oldest of the three sisters interrupted Louise making her frown slightly. "That she should stay home from now on!" she they turned to Louise with her usual frown. "I bet she's an outcast at school too"

Louise slammed her hands down onto the table making the glasses and plates shake before standing to her feet while glaring at Eleanor.  
"I-I am not the same as I used to be! The Princess….I'm helping out Her Highness! She said that she needs my strength." The young pink haired girl panted for a bit as air retracted back into her lungs.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow as she looked at the now standing Louise. "Your 'strength'?" she said sarcastically in a monotone voice. "What could you possibly do when you have zero talent?" she asked more aggressively before turning to her mother not wanting to hear Louise excuse. "Mother, let's get a groom for Louise already, how about the second-born son of the Albert family?" She said with an evil smile as the light from the room shined down onto her glasses hiding her eyes from view.

Louise looked disgusted for a second before she frown. "Why does it turn out that way?" she then raised her left arm before pointed a finger at the blonde. "If you're talking about marriage, shouldn't _you _get married first?" the middle sister looked worried as she looked from a now angered Eleanor to a frowning Louise. "You're engaged with Count Burgundy."

Naruto smiled as he watched the older pink haired girl try to warn her but it was too late as Eleanor stood up as flames seem to appear behind her, the light simmered away from her glasses allowing everyone in the room to see her murderess gaze as she seemed to pull out a horse wipe from thin air.

"Chibi-Louise…. To talk back to me with Sarcasm….. It sure looks like your attitude has grown bigger!" Louise backed up a bit to see that Louise looked like she feared for her life. "The engagement has been dissolved! It's been dissolved! You got a problem?!" the blonde seemed to turn as red as a flames as she blushed in anger.

Louise looked at her older sister in confusion "Why?" the blonde just seemed to look even more anger before she started to ramble about stuff but Naruto didn't bother listening to.

The mother who had been watch the whole ideal clapped her hand getting her children to turn to her. "Eleanor. Louise. We're having dinner with a guest right now."

"But, Mother!" the oldest tried to reason with her making the older women simple turn and look at her.

"We shall speak of Louise when you're Father comes home tomorrow" She closed her eyes missing her youngest grip her dress in anger.

Naruto got up from his seat before bowing slightly to the head women of the house. "I shall dismiss myself Mrs Karin, Duchess of La Vallière." And with that Naruto began to walk towards the large double doors that lead outside.

"Can you not stay until tomorrow, I'm sure my husband would like to meet you Mr Uzumaki" Naruto smiled slightly before he bowed light before shaking his head making the older women sigh in disappointment.

"I must apologue but I have biasness to attend to" And with that Naruto walked out the large before they closed with a echoing bang, the mother turned to her two daughters with a glare.

"You farther will be disappointed when he hears that you drove away are guest" The two girls looked at each other before sitting back down and started to finish their dinner.

Naruto looked at the front if the road ahead of himself before summoning a familiar griffon with a whistle and jumped onto its back before riding into the night sky.

(The next day)

Out in the front lawn were the girls from class 2 c (That what im calling Louise's class name) practicing staff strikes as the Vice captain called out but before they could continue Naruto's griffons Paw's slammed into the floor making dirt shoot into the air.

The Griffon lowered her left wing allowing Naruto to slip down to the ground making the knight that had circled around him lower their weapons.

"Good lil hears a treat" Naruto seemed to pull out a large fish before handing it to the winged beast who happily ate it as Naruto stroked her under the wing.

The girls behind Naruto simply watched the two interact with each other not even bothering to turn round to look at a now angered Eleanor Duchess of La Vallière who had arrived to help teach magic for the day.

Naruto smiled before turning around and walked away letting the large griffon to spread its wings while it lowered herself before launching upwards into the sky.

Naruto smiled as he watched the griffon fly off to the sky before turning around coming face to face with the Captain of the Firearm Squadron, Agnès Chevalier de Milan.

Agnes blushed slightly at the closeness of them both before stepping back slightly. "It's a lovly day wouldn't you say Agues-chan?" Naruto smirked grew as the blonde Knight's blush became more visible.

"Indeed Naruto-san" Agnes said as she regained compose before smiling as Naruto pouted slightly before he suddenly disappeared.

Agues felt two strong arms wrap around her open sides making her blush to return as Naruto hot breath heated her shoulder blades making her shiver.  
"Awww I thought you loved me Agues-_Chan_" Naruto whispered into her ear huskily before he started to kiss down for his ear to her next neck as his hands made its way to her hips.

Agues blushed as she felt Naruto smooth hands roam up her hips and flat stomach, his hot tongue licked her shoulder blades making her moan slightly.

As they continued five individuals watched on in jealously, having watched enough the Jealousy Vice captain stepped forwards and coughed into her hand getting the two attentions.

Agues hearing the cough jerked herself away from Naruto before glaring at him with a huge blush spread across her face. "Don't do that" She threated as she pulled out her gun and a aimed it at him.

Naruto chuckled slightly before he disappeared again before the group only to reappear behind the vice-captain before wrapping his kimono covered armed around her stomach before leaning over her shoulder before licking her earlobe before whispering into her ear.

"Is it that your….. _Jealous Mia-chan"_ Mia prepared herself but to her disappointment nothing happened, she turned around only to see Naruto being dragged off into the academy.

Mia sighed in disappointment before turning back to her group only to see that nearly everyone… okay everyone including her captain and her team mates glaring at her.

(A couple of hours later With Naruto)

Naruto sat on his large bed as his two servants drilled into him about servants and what not, but their speech was soon interrupted by an explosion making Naruto rush out the door and in it direction.

As Naruto sprinted down the hall he started to add charka to arm resulting in a long 42 inch seethe that had a handle of 7 inches coming from the end to appear in his right hand.

The seethe its self was a black design with a red lion stretched from the begging of the handle to the middle of the blade.

Naruto turned the corner to see the large spiralling stairs that led to where the explosion but more specifically the principle's room, with that information at hand he crouched down and started to gather charka inside them.

Naruto shot upwards at high speeds that made his presence seem to disappear, Naruto span in mid-air before smashing into the top of the white ceiling above.

Naruto let the charka loosen, allowing his grip to loosen on the wall making him fall to the group below with a double spin before landing onto his feet. The people around the area turned to see Naruto walking up to them with seethe in his left hand while his other hand was on the handle.

Naruto looked a head a to see that there was a crowd gathered around Mia, Agues and old man Ottman who stood in front of a large hole.

The old man turned around to the group with his staff in his left hand. "Don't worry everyone. It was only a minor incident." Naruto looked at the three and narrowed his eyes before teleporting into the office without anyone knowing.

Agues who stood to Ottman's left stared into the crowd with a natural look. "Everybody return to your rooms." The group started to get rowdy but was quickly silenced by the commanding knight.

The crowd soon left back down the stairs leaving Mia, Saito, Louise, Agues, Old Ottman, Julio and Naruto who sat in the principles room.

The four swords users plus Ottman walked inside the room only to find Naruto siting on the principle's chair with his feet on the desk with his hair covering his eyes, Naruto looked at the group behind his hair before smiling and waved his hands signalling for them to continue.

"So are you going to tell me how it happened or am I going to just sit here all day?" the young ninja said as he placed his hands behind his head and lean deeper into the chair.

The group just started at him before turning to look at Ottman who chuckled. "The ruffian broke in while I was gone and destroyed this safe." Ottman pointed at a safe that was on the wall that had a large burnt hole through it. "However my familiar was watching as the events unfolded, so it came to get me." He then looked to his left shoulder and saw his mouse familiar. "Right, Motsognir?" The mouse just squeaked in return.

Ottman then leant down before grabbing a paper stamper that seemed to have an alchemy star in the bottom.

Naruto looked at the alchemy star in interest, in truth he had looking for some Alchemy books on the stuff but have not had so much luck.

"She was very nimble, so she got away in no time." The group continued to stare at the safe before they turned back to Ottman.

"What was inside the safe?" Saito asked Ottman who looked at the safe then back to the swordsmen.

"The Wind Ruby and the Water Ruby, Queen Henrietta told me to hold onto them the other day. She said that were precious items to her, but were too much of a pain to keep them close by. Fortunately, the ones stolen were imitations."

Saito and Mia looked shocked about this before the vice – captain piped her tone making Naruto stare at her. "Imitations"? Agues also looked at her vice-captain in suspicion.

"The real ones aren't kept here, I forwarded them to my friend in Romalia." Mia looked at Ottman in fake worry.

"Is it all right Her Highness precious items to foreigner? She asked him with a smile.

Ottman eyes narrowed slightly as he turned and looked between the hole on the wall back to the knight. "It's safer than keeping them at the palace, or at this academy."

Agues looked at Ottman before nodding. "There were no signs of anybody escaping from or entering the campus. In other words, the ruffian is still….."

"Is an insider"! Naruto said interrupted making the people turn to him only to see him smiling as he continued to lean on the chair, his hair covered his eye so the group couldn't see his mangekyou staring at the group.

"Therefore, I'd like Mr Cesare and Saito to help find the criminal." She asked the two in her usual tone.

Saito looked a bit down casted before looking towards Naruto. "What about Naruto" he asked making Agues glare at him making him take a step back.

Agues frowned as she looked at the boy in front of her, in truth she didn't want Naruto to do the investigation not because she hated him far from it, she didn't want girls to show their breast to him.

"It's fine with me but I need to see you in private Agues" Naruto said in a tone that made Agues nod knowing that he was serious. "Mr Ottman how do I know when someone is the culprit." Naruto asked as he looked at the old man behind his hair.

The old man held up the stamp showing the Alchemy star to the group. "This seal is a magic item only I can use. Once applied, even a Triangle mage cannot erase its effects." Naruto smiled as he looked at the star.

Agues looked at Naruto as he turned his head slightly before leaning back onto the chair with a smirk. "Saito, The seal is pressed here on the ruffian's body" she said as she pressed her finger on her chest plate located at her breasts. "Look for that".

With that everyone left except Naruto and Agues, Naruto stood up from his seat before standing up and walking over to Agues and putting her on his shoulder much to her surprise.

Naruto continued to walk out of the room with the knight on his shoulder who struggled to get lose from his grip, Naruto looked side to side before stopping as he spotted a closed storage room.

Naruto brag up his free hand then proceeded to add charka to his finger tip of his index finger, a long charka string shot into the keyhole before it seemed to twist and turn before it clicked.

"Naruto put me down" Agues said as she continued to knee and punch Naruto until she heard a clicking sound before she felt herself fly across the room before landing on something soft.

Agues rubbed her eyes before looking up only to see Naruto re-locking the door before he turned round, his hair covered his eyes making Agues feel scared and started to back away until she was pressed against the wall.

"W-w-w-what s-s-stay back please don't" she was silence as Naruto sat down In front of her, she quickly became before she lunged forwards and punched Naruto in the face.

Naruto flew into the wall behind him before smashing into it with enough force to make it crack from the impact. "You scared me you ass" She then continued to rush over to him and beat the living crap out of him.

Naruto eyes widened as he felt Agues knee correct to his nuts making his body jerk before he turned the two around with him sitting over her while he pinned her hands above her head.

Agues continued to struggle under his grasp. "Hey calm yourself I have important something to tell you." That got her to stop, Agues looked into his perfect red eyes that seemed to swim with emotions, making her blush before she looked back to his perfectly structured face.

"W-what is it" she demanded as her blush resided as he let her wrists go before getting up and giving her a hand to stand up.

"I know who the culprit is" Agues froze in her spot before turning to Naruto shocked.

"Who is it?" She asked before she stood up and walked over to a now siting Naruto with a frown on her face as she grabbed his shoulders.

Naruto sighed as he turned to Agues. "I know you not gonna like this" Naruto smiled sadly. "Earlier I used an ability I have and found out that Mia has the same symbol as Old man Ottman used." Agues just looked to the ground before she too sighed.

"I should of known, luckily I planned for this" Agues said as she sat next to Naruto before looking out the window and into the night sky.

"The rings that you said was Imitations were actually the real things right." Agues looked surprised before she chuckled that soon turned into full blown laughing. "You know you have a quite laugh right"

Agues stopped laughing before she turned to Naruto slightly widened eyes, she slowly started to lean towards Naruto, her eyes closed as they came to a mere inch away when a large explosion shock the tower jerking her backwards.

Agues blushed before she jumped up to her feet before she rushed to the door and slammed it open before rushing out into the hall way leaving behind a smiling Naruto.

Naruto picked himself up with before chuckling as he followed the knight through the hall until the came across an open door.

Naruto walked inside the door only to see Mia holding her blade against Agues while standing around them was Louise, her two older sisters, Saito and Julio. Seeing Agues struggle Naruto drew his blade and rushed forwards with a straight down slash.

Mia seeing it in the corner of her eyes went for a counter but one dose not just counters the lightning fang and as a result her sword was obliterated and force her out of the hole in the wall.

Mia quickly pulled out a wand before she flicked her wrist resulting in her to slow done in the middle of the fall but that time she spent hovering, Naruto had grabbed Agues and teleported to the floor.

As Mia landed two blades found their way to her neck making her eyes widen as she turned her head slightly to the left only to see Naruto and Agues standing next to each other with the arms stretched out that held a blade that crossed over her neck.

Mia dropped her wand in defeat which was brought to Naruto's spare hand with magic, as Naruto felt the wand he kept the blade straight while Agues locked Mia's arms behind her back.

Naruto placed the wand in a seal in his right hand before seething his sword into the seethe on his right hip before grabbing both Agues and Mia right shoulder.

The three suddenly disappeared with a flash before re appearing in a same coloured flash inside a random room that was lighted by several candles, in the centre of the room was sat two chairs that sat either side of a simple plain wooden table.

Naruto let go of the two girls before walking off to the side as Agues placed took off the blue haired girls armour before proceeding to place her vice-captain on the chair before she walked round the table and turned to face her.

Naruto looked at Agues as anger, sadness and most of all pain crossed her eyes as she started to interrogate her vice-captain.

Naruto snapped out of his daze as Mia smashed her hand on the table she was sitting at. "_I'm _the one who was betrayed! Ten years ago, father was a legal Affairs Committee counsellor…. he was accused of being the leader of the graft, and had his aristocratic title taken away. He said he was betrayed by his country, and then committed suicide. Mother followed him afterwards." Tears soon gathered in Mia's eyes as Agues turned around and looked out the window. "I was left alone, without a place to call home, wandering about the country. I did anything to live!"

"I understand" Naruto heard say hearing a large pain that strained her voice.

"You understand?" The purple haired girl asked as she looked up from the table towards Agues who had yet to move.

"My hometown was razed, and I, too, was the lone survivor." Pain lingered in her voice as she looked into the darkness of the night.

Mia gasped as she heard this, her grip on the table loosened as her now un-armoured body became straight as she listened to Agues tell her story. "But I never held undue resentment against Her Highness."

Agues turned round and face the vice-captain with a half glare but Naruto could see the massive amount of pain in them.

Mia just glared off to the side not wanting to see the person see look up glare at her. "What did she ever do for us? Even if it means borrowing Albion's power.. unless we destroy the royal family, this country will remain rotten! Mia shouted back at her now ex-captain as her hands bulled up into fists.

"No! The ones we must fight are the ones who monopolize this country's authority and deceive the Queen!" Agues shouted back as she slammed her hands in front of the ex-knight.

She then grabbed Mia by her top and pulled her up close to her face and glared at her. "Spill it! Whose orders were you following?! She demanded.

Mia scoffed as she looked away from Agues hate filled glare. "An old friend of my father's, I can't say any more than that.

Naruto looked up at the two before intervening before I became a cat fight. "Lishman, the Chair President of Legal Affairs!" Naruto said in a monotone voice making Mia gasp.

"Lishmen!" Agues said to herself with a voice full of hate before she let go of the stunned Mia before she turned back around to look out into the darkness of the night. "That case ten years ago, I don't have solid proof, but the true leader of the graft was probably Lishmen!"

Mia's eyes widened in shock, she slammed her hands down onto the table with open palms getting Naruto to turn back to her. "What?"

"The one who cornered your father into death was Lishman." Agues replied as she opened her closed eyes before looking out into the two moons that light up the night sky.

"You're lying!" An shocked and angered Mia shouted as she got up from her set and proceeded to walk next to Agues and stand there. "Stop making things up"!

"I'm not lying"! She said back as she turned to face her friend. "I've researched everything concerning him. Why? Because Lishman is my foe"! Agues raised her volume a bit as anger seethed out of her lips.

Mia gasped as she stepped back from her usual calm captain before she backed away only to bump into something. She turned round slowly only to see Naruto standing them, his red eyes seemed to glow and before she knew what was happening her vision became black.

Naruto caught the now sleeping Mia before placing her on a chair before walking up to Agues who looked at into the night sky with a dazed look.

Naruto smiled slightly before bring the knight into a backwards hug shocking her before she leaned onto him to get more confinable.

The two of them looked into the night sky with each other holding hands as a shooting star shot by Naruto leaned forward before whispering something inside Agues her which seemed to make her blush.

The two stayed like that before the Knight left but not before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek not knowing that someone was watching from the shadows with a glare.

**Well I guess that's a wrap sigh only 4 and a half k word but I have to put up with it if I want to be able to update my work on the time it should.**

**Anyway I hope you all have a nice night or day depending on where you but yeah I hope my fanfic satisfied your needs but yeah have a nice time. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Juubi no Familiar**_

**Sup my people, how's it hanging I hope you enjoyed you break from my Fanfiction but Yeah IM BACK.**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been updating, I've just been a lot of thing and I have a lot on brain. **

**So what you been to?….. well that's cool.**

**So I got a lot of reviews on how good my writing is becoming, that's cool but I don't need the praise as long as you enjoy my work I'm happy.**

**I have had quite the amount of vote on what anime I should write… and so the answer is still up for debate so keep those posts up, You can vote as many times as you want.**

**In this chapter it while be based off the 19-20-21 episodes so I hope you enjoy, Mathew out.**

**Chapter 12- Revenge with a twist!**

Naruto looked at the town of Tristain with a smile, everything was just right, Naruto looked from building from building enjoying the scenery. But his silent peace was broken but one black haired familiar who sighed.

"I'm here again, I can't seem to handle that shopkeeper." Saito said with a nervous smile as he looked at the shop in front of him.

Louise seemed to appear out of nowhere as she too stood in front of the shop. "What are you talking about? Didn't we come to the store because Agues ordered us to wait here? It must be an important mission from her Majesty." Louise said to Saito completely ignoring Naruto, not that he minded he had been ignored most his life after all.

Naruto looked from the pair, before looking ahead to see what they were talking about, only to see a shop he hadn't visited in a while.

It was the pub/ inn Miwaku no Yousei or better known as The Charming Fairies, Sighing with a small smile Naruto followed the two into the inn.

The first thing he noticed was four female in different coloured dress held a fan each in front of a male looking Jessica in a white suit holding a fake sword in her left hand and began to approach them.

Only for Scarron to pop up in front of him wearing a purple wig and a bleak look pink and green dress with white female gloves on his hands.

Naruto looked at the blushing man that stood a mere inch away from him before grabbing the man's arm then proceeding to throw him off to the side like a rag doll.

"What's up with up guys dropping by so suddenly?" Naruto heard Jessica say as he turned round to see Louise and Saito panting on the group making him raise an eyebrow.

"Uhh…. We're waiting for someone" Saito said as he looked up at Jessica with the same look as his master.

"By the way, why are you guys wearing those costumes? Louise asked the smiling cross dresser.

Jessica held her top slightly as she closed her eyes and smiled. "We'll be performing 'Vacances en Tristania' tonight!" She said in a happy tone, getting shouts of shoot from the pair.

The lights seemed to turn off before one spot light shined down in the middle of the room showing a now standing Scarron who had his hand intertwined and his eyes closed.

"We'll let the world know of our beauty!" He said in the creepiest tone Naruto had heard since he meet Kabuto, the lights seem to turn back on showing Scarron standing in front of the girls from earlier with stars surrounding them.

Naruto having enough of listening to the man brag out a guitar and note pad before starting to write down notes while taping his feet to the rhythm while everyone started to set up tables.

Hours soon went by as Naruto walked from inns to pubs as he continued to play his guitar in piece only to move on because of the noise that the customer made as they cheered him on. He didn't care what most people through of him, all he wanted to do must was enjoy the sounds that his guitar made.

Naruto looked up from his note pad only to see a very suspicious looking man run up the stairs follow by Agnes and Louise.

Naruto followed the two stealthily as they hid behind the wall, he tapped Louise and Agnes shoulders making Louise shouted, alerting the man and the person he stood in front of him.

Agnes eyes widen as she saw Naruto before grabbing him before pulling him into a kiss shocking Naruto and Louise but more importantly the person she was following.

The man scoffed before he walked past the three without a second glance.

Agnes and Naruto stared at each other with wide eyes, both of them spouted blushes as Agnes let go off his cloak while stuttering about stuff.

Agnes rushed past Naruto with a blush, leaving Naruto to watch her run off with Louise right on her tail so to speak.

He would have followed but he had been pay for the hour so with a sigh he turned around before walking back to his guitar and began his hour worth of playing music.

The hour went past in a flash as Naruto played to the slowly dissolving crowd of people that left to return to their families. Naruto finished his last cord before standing up and with a bow he left.

As Naruto walked towards the place where his horse was stationed he came across a limping Agnes without her sword walking towards the wall before she collapsed against it.

Naruto seeing this swung his guitar strap over his shoulder before rushing over to her downed form, Naruto inspected her body with his sharingan only to see multiple burn mark hiding under her cloths and armour.

Sighing Naruto knew he couldn't leave the knight in the streets for someone to take advantage of her while she was left defend less.

Naruto picked the Knight gentle into a bridle style before walking off into the closet hotel that was station right next to his horse's location.

As Naruto entered the room he had just pied for the night the women in his arms snuggled deeper into his stomach making him smile.

He continued to carry her towards the bed that sat in the middle of the room, slowly Naruto placed her down onto the bed.

In one single motion Naruto was able to slip of Agnes's armour leaving her in a black suit that covered all the parts where her amour was.

Sighing Naruto placed his hands above Agnes's chest before they produced a light green aura, as the green substance hit Agnes chest the visible marks that were visible disappeared showing her pale light skin.

Naruto watched as the charka healed Agnes body with the sharingan before they completely disappeared, he then continued to cover her body with the quilt before placing her head on the pillows.

Naruto turned around to leave only for his hand to be grasped from behind him making him turn to see Agnes holding out her left hand that was currently gripping onto his right.

Agnes blushed before she turned her head before she mumbled some that even charka enchanted ears couldn't hear.

"Excuse me Agnes" Naruto said as he felt Agnes grip tighten when he tried to pull his hand free. Agnes glared at before she dragged him onto the bed before see turned them around so she was on top, then proceeded to wrapping her leg round his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Don't go" Naruto heard Agnes whisper as her grip tightened making her c sized tits into his stomach squeeze against his chest.

Naruto looked down with a smile of sadness before he wrapped his arms around Agnes, he pulled her deeper into a hug. "I will never leave you." Naruto whispered into her ear before his eyes closed.

(In the morning)

Agnes woke up with a slight yawn as she stretched her arms out only to notice the weight on her arms or more precisely the lack of.

Her eyes widened as the memories off last night hit her, she had just killed one of the people who were linked to her village's burning after he told her the evidence she needed was in a secret library at Tristain magic academy to distract her.

In her moment of shock Lishman lunched a fire magic that brag up bad memories of his past resulting in her set a blaze but Agnès had carried a bag of water that absorbed most of the fire magic.

She then charged out of the flames and stabs Lishman, killing him, and getting her revenge. After that she had walked out into to the open of the street only for her body to become heavy and her vision began to blur when suddenly she….

The door to the room she was in suddenly opened making Agnes jump up from her place on the bed only to notice that she was not wearing her armour.

Her body stiffened as she looked around the room only to see her amour was sitting on the chair to the side and rushed towards it.

"What are you doing Agnes" Naruto said as he watched Agnes wiggle on the spot as she tried to slip on her amour.

Agnes stood instantly as she recognised that voice, she tried to search Naruto only to see an endless black. Naruto sighed as he watched the girl to struggle to get the metal suit on before walking over to her and tugging it downwards.

Agnes blinked as the light of the sun it her eyes, her vision became less blurred as she blinked again letting her see the room she was currently inside.

Naruto smiled as Agnes looked around the room with a look of confusion. "I made us some breakfast!" Naruto slide to the side showing a table on wells with two metal plates that had wide selections of food that Agnes had never seen before.

"Naruto?" Agnes said as she walked towards him only to be hit by the memories of last making her blush and stutter making Naruto chuckle.

Agnes regained her compose before she walked over to the plates and grabbed one before walking back to the bed and placing it down.

Naruto smiled before he too grabbed a plate before making his way over to a now eating Agnes.

Agnes moaned as she continued to eat the unknown noodle dish, she turned to see Naruto breaking apart two linked sticks, and to her amazement he used them to pick the food up.  
"What are those and how did you do that? Agnes continued to watch Naruto eat his food before he held up the sticks.

"These are what is known as chop stick, my people used them to eat all the time so it just comes naturally." Naruto replied before he pulled out a second pair of chopstick.

"Here." Naruto said as he threw the chopsticks to Agnes who caught them with ease before she looked at him in confusion. "Just think of it as training, if you can eat a whole dish then you can improve you grip." Agnes looked at him in weirdly before she tried to break it straight down the middle only for the left one to snap early resulting in the right one have to top sides.

Agnes frowned as she looked at the chop sticks before shaking her head in annoyances then proceeded to pick up the noodles only for her to fall terribly.

Agnes growled as she tried to pick up the noodles only to fail again and again. Naruto seeing that Agnes was having trouble finished the last of the noodles before placing the dish to the side.

Naruto reached out and grabbed the hand that held the chopstick getting a blush from Agnes. "You are holding it all wrong." Naruto said as he placed the chopsticks between her index finger and her thumb. "Now try."

Agnes looked at Naruto for a sec before she looked back at the noodles and tried it again, she smiled as she managed to bring some noodles up but it was short lived as they slipped and fell onto her amour.

Agnes growled before she threw the chop sticks across the room then proceeded to pick up a knife and folk and eat the food with a satisfied smirk

"Thank you." Agnes said quietly before she went back to eating her food.

Naruto smiled as he ate the rest of his dango before he stood up and walked over to the side of the room, Agnes watched as Naruto walked out of the room with a raised eyebrow.

See was about to get back to eating when the sound of the door opening stopped her, she looked up only to see Naruto holding HER sword that she used to kill Lishman inside a seethe.

"I modified it so it can hold up against the hottest of flames and your amour is resistant to the strongest of magic." Naruto said as he handed Agnes her sword as she looked her chest plate.

"I know you don't have magic abilities so I also made you gun highly resistant as well, while the bullets could pierce the toughest of amour." Naruto then proceeded to take out Agnes pistol and a box of 1000 thousand bullets.

Agnes looked at the two weapons with wide eyes as she expected the weight and balance, finding just right she turned and gazed at Naruto as she strapped her gun and sword on her waist. 

"How"? Agnes looked at her amour trying to spot any anything different, unfortunately she could not spot anything making her frown.

"Indeed how?" Naruto said as he dodged a bowl that was thrown by Agnes who stared at him while her eyebrow twisted in irritation.  
"I will be leaving soon so you should get ready to." Naruto turned to see Agnes had finished her dango before she started getting the rest of her clothes on.

Naruto turned around before he left the room with a smile on his face before he closed the door behind and proceeded to walk down the stairs.

As Naruto walked out of the hotel he got looks of awe and happiness, Naruto soon arrived at the horse stabile.

Inside the stabile was two horse the same size but different colours; the first a snow white horse with blue eyes and a diamond in the center of its head, on its back was a expensive looking saddle with a symbol for each shinobi village , this was Naruto's horse and she went by the name Star's snow.

The second horse was pure brown fur that covered its whole body while its eyes were the same colour, on the animals back was a Captains designed saddle. This was Agnes horse but has an unknown name, well unknown to Naruto that is.

Naruto walked over to his horse and gently straddled her back before slipping his shoes through the cuffs that was on the side of his saddle for stability.

Naruto's horse slowly walked out of the barn house as Naruto feet gentle tapped the horse's side, as they moved out into the field they saw Agnes getting ready to come inside as well.

"I shall see you later Agnes-chan"! Agnes smiled as she walked past the horse and its master before se too got ready for her trip her highness.

Naruto looked at wear the knight had gone while a sad smile, she reminded him of a less evil and female form of saskue before he left for the snake pedo.

As Naruto rode down the forest he started to think back to his familiars, he hadn't been able to spend much time with then because the war and all maybe he should teach them some techniques or spend some quality time with them.

So with that thought in mind he tapped the horse side making her speed down the road that lead to Tristain magic academy.

(1 hour of riding on the horse)

Naruto arrived at his location with a large smile on his face, it was just how he left it, the same white wall that guarded the school with the same green grass that spread across its fields.

Naruto swag of his horse with a grunt before leading it on his feet towards the stabiles that were very large, large enough for it to run around in, and so he left the horse to its own it do whatever it normally does.

As Naruto walked out the room only to be met by the two people he was looking for.

"Mizore! Seras!" Naruto called out to the two females making them turn around and look in his direction, the female's eyes light up with joy as they rushed in his direction.

"Naruto-kun" The two beautiful females screamed as they jumped into his arm, Naruto smiled as he felt his familiars hug.

"I'm sorry I've been gone so long." Naruto said as he hugged the females tighter making the females blush. The girls smiled as they returned the hug in with equal strength and passion.

Naruto let go of the girls confusing them. "Were starting training soon, the war has already started and I need to make sure that can defend yourselves in every situation." Naruto said seriously shocking the girl before they started to tear up making Naruto look worried until he heard the girls whisper Thank you which in turn made him smile.

"Hey don't cry, you're strong so act like it." The red head said in a joking way only for the girls to push him in the stomach making him chuckle.

Naruto smiled as he walked into the center of the field that was left of the animal stables. The girls looked at him in confusion, Naruto seeing the confusion pulled out two swords from his sealing mark that was located on his arms.

"I want you to come at me with full force so I can decide what training you'll need." Naruto said making the girls look at him in shock before they got into fighting stances that Naruto had drawn for them, he didn't bother righting them down because he knew that they wouldn't understand.

In a flash Naruto was in front of the two shocking them as he went to sweep kick them, they both girls jumped back in the opposite direction barely dodging Narutos foot as he span in a 360.

Mizore seeing that Naruto was on the floor transformed her hands into ice claws before swinging it downwards resulting in a wall of Ice shooting towards Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he cut through the million little of ice shards with his dual blades that looked like simple katanas.

As Naruto continued to slice the walls of ice shades that Mizore sent his way, Seras had walked behind Naruto hoping to catch him off guard with a strong kick.

Naruto sensed Seras behind him before he smirked and kicked his foot onto the guard with enough force to make it rumble making Mizore lose her footing and focus resulting her wall of ice to shoot at a stunned Seras.

Seras looked at the ice in shock before she dodged out the way only to be meet by Naruto's sword hilt digging into her stomach making her drop to the ground while gasping for breath.

Mizore got a hold of her yokai making the ice wall that was blocking her view but what she saw made her tense. On the floor was Mizore laying on her back with a dazed look on her face. Not thinking the blue haired rushed towards her friend and sister familiar.

As soon as the blue haired Yokai reached her down friend the ground under her cracked before she restrained by four towers of wood.

Naruto smiled as he looked down at his two familiars, both of them had grate power and promise if someone actually watched them fight they would of said he had wiped the floor with them and they wouldn't be lying.

But they would have been wrong if they said that the girls where weak, truth be told both of the girls only got the scrolls with the fighting katas in them and he could tell by the footing and movement that they had already passed the first 4 kata which in that time span was nothing short of a miracle.

Naruto smiled down at the girls and released the binding Justu letting her freely move her limbs, Mizore looked at the ground for a second before she rushed to her down friend who was breathing steadily now.

Mizore leaned down before reaching out with a hand which was accepted by Seras who was helped to her feet. Seras groaned in pain as she stood to her feet with the help of Mizore.

"Thanks for the help Mizore." Seras grunted out as she placed on her now healing stomach. Mizore smiled as she held her friend steady.

Naruto looked at the scene with warm smiled before he dropped down to the ground without making a sound startling the girls.

"You both did well today and thanks to that I know what you need to improve on." Naruto looked at Mizore with a smile. "Mizore… I know that you have a wide range of offence attacks wither they be close or ranged combat but that's also your weakness. While you have attack you have almost no defensive techniques so for the next 2 weeks I'll be teaching you defensive moves." Naruto smiled as he saw Mizore nod before he turned to Seras.

"Seras as the fight started I noticed one of your weakness's straight off. If you do not have a gun then your power decreases by a lot. And so I'm going to teach you how to enhance your body to help you in speed, strength and pain resistant's." Seras looked to the ground in disappointment before a fire blazed inside her eyes as she looked to her master and nodded.

Naruto smiled as he made a shadow clone by just his thoughts, the clone then proceeded to heal Seras before taking her hand and leading her off to somewhere.

Mizore watched as Naruto's clone walked away with Seras with a raised eyebrow before she turned to Naruto with a confused look.

"For one week I, myself will teach how to be defensive in a fight then the week after my clone will be teaching you defensive positions." Mizore nodded as she stood opposite of Naruto.

"Now first I want you to show me your yokai control by making a sheet of ice…..

**Scene change**

The clone stopped in the middle of another open field that was often used by the knight that were stationed here but Naruto had gotten permission to use it.

Naruto turned to Seras with a serious that shocked her because Naruto is rarely serious but unknown to her each clone that Naruto makes as a different personality and this one happened to a serious type.

"Okay Seras what I'm going to teach you is going to be hard and difficult but by the end of this week you'll be ready for what Naruto has in store for you." Seras nodded as she looked at Naruto with a look of determination.

"The first thing that I am going to teach you is to control the yokai you have." Naruto said as he controlled the limited Yokai he had making a black sword to appear in his palm.

"Okay the first objective I shall teach you is how to make a sword of energy." Naruto said as he demonstrated it once again while Seras watched intensely.

**Scene change**

It had been two weeks since Naruto had begun training the girls in controlling their powers and so fair their skill was around Tokubetsu Jōnin.

Naruto sat down in a middle of a field as he watched two female figures fought in a field of green. The two females were Mizore and Seras and currently they were in a dual.

Now this was not just the normal dual this was a dual of two jealous anger women.

You see before the fight Naruto was training Mizore to use an extra ice technique because she impressed him with her control on the first week and the name was "ice move".

But when she tried to "ice move" she slide across the floor and into Naruto, they both fell to the floor with a lip lock.

And that just so happened to be when Seras and his clone had returned from her extra training and never the less Seras was pissed.

Her anger only rose when she saw Mizore deepen her kiss before it reached its maximum resulting in her rushing at the two downed to and ripping in Mizore off before throwing her at least 10 feet away from Naruto while glaring at her.

Mizore flipped to her feet before glaring at the person who interrupted her only to see Seras looking at her with jealousy and anger , Mizore narrowed her eyes as she looked at her before she got in a lose fight stance.

"What is your problem"? Mizore shouted as she dodged a punch from Seras who had leap at her with enhanced speed.

"You're my problem." Seras shouted back before flipping back barely dodging three ice spikes that shot up from underneath her.

And now here Naruto was watching the two to fight out their frustration and anger to one another.

Mizore growled as she made an ice shell that stopped Seras Yokai enhanced fists, Seras grunted as her bloody knuckles healed as she jumped back dodging the ice needles that shoot out from the dome.

The ice ball around Mizore cracked before it shattered into millions of ice that span like a tornado around Mizore before it suddenly stopped before attaching to Mizore, the final result being Mizore transforming into her Semi Yuki form. (The one at the lake from Rosario Vampire anime.)

Seras gasped as she was assaulted by multiply ice spears and needles as Mizore form a large ice sword before she rushed forwards with a war cry. As the last of the ice needles stopped Seras looked up to see Mizore rush at her with a snow white sword, so quickly she too made a sword.

The swords where completely to each other, Mizore was sword was a standard-sized blade that was pure white with a hollow snowflake-like tsuba and a long white ribbon that formed from the pommel from the end of the hilt. Mizore named this sword "Sode no Shirayuki" (Sleeved White Snow)

Now Naruto knew why she named it that, it was the same name as the Queen of Yuki her rival only being Naruto when he is in his female Yuki form.

Seras blade was also standard-size but instead of being white her sword was pitch black with a slandered black tsuba and a long black long black ribbon that formed from the end of the hilt. (Mizore's sword but in black) Seras named her sword "Buraddi mūn princess" (Bloody Moon Princess)

The two charged at each other with a scream, Mizore sword froze the air around it making a trail of ice while Seras sword drained the colour form the area around it making a strip of darkness and black leak over the blade.

The two blades crashed against each other making a dome of black and blue form around the two, Naruto watched from the side lines with his sharingan and was impressed how much they had come along and before he knew it the dome had fluxed before shattering followed by two figures that flew across the field in the opposite direction.

The area was soon covered in a field of dust and dirt that flew into the air blocking Naruto's vision, the dirt and dust settled letting Naruto come in view of two crater either side of a larger crater.

Naruto created two clones that quickly rushed off to the downed girl while he went through some hand signs before slamming his hands onto the ground.

Instantly the ground where the craters were filled with mud and grass making them look like they did before the two girls started to fight.

Naruto smiled as the clones place the sleeping girls onto the soft ground next to him as he sat down next to them before he leaned on his back.

Naruto smiled as he watched the sun set and unconsciously pulled the girls close to him which in return the girls wrapped their arms around his chest and rest their heads on his shoulder.

Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes while listening to the soft breathing of the beautiful girls next to him.

(Time change)

Naruto was awoken by the smell of flames and blood, his eyes scanned the area around him, finding nothing Naruto grabbed the sleeping Seras and Mizore and teleported them to his room.

After laying them down Naruto placed them both in genjutsu before activating a strong fuinjutsu around his room making so that if anyone tried access the room or was in the room without his permission well let's just say they would be in for one hell of a shock.

After double cheeking everything Naruto teleported to where he had smelt the blood from, As Naruto arrived he found something he wasn't expecting to see, the ex-vice-captain was being dragged into a circle of women that was surrounded by men with lust filled looks on their face.

Naruto hair covered his eyes as he watch the men bring the last of the injured soldiers into the ring before his whole body exploded in a mass of darkness getting the attention of all the people in the field.

The men had little time to gasp the situation they were in before Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the group with his hand sticking out of one of the men's back.

The men looked shocked before they reached for their weapons only to be met by a wipe of black before their vision went black.

Naruto looked at the frightened girls with sadness before he created ten clones that started to heal the girls before he disappeared once again in search of the burning he smelt.

The scene he appeared was could only be described as two fire masters fight against one another in a fight of life or death.

Sighing Naruto knew that if he joined the battle of fire the school would be burnt to the ground in minuets, so he had only one option and that was to use water or ice.

Naruto looked at the positives and negatives of using each one, if he was to use water then he would be questioned by many more people about his ability to use all the elements or he could use his Yuki form and be questioned less because it is known that people can cover their persona in an element.

With a sigh Naruto slowly started to gather the yokai inside his body until he had the right amount of wind and water before he released it letting it cover his body.

A doom of snow surrounded his body as he felt his body shift before a line of white shot from his body in every direction. The dome suddenly exploded as two wings shot out of Naruto's now female body that was covered by her usual back dress.

The beam of light that light her body faded but was soon followed by a massive explosion of power that shuck the whole academy which included the two fire battling mages.

Everyone turned their heads to the direction of the power only to be meet by a blinding white light that shone through the walls.

Suddenly the wall in front the fire mages exploded into millions of pieces allowing Naruto to steep inside and the people inside to see him.

Before anyone could say anything Naruto was in front of the dark haired fire mage, then slammed an ice speared covered fist into his gut resulting in him blasting of into the wall on the opposite side of the lunch hall.

The people around jews dropped as the watched this hot white chick that had black wings and wearing a black dress punch a person nearly twice the size of her across the room.

Before they could comment again the wall that the man crashed into rumbled slightly before a wall of fire shot at the snow angle.

Some of the girls screamed as the fire ball closed in on Naruto but was silenced when a wall of ice shot up from the ground blocking the fire before the coldness of it put out the flames.

An evil laughter filled the hall as a tall figure moved out of the steam to show it was the tall figure holding a mace while he had hole in his chest.

"Hahahaha yes I will burn you into ash." The man laughed as he shot a large line of flames at the two. Or that's what they thought but the flames flew past the other fire mage that Naruto noticed was professor Colbert.

Naruto turned around to see that the flames were heading and to her surprise he saw it going toward Agnes. In quick motion Naruto reached into her dress and pulled out a sword before she teleported in front of the un known enemy and stabbed the sword into his stomach.

As soon as the sword pierced the man's flesh all of his blood froze and his body was covered in a thick layer of ice. Naruto turned in time just to see Agnes stabbing the ground in front of a dead Colbert.

Naruto walked in front of the group making them jump back in shock as she kneeled down and placed a hand over his body.

The group around Naruto watch as the white haired girl chanted before a thin layer of ice covered Colbert body in a seal of un-meltable ice.

Naruto lifted her head up to see the people around her only to be meet by the cold steel of Agnes pistol. "Who are you?" Demanded the orange haired beauty as she place her finger on the tip of the trigger.

Naruto sighed before she spun of her heals before she kicked the gun from Agnes hands before re-kicking her in the gut before she rushed out of the hole in the wall and disappeared in a one flash.

Agnes cursed as she rushed out to the field only to see her target disappear in a flash making her curse again, as the fight sense loosened she dropped to her knees as screamed because of her not getting her vengeance.

Naruto dropped to her knees as she sat in her room, she crawled forwards until she was in front of her wardrobe before she slid her arms underneath it a pulled the first thing she felt.

As her arms pulled back Naruto began re-pulling his Yokai into his body making his body shift back to his male form and his wings to return back into his back while his cloths to change back to being his shinobi ANBU uniform.

As he looked into his hands he found a little black box that had numerous seals on it and with the right amount of Yokai and chakra the box clicked open.

Inside the box was three photos picture seals, three lockets and a large round orb. Naruto smiled as he looked at the lockets, each one had a different style and design.

Looking away from the Lockets Naruto ignored the large orb before looking at the three pieces of paper, Naruto grabbed one of the papers while a sad smile before place it on his forehead.

As soon as the seal was placed on his head he brain was flooded memories that his past lovers and events that made him smile. As the final memory entered his brain Naruto took off the paper on his head before replacing the paper in the box as tears of sadness and joy leaked from his eyes.

Naruto quickly re-sealed the box before placing it under his wardrobe and standing to his feet, as he laid onto the bed with teary eyes the girls next to him sifted around in their sleep before they wrapped the limbs around him.

The warmth of the female's body soon made Naruto drift into a sleep that consisted of his past lovers and his now current lovers.

**Ohhhh 6 k words I know you were probable expected more but I have college tomorrow so I had to cut this short, Good news is that I just got back into writing my story and the bad news is that you had to wait like 3 weeks for me to do so.**

**On another note I'm getting a computer for Christmas so I will be typing more and posting a lot more which is a plus and I hope by then I will have at least 65k words already uploaded . **


End file.
